


how to talk to boys

by bluecalicocat



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Demisexuality, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Friendship, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Insomnia, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Memes, Minecraft, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Social Anxiety, Social Media, Supernatural Elements, Texting, it's another text fic!, minchan pickup line battle!, this is going toward poly ot8 :), you won't know until ch 3 but they are supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 53,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecalicocat/pseuds/bluecalicocat
Summary: Hyunjin: i don't flirt with strangers!jisungie: baby! we just established friendship, how can you call me a stranger so easily? :(Hyunjin: AHHH I DIDN'T MEAN TO BABYHyunjin: SORRY-bang chan accidentally starts a supernatural love cult when he hacks the principal's computer to text some random people at his college to make friends. it's chaotic, but it's honestly not that bad.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 577
Kudos: 746
Collections: Stellar Fic Recs Ai Love





	1. not weird at all

4:23 pm

**xxx-2211, Chan (private chat)**

Chan: hey stranger do u wanna be friends?

xxx-2211: no thanks ^-^

Chan: nooo are you sure?

Chan: i promise i'm not creepy!

_xxx-2211 blocked Chan_

Chan: aww shit

\-----

4:25 pm

**xxx-2209, Chan (private chat)**

Chan: do u have a band-aid

xxx-2209: No.

Chan: cause i just scraped my knee falling for you!

Chan: oh!!!!!!

Chan: you actually responded

xxx-2209: Please don't text me

xxx-2209: I don't know who you are

Chan: sorry! i promise i won't hit on you again!

Chan: i literally googled bad pickup lines to use as a joke, please don't think i was serious lol

Chan: and my name's bang chan! we go to the same college!

xxx-2209: ...how do you know?

Chan: my dad is the principal so i hacked his computer and found all the students' numbers and decided to text some random ones

Chan: cause i was bored

xxx-2209: Oh yeah, because that's something normal people do

xxx-2209: Not weird at all

Chan: :(

Chan: by the way i know your name!

Chan: i have it on the screen in front of me

xxx-2209: bang chan (if that is your real name...)

xxx-2209: You are terrifying, and I haven't even met you

xxx-2209: Please stop

Chan: but i just want friends !!!

_Chan changed xxx-2209's name to Seungmin_

Chan: seungmin please :(

Seungmin: Just because you know my name doesn't mean I trust you more

Seungmin: I actually trust you less now

Chan: well here's picture proof that i'm actually a person

Chan:  


Chan: that is me!

Chan: ft the principal's office wall in the back lol

Seungmin: Wait I think I've seen you around

Seungmin: Aren't you a music major?

Chan: yup! i'm a senior

Seungmin: So why did you hack the principal's computer?

Seungmin: Wait you said he's your dad

Chan: he is indeed

Chan: i'm in his office and i'm bored so i decided to do this

Chan: figured i could make some friends

Seungmin: So you're a 4th year music major named bang chan, and your dad is jyp

Seungmin: Like, THE jyp

Seungmin: Damn

Seungmin: That's intimidating

Chan: it's really not!

Seungmin: What information do you have on me

Seungmin: Like, what does it say on his computer?

Chan: just basics like your full name, college major, phone number, address, birthday, allergies, all that stuff

Seungmin: You say it's "just basics" but then go on to list p much everything there is to know about a person

Chan: oops lol

Seungmin: so have you texted anyone else?

Chan: yeah but they blocked me :(

Chan: i'm gonna try texting more people after you though

Seungmin: Oh okay

Seungmin: Good luck I guess

Seungmin: I'm gonna do some vocal practice now

Chan: ah good luck!

Chan: it was nice talking to you!

Seungmin: Well... it wasn't nice talking to you, but thanks for entertaining me!

Chan: oof

Chan: brutal honesty

Chan: i appreciate that

\-----

4:34 pm

**xxx-1108, Chan (private chat)**

Chan: dude!!! why did i just realize i don't actually have your number?

xxx-1108: don't dude me

xxx-1108: also idk, we literally talk every day on snap

xxx-1108: i thought you had my number?

xxx-1108: i have yours

_Chan changed xxx-1108's name to binnie_

Chan: yeah idk either

Chan: wait i might've deleted your number from my phone that time i got drunk and thought you were trying to steal my laptop and then didn't talk to you for the rest of the night?

Chan: yeah now that i think about it... i probably did

binnie: oop-

binnie: wait how did you get my number back then?

Chan: hacked dad's computer, so now i have access to all the performance majors' numbers

Chan: i texted a few strangers already

Chan: lol

binnie: chan don't terrify strangers

Chan: i haven't terrified anyone!

binnie: are you sure about that?

binnie: are you absolutely sure about that?

Chan: you have no faith in me, smh...

binnie: damn right i don't :)

Chan: :/

Chan: anyway are you down to be in a gc with me and some of the random numbers i texted?

Chan: we could all be friends! :)

binnie: sure whatever

Chan: thanks binnie!

Chan: see u in class tomorrow!

\-----

4:38 pm

**xxx-0502, Chan (private chat)**

Chan: hi!

Chan: do you like penguins?

_xxx-0502 blocked Chan_

Chan: rude...

\-----

4:39 pm

**xxx-1509, Chan (private chat)**

Chan: ba

Chan: na

Chan: na

xxx-1509: bananaboat

Chan: le gasp !!!

Chan: another aussie???

xxx-1509: aussie?? :O

xxx-1509: yeah mate!!!

xxx-1509: wait idk who you are or how you got my number

xxx-1509: i should probs be more careful here (:

Chan: i hacked the principal's computer and now i'm texting random numbers from students at our college

Chan: hahah don't worry

xxx-1509: oh so we go to the same college? sweet!

Chan: you're not even gonna comment on the part where i hacked the principal?

xxx-1509: uhh,,, i guess i should

xxx-1509: so why'd you do that?

Chan: For Fun!

xxx-1509: lmao mood

xxx-1509: i guess you know my name already if you have it on the screen?

Chan: yes! you're lee felix yongbok

_xxx-1509 changed their name to felix_

felix: omg please just call me felix

felix: ignore the korean name

felix: anyway what's your name? :D

Chan: i'm bang chan and i'm a senior music major!

felix: cool! i'm a dance major!

felix: wait you probably know that already

Chan: yup hahaha

felix: oh damn, your power :O

felix: lmao imagine the mess you could create with this

felix: you could just add a bunch of random students to a gc and be like "be friends !!!" and they wouldn't know anything

Chan: i mean... theoretically, yes

Chan: do you think i should do that?

felix: oof idk

felix: might be too much of a mess

Chan: that might be true

felix: how many people have you texted?

Chan: you're the fifth but that also includes a person i already knew, so you're the fourth of the strangers :)

Chan: two of them blocked me so you're technically only the second stranger i've had a successful conversation with...

felix: is that really surprising to you?

felix: i mean, you're a stranger

felix: they'd be right to block you

Chan: well... no, but you still responded :)

felix: yeah lmao i like living life on the edge

felix: sHIT I FORGOT TO SEND IN MY DANCE VIDEO

felix: GOTTA BLAST BUT IT WAS NICE TALKING TO YOU!

Chan: oof good luck! and you too!

\-----

4:49 pm

**xxx-2510, Chan (private chat)**

Chan: is your name earl gray? because you look like a hot-tea!

xxx-2510: dude step it up

xxx-2510: that sucked

Chan: ohoh? you're really gonna complain about my pickup lines?

xxx-2510: here, let me show you how it's done:

xxx-2510: please don't let this get to your head, but do you want some?

Chan: i don't get it?

Chan: ...

Chan: nvm i just got it

Chan: and no, i don't want head

Chan: i might block you though :/

xxx-2510: hey!!!!!! you texted first!

xxx-2510: and my pickup line was MUCH better than yours

xxx-2510: also i have no idea how tf you got my number or who tf you are so if either of us is gonna block someone, it should be me

Chan: A Valid Point

xxx-2510: so how'd you get my number

Chan: hacked the principal's computer so technically i got every student's number now

xxx-2510: oh damn, and you texted me?

Chan: well, you and some others

Chan: i'm bored and i'm trying to entertain myself

Chan: by the way your name is lee minho

xxx-2510: and that's not creepy at all

_Chan changed xxx-2510's name to Minho_

Chan: i can see it on the computer screen

Chan: i'm not stalking you or anything

Minho: that kinda sounds like you're stalking me :/

Chan: i swear i'm not!

Minho: well stranger on the internet

Minho: i gotta go but feel free to hit me up with more bad pickup lines that i can reject

Minho: also what's your name?

Chan: bang chan, i'm a 4th year music major so we're in the same year

Minho: cool

Minho: bye

Chan: bye minho!

\-----

4:55 pm

**xxx-0802, Chan (private chat)**

Chan: do you have ANY idea how long i've been sat in this office now???

xxx-0802: nope and i don't think i wanna know

xxx-0802: also i'm p sure you got the wrong number

Chan: hahaah no

Chan: you're yang jeongin, right?

xxx-0802: sorry no, my mom told me not to talk to strangers

Chan: my name's bang chan and we go to the same college

Chan: see, now i'm not a stranger anymore! :D

xxx-0802: ...not how it works, but okay

xxx-0802: yeah i guess that's me

xxx-0802: but why do you have my number?

Chan: i have everyone's number

xxx-0802: ominous!

xxx-0802: thanks, i'm terrified!

Chan: because i hacked the school network and got access to all the performance major's numbers

Chan: which is also how i know your name and your major and your age

xxx-0802: well that's even more ominous cause now you sound like a stalker!

Chan: aww no i'm just trying to pass time, sorry to scare you

Chan: i'm waiting for my dad to get here so i decided to do some hacking in the meantime to try and make friends :]

xxx-0802: aww niceu

_xxx-0802 changed their name to innie_

innie: i guess i can be your friend then

innie: btw are you my age?

Chan: no i'm a senior lol

innie: omg you're OLD

Chan: hey! >:(

innie: oldie!!!

innie: but i guess i can still talk to you despite the age difference

innie: if anything, getting to know you might help me understand the older generation better!

Chan: what the fuck you're a sophomore that's not a big gap

Chan: i thought you were nice, but then you go and say that :/

innie: tough luck! deal with it! ;D

Chan: yeah okay :/

\-----

4:59 pm

**xxx-2003, Chan (private chat)**

Chan: lonely

Chan: i am so lonely

xxx-2003: that's what they all say :-/

Chan: !!! omg a response !!!

Chan: thank you good sir

xxx-2003: uhh,,, who even are you???

Chan: bang chan 4th year music major at the same college as you

Chan: there, now we've got that out of the way

Chan: hi hyunjin! how are you?

xxx-2003: if felix gave you my number i'll kill him

xxx-2003: not even worried about it

Chan: felix? lee felix yongbok?

xxx-2003: omg i knew it was him!!!

xxx-2003: tell him to stop giving my number to strangers!!! i don't want a boyfriend!!!

Chan: no i didn't get it from felix!

Chan: i hacked the principal's computer and started texting random numbers of students that i found!

xxx-2003: sounds fake but ok

xxx-2003: also why would you do that?

Chan: because i'm bored in jyp's office and i know his passwords

Chan: what other reason could i possibly need

xxx-2003: understandable

xxx-2003: have a nice day!

Chan: oh are you leaving?

xxx-2003: i mean i have a dance project with felix that i still haven't handed in and he's been calling me for the past 20 minutes to try and fix it

xxx-2003: so yeah

xxx-2003: sorry stranger on the internet! but we can talk later if you wanna? :-)

Chan: aw it's fine

Chan: i still have plenty of random numbers to text

xxx-2003: oh yeah good luck with that!

Chan: thanks! good luck to you too!

_Chan changed xxx-2003's name to Hyunjin_

\-----

5:07 pm

**xxx-1409, Chan (private chat)**

Chan: hey babe

Chan: what did you say your name was?

Chan: i wanna make sure i'm screaming the right name tonight ;)

xxx-1409: if anyone's gonna be screaming it'll be me

xxx-1409: because you're scary

xxx-1409: (and also because i'm a bottom but that's beside the point)

Chan: omg sorry i'm joking ahahahh

xxx-1409: okay so name, age, where do you live?

Chan: bang chan, senior at the same college as you, live in an apartment near campus

Chan: and you're han jisung!

Chan: i hacked the school system so that's how i know your number

Chan: and pretty much everything else the school knows about you

xxx-1409: school is wack oof they know nothing about me

xxx-1409: wait… what DO they know about me??

Chan: name, age, major, address, phone number, a bunch of shit idk

Chan: i'm not really looking at that i was just looking for numbers to text because i'm bored

xxx-1409: well then make a group chat

Chan: funny you would say that...

_xxx-1409 changed their name to jisungie_

jisungie: no wait are you really gonna?

jisungie: i don't wanna be in it

jisungie: my antisocial ass cannot handle this

jisungie: or well i do wanna be in it but also not...

jisungie: ya feel?

Chan: nope! :)

Chan: i'm gonna add you and everyone else who responded today!

jisungie: oh damn oh man oh boy here we go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi and welcome to my latest Mess™ :D


	2. I GO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "thanks for having no self-preservation skills and being willing to talk to strangers!" -bang chan

6:50 pm

_Chan added binnie, Minho, Hyunjin, jisungie, felix, Seungmin and innie to a group chat!_

_Chan set the chat name to **stranger danger!**_

Chan: so here are all the people who didn't reject me today! :)

Chan: thanks for having no self-preservation skills and being willing to talk to strangers!

innie: oof are you still in the office?

Chan: no lmao

Chan: that was like two hours ago

jisungie: you know, i was joking when i said to make a group chat

Chan: oh? well i wasn't :)

Chan: now we can all be friends!

Minho: idk about everyone else but i don't even know YOU

Minho: what makes you think i wanna get to know a bunch of strangers

Chan: ??? why not

Seungmin: Wait did I just see jisungie in here?

Seungmin: like, han jisung?

jisungie: omg yeah it's me! and you're here too!

Chan: OH! you two know each other?

Seungmin: Sadly, yes

Seungmin: We're both music majors in the same year and we also live together

Hyunjin: why sadly? :-0

felix: hey hyUNJIN IT'S YOU!

felix: i also know someone here!!!

Chan: well i texted some numbers from the same class so i guess it's not too weird that people know each other

Hyunjin: oh yes me and felix are also in the same class

Hyunjin: so we're already friends :-)

Chan: cool! then the rest of us can introduce ourselves to each other now!

binnie: someone stop chan and his bad life decisions

innie: hello stranger who is apparently matching names with me

binnie: oh shit we do

binnie: what's your real name?

innie: jeongin

binnie: oh okay!

binnie: i'm changbin

Chan: those aren't full introductions :/

Chan: at least say your major! or what year you're in

Chan: make it more interesting guys!!!

Seungmin: "interesting" says the guy who hacked the principal's computer to get all our numbers... :/

felix: personally i think that sounds like a very interesting thing to do!

felix: 10/10 would try

binnie: okay so anyway

binnie: i'm a senior music major, same as chan

innie: and i'm a sophomore theater major! ^-^

innie: also i have a question

Chan: shoot

innie: what even is this chat? is it just to get to know each other?

innie: like, we don't even have anything in common

Chan: we go to the same college + we're all performance majors!

Minho: yeah and there are plenty of performance majors at this college that i can't stand

Minho: what if the people in this chat are like that?

Chan: only time will tell ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

innie: okay that's fair ig

innie: anyway my introduction is done now! :D

innie: someone else wanna go?

felix: I GO

felix: i'm felix lee, 3rd year dance major, and i'm from australia!

felix: i already know hyunjin from class but everyone else here is a stranger to me

Hyunjin: can i go next since he mentioned me??

Chan: sure thing!

Hyunjin: cool

Hyunjin: i'm hwang hyunjin, 3rd year dance major (so the same as lixie)

Hyunjin: uhh yeah i think that's about it :-D

Hyunjin: also i'm a boy! just so no one gets confused lol

Chan: oh that's right

Chan: maybe we should say pronouns too so we don't mess up?

Chan: considering most of us have never met irl

felix: good idea!

felix: btw i'm also a boy, so he him

innie: he/him for me!

binnie: same here

Seungmin: well I guess I can go next with the introduction

Seungmin: I'm Kim Seungmin, major in music, in my 3rd year

Seungmin: He/him

Minho: am i allowed to not use any pronouns at all?

Minho: don't talk about me

Minho: i don't ever want to be referred to, ever

jisungie: lmao same

Chan: minho :(

Chan: you don't have to say your pronouns but introduce yourself? please?

Minho: hahahah sure

Minho: chan hit me up with a bad pickup line so i'm just here to bully him about it

Minho: that's the only reason i haven't left this chat yet :)

Chan: you haven't even met me... :/

jisungie: omg i also wanna bully you for your pickup lines cause the one you used on me SUCKED

Seungmin: He hit me up with a bad pickup line as well

Seungmin: Is that how he starts all his conversations with strangers?

Chan: no, that was only you three

Chan: and also, i did it as a joke :/

jisungie: well i'm definitely gonna be screaming tonight because you terrified me

binnie: ...what

Chan: nothing!

jisungie: the pickup line he used was "what's you name again? i wanna make sure i'm screaming the right name tonight"

Chan: your response was worse though!!!

Chan: something about how you'll be the one screaming, because i'm terrifying

Chan: and also the other thing that i'm not sure if i should say here

jisungie: lmao it's okay you can say it

Chan: i'm not sure i want to...

Minho: i wanna know what jisungie said!

Seungmin: me too

Seungmin: I hope it was embarrassing so I can tease them about it :)

Chan: well... they said that they would be the one screaming, cause they're a bottom

felix: omg jisung!

felix: i dont even know you but if that's the first thing you said to chan...

felix: you sound like a fun person, lol

Chan: okay can we get back to minho's introduction please

Minho: 4th year dance major

Minho: and if you absolutely HAVE to talk about me, i guess my pronouns are he/him

innie: cool! :D who's left?

Seungmin: jisung is the only one left i think

jisungie: okay then

jisungie: hi i'm han jisung! :D

jisungie: a junior and a music major, live with seungminnie

Chan: nice!

jisungie: and for pronouns

jisungie: uhh

jisungie: gender is wack, please use they/them

felix: important question!!!!!

felix: can i say things like dude/bro/girl/boi/man to you or does that make you uncomfy?

felix: cause i use those as gender neutral things but i won't do it if you don't like it!

jisungie: ah no it's fine!

jisungie: i use dude/bro/man/etc WAY too much for someone who rejects gender, lmao

felix: okay great! :D

Minho: anyway! now that that is out of the way, is anyone here gay?

Minho: looking for hookups

Chan: ...are you serious

Minho: no i'm minho :)

binnie: oh noooooo

binnie: dad jokes :/

jisungie: dad jokes? more like bad jokes

binnie: see, jisung gets it

minho: so i can't help but notice that i didn't get a response to my question... :)

Seungmin: chan can you kick minho from this group?

Seungmin: please

minho: rude!!!

Chan: no!

Chan: this is not a place for hookups but i will also not kick anyone out

Chan: unless someone is rude in which case i will first try to get them to realize that it was rude but if you actively hurt someone else in here... you're dead to me

felix: aww that's so nice!

binnie: ...why is that your reaction when chan threatens to murder us?

felix: he didn't threaten to murder us though!

felix: i only focused on the nice part of his message and it was very heartwarming ^-^

Chan: good! no one has been rude yet so i think this is gonna be great! :)

hyunjin: feLIX OUR DANCE VIDEO IS TOO BIG TO PUT IN THE ASSIGNMENT!!!!!

innie: uhh,,, what

felix: wAIT SHIT WHAT DO WE DO????

felix: WE'RE ALREADY LATE WITH IT!!!

hyunjin: GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME

felix: IAM OMW

Chan: ...oookay

Chan: i guess that's enough for today

Chan: i'll see you all whenever anyone wants to say something! bye guys!

innie: bye!

Seungmin: Farewell

binnie: bai


	3. it's the Vibes™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i am straight up Not Vibing with that" -felix lee

9:57 am

**stranger danger! (8)**

Chan: i had the weirdest dream last night

Chan: and you were all in it!

Seungmin: Oh yeah because that's completely normal

Seungmin: Definitely not weird

Seungmin: Nope

Seungmin: Not at all

Chan: in my defense, i didn't dream about any of your faces

Minho: ...how is that a good defense?

Chan: idk...?

Chan: it's slightly less creepy than dreaming about your faces i guess!

Hyunjin: slightly

felix: oooh what did you dream? :D

Chan: that you were all magical beings!

Chan: minho was a witch, innie was a siren and hyunjin was a werewolf but those are the only ones i remember

Hyunjin: lmao are u like an oracle or something??

jisungie: ooh wait what if he is though?

binnie: so...

binnie: you guys are saying that oracles are real?

binnie: is that what you're saying?

jisungie: i'm not saying anything

Hyunjin: nope hahahahhah why would you say that???

binnie: ???

Chan: wait... what if i'm right though?

Chan: what if the reason i texted you guys is because i subconsciously sensed that you are all supernatural?

Chan: what if this is fate? :o

Minho: are you for real right now

Seungmin: I can't tell if he's joking or not

Seungmin: I'm not sure if he's exposing himself, or if he's exposing us...?

Chan: okay but was i right?

Chan: cause if i was then this is definitely fate!

Hyunjin: i feel like you're kinda exposing yourself by claiming to have prophetic dreams and a connection to fate like this...

Chan: okay but! am i RIGHT?

innie: lol yeah

innie: or you were right about me at least

Hyunjin: omg me too :-D

Minho: yeah

Minho: same

binnie: wait, chan hyung

binnie: you're an oracle?

Chan: yeah! :)

binnie: and you never told me???

binnie: ohmygod i've been trying to hide from you for so long wtf

binnie: i could've told you that i'm a vampire AGES ago!!

Hyunjin: omg so everyone here is actually supernatural? and we found out about it because chan had a dream?

felix: that's so wild

innie: wait can everyone please expose themselves?

innie: we already exposed that i'm a siren, chan oracle, minho witch and hyunjin werewolf but not the rest

innie: and changbin exposed himself

felix: i'm also a werewolf :D

Hyunjin: gang gang

Seungmin: Well, I'm a fae

Seungmin: and jisung just dropped their phone but I think they'll respond in a few seconds

jisungie: oh yeah hi! i'm a witch!

Minho: oooh

Minho: you can be my protege then ;)

jisungie: oh, uhm

jisungie: yeah sure!

jisungie: if you want

Hyunjin: is it bad that i'm a little scared of minho? just a little

Hyunjin: i know i only heard of him yesterday but still

Seungmin: I kind of agree

felix: its the Vibes™

binnie: so anyway

binnie: chan, did your dream say anything else about why we're all here?

binnie: was it actually fate?

Chan: nah i think my oracle powers subconsciously picked up on the fact that all of you are supernatural

Chan: yesterday when i was scrolling through the list with the phone numbers, i felt some weird pull to all of your names so ig that was my power telling me i should text you

Chan: and i didn't even realize

felix: didn't you say you texted some other numbers as well?

Chan: yeah i did! but those people blocked me :(

jisungie: ngl i was very close to blocking you for a sec there

Seungmin: yeah same

innie: me too

felix: what if those other people you texted are also supernatural? :o

felix: the ones who blocked you?

Chan: yeah, they probably are

Chan: but they blocked me so it's too late to add them here now :(

felix: aww man :(

Seungmin: Question

jisungie: hey tell me what you want...?

Seungmin: What is this chat for?

Seungmin: or I mean, I get that chan was bored in an office yesterday, but like

innie: what are we gonna use it for in the future?

Seungmin: Yeah

Seungmin: what he said

Chan: oh! i was just thinking we could get to know each other

Chan: send memes, rant, talk about classes, complain, whatever you guys want!

Chan: and now i guess we could also discuss supernatural stuff in here :)

jisungie: chan is the first person i've met who somehow manages to make those smileys NOT look passive aggressive

binnie: yeah i agree!

binnie: most people make them look so threatening

Minho: yeah :)

binnie: ...case in point

Minho: okay i just realized that i've never met any of you irl and i might be making a bad impression

Minho: i hope everyone knows that i'm joking when i say things like that

jisungie: i knew that but thanks for clarifying! ^o^

Seungmin: Yeah

Seungmin: That was oddly thoughtful of you

Minho: i am oddly thoughtful :)

Seungmin: ...noted

Hyunjin: it's so weird to find so many other supernaturals at once

Hyunjin: i didn't think there would be other ones at our college

felix: same!!! i was so shooketh to find out that you're a werewolf

binnie: i feel the same way about chan hyung!

binnie: i never would have expected him to be an oracle and i've known him for over three years

Chan: same here!

Chan: it's weird that i never had any prophetic dreams before now

Chan: but i do know plenty of people who go to/used to go to our college and are supernatural

Hyunjin: really??? :-0

Chan: the dance majors kim yugyeom and lisa manoban, theater major bambam (but he graduated last year), and plenty of other music majors

jisungie: damn i don't even know that many people lol

innie: wait

innie: didn't you say that jyp is your dad?

innie: does that mean he's also supernatural?

Chan: yup hahahha

Hyunjin: ooooh what is he???

Chan: also an oracle

Chan: that's where i got it from

Hyunjin: damn :-0

Minho: sorry but hyunjin

Minho: can you please stop giving noses to your smileys? it disturbs me

Hyunjin: you disturb me

Minho: :/

Minho: in the air fryer, 180° for 20 minutes

Hyunjin: ...what

Minho: that's how you get a crispy hyunjin ;)

Hyunjin: W HA T

Hyunjin: I AM? SCARED

Hyunjin: DISTURBED

Hyunjin: THREATENED

felix: i am straight up Not Vibing with that

Chan: oookay guys! let's move on :)

Chan: i have a class in twenty minutes so i have to leave, sadly

jisungie: oh lmao i've been in class this entire time

Seungmin: Me too

Chan: ...

Chan: disappointed but not surprised :/

Hyunjin: DEAD MEME

innie: DEAD MEME

Minho: DEAD MEME

Chan: it might be a dead meme, but it still applies to this situation :)

_felix changed Chan's name to dead meme_

dead meme: ...thanks i guess

felix: you're welcome! ^.^

felix: bye everyone and good luck in class!

dead meme: thanks! that's actually very nice of you :)

felix: ^o^

_dead meme changed felix's name to sunshine_

dead meme: there you go!

sunshine: !!!

sunshine: thank you <3

jisungie: omg i recently wrote a song called sunshine!

sunshine: GASP! sunshine twins!! :D

jisungie: <3

sunshine: <3

sunshine: but bye for real everyone! see u later!

dead meme: good luck in class guys :)


	4. friendship ESTABLISHED!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i have two babies now!" -han jisung

4:30 pm

**stranger danger! (8)**

jisungie: seungmin told me i'm stupid for this but

jisungie: i think i found minho today? maybe?

Minho: ;)

dead meme: oh really? that's cool!

dead meme: where did you see him?

jisungie: ok i'm not actually sure if it was him

jisungie: minho

jisungie: can you confirm if i saw you or not?

Minho: sure, just describe the person you think was me

Seungmin: Aaand here we go... :/

jisungie: da vinci face :-o

jisungie: kinda average height?

jisungie: /// striped shirt ///

jisungie: ORANGE HAIR!!!!

jisungie: ~ cat boy vibes ~

Minho: that's actually very accurate

Minho: yeah i think you saw me

Hyunjin: sidenote, but i love how jisung wrote that description

sunshine: lol same!

sunshine: but how did you know it was minho? :o

Minho: oh... yeah that's a valid question lmao, i didn't even think about that

_jisungie changed Minho's name to cat boy_

jisungie: sorry ok i'll respond to the question now

jisungie: i did a tracking spell!

jisungie: that's why seungmin said i was stupid!

dead meme: don't call each other stupid!

Seungmin: no no, I said it in a very loving way

jisungie: sure jan :/

jisungie: anyway!

jisungie: i wasn't sure if the spell worked or not but it pointed to minho so then i asked my other friend who he was

sunshine: your other friend?

jisungie: yeah, my friend other than seungmin

jisungie: i have Two (2) and seungmin is one

jisungie: anyway! my other friend said that he's a senior

jisungie: and my great deduction skills lead me to the conclusion that he must be minho!

Seungmin: Their great deduction skills were only based on the fact that the guy was carrying a sports bag and the only senior dance major in this chat is minho

jisungie: see? great deduction skills! :D

cat boy: damn

cat boy: i can't believe you saw me and i didn't get to see you :/

jisungie: seungmin saw you too, he was with me

cat boy: why didn't you come up and talk to me? :(

jisungie: uuuuuuuuuh

jisungie: i just didn't feel like having a mental breakdown in the middle of campus

jisungie: but at least i know what you look like now! :D

binnie: are you saying that talking to minho would give you a mental breakdown? lol

cat boy: :(

jisungie: oh no no no! that's not it!

jisungie: i'm sure minho is a nice and overall pleasant person to be around!

cat boy: ;)

jisungie: ...mostly

dead meme: minho!

dead meme: heey

dead meme: how you doin? ;)

cat boy: is that... a friends reference?

dead meme: yeaaah!!

cat boy: does this mean i can use more pickup lines on you? ;)

dead meme: ...slightly less enthusiastic yeaaah

cat boy: okay then!

cat boy: is your name winter?

cat boy: because you'll be coming soon ;)

dead meme: ...i see you have a preference for inappropriate pickup lines

dead meme: which is fine!

dead meme: but i will not use anything like that in front of the kids

Hyunjin: the kids???

dead meme: yeah! i'm pretty sure i'm the oldest here!

dead meme: actually idk any of your birthdays, but there's only three seniors and i know binnie is younger than me

Seungmin: Two days ago, you said that you had a bunch of information about us on the computer

dead meme: oh right! yes! but i wasn't really paying attention to your birthdays, i was only looking for phone numbers :)

Seungmin: okay good

Seungmin: I'm not telling anyone my birthday

jisungie: it's ok, seungmin's birthday just passed

dead meme: oh! happy belated birthday!

Seungmin: ...That was weeks ago

Seungmin: and jisung's birthday also passed around the same time

sunshine: oh really? mine was also a few weeks ago as well! :D

dead meme: happy belated birthday to all of you!!

dead meme: i would bring you a cake but you'll have to accept an imaginary one cause i've never met any of you irl and i don't wanna overwhelm you!

sunshine: aww

sunshine: that's so sweet! <3

innie: speaking of meeting irl!

innie: i feel kinda weird walking around campus, knowing that any stranger i pass could be from this gc

innie: what if i've seen you guys before? or what if we meet irl and don't realize it??

Hyunjin: a valid concern tbh

cat boy: this group chat has existed for... Two days

cat boy: now is not the time to be concerned about meeting each other

Seungmin: yeah same, I don't even know you guys

sunshine: ok so how do you define friendship?

Seungmin: ...what

sunshine: like, what's the reqiememeents?

sunshine: when can we call ourselves friends??

Seungmin: I think you mean requirements but I get what you mean

cat boy: idk but i think friendship includes regularly talking to each other

cat boy: or even if you don't talk regularly, you gotta know each other pretty well

Seungmin: Considering most of us first heard of each other two days ago, I would not say we're friends yet

cat boy: aquiantainces?

Seungmin: You spelled that wrong but yeah, probably

sunshine: ok! so how long do we need to talk regularly before we're friends? :D

cat boy: i don't think friendship is something you can measure

cat boy: after a while, you just know

cat boy: it'll feel natural to call ourselves friends once we know each other better

Seungmin: Yeah, I agree

sunshine: ooh

sunshine: honestly i was mostly asking cause i was curious what you would say but that sounds smart!

jisungie: yeah! idk about minho but seungmin actually has brain cells :D

Seungmin: ...why do you say that as if it's surprising?

jisungie: cause most people don't have brain cells

jisungie: it's nothing personal against you baby <3

Seungmin: :/

cat boy: wait, baby?

cat boy: are you two dating??

Seungmin: No

jisungie: yes <3

Seungmin: It's just that jisung has a bad habit of calling all their friends baby :/

Seungmin: I hate that

sunshine: jisung, you can call me baby if you want :D

sunshine: i don't mind

jisungie: omg okay baby <3

Hyunjin: it's okay with me too

jisungie: omg!!

jisungie: i have two babies now! <3

dead meme: as weird as this is, it's also sort of wholesome...?

dead meme: i'm honestly not that weirded out by it

sunshine: wait does that mean me, hyunjin and jisung are friends? since seungmin says that's what jisung calls their friends

Hyunjin: friendship ESTABLISHED!

jisungie: yisss!!!

sunshine: :D

jisungie: :D

Hyunjin: :-D

cat boy: hyunjin ffs

cat boy: stop giving the smileys a nose, it's weird

Hyunjin: but how else are they supposed to breathe??

cat boy: why would they need to breathe? they're dead

dead meme: OKAY LET'S CHANGE THE SUBJECT!

dead meme: i think it's great that hyunjin & jisung & felix have established friendship! even though you haven't met yet!

sunshine: i've met hyunjin though

sunshine: we're in the same class

jisungie: right! and i've met seungmin!

Seungmin: You live in the same dorm as me

Seungmin: Obviously we've met each other

Hyunjin: omg okay! so jisung has an established friendship with me, felix and seungmin!

Hyunjin: seungmin please establish friendship with me and felix :-(

Hyunjin: we're so lonely without you :-(

jisungie: yeah, i just want my babies to know each other :(

Seungmin: What if felix and hyunjin are older than you though

Seungmin: how do you know they're your babies?

jisungie: wdym? they can still be my babies even if they're older

sunshine: exactly! ^-^

sunshine: but we're all in the same year so we're the same age either way

sunshine: my birthday is sept 15, if that makes a difference

jisungie: omg! i'm older than you by exactly one day!

sunshine: OMG!

Hyunjin: i'm older than jisung then

Hyunjin: but that's ok

jisungie: still baby to me <3

Hyunjin: <3

innie: ...are they flirting? or is this some weird friendship thing?

Hyunjin: aksjakhdsajkhs

Hyunjin: i don't flirt with strangers!

jisungie: baby! :(

jisungie: we just established friendship, how can you call me a stranger so easily?

Hyunjin: AHHH I DIDN'T MEAN TO BABY

Hyunjin: SORRY

jisungie: it's ok i forgive you <3

Hyunjin: <3

innie: ok this is definitely some weird flirty thing

innie: but i guess it's okay since minho & chan seem to still have that pickup line thing going on

cat boy: ;)

dead meme: *-*

innie: aaand that's enough for today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot to say this last time but i used a randomizer wheel to decide what supernatural creature everyone is because i'm indecisive like that :p


	5. it's a love cult!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Congratulations guys, there's no longer any sanity left!" -kim seungmin

7:47 pm

_jisungie added Hyunjin, sunshine and Seungmin to a group chat!_

_jisungie set the chat name to **established friends!**_

jisungie: hi babies!

jisungie: no one used the other gc today so i decided to force seungmin to establish friendship

Seungmin: jisung and the baby agenda

Seungmin: smh :/

sunshine: hey actually i have a question for you

Seungmin: For me?

sunshine: yeah you

sunshine: why do you capitalize sometimes but not all the time?

Seungmin: Oh

Seungmin: idk

Seungmin: I never capitalize jisung's name because they are a bastard and don't deserve my respect

jisungie: hey???

Seungmin: but that's true for most people so I don't capitalize names in general

Hyunjin: lmao

Hyunjin: that's valid tho

Seungmin: Other than that I just write however I want, and that usually means using capital letters properly

sunshine: ok! cool!

Hyunjin: hey guys!! we need Cool Chatnames™ for this chat!!

Hyunjin: if we're gonna be friends, we gotta have better names than these

Hyunjin: plus we can't have the same names as in the other gc

Hyunjin: that's just confusing

Seungmin: It really isn't but ok

sunshine: let's change! :D

sunshine: any suggestions?

jisungie: i don't really have any

Hyunjin: should we match???

Hyunjin: there's four of us

Hyunjin: what else is there four of??

jisungie: teletubbies, the beatles, big time rush, animals, seasons, horsemen of the apocalypse...

sunshine: TELETUBBIES omg that's terrifying!

Seungmin: ..."animals"

Seungmin: jisung, do you seriously think there are only four animals?

jisungie: lmao no, i'm not that dumb

jisungie: animals is one of the few things i actually care about!

Hyunjin: ok idea!

sunshine: shoot!

Hyunjin: let's just have nicknames

Hyunjin: like

_Hyunjin changed their name to hyuni_

hyuni: that?

jisungie: oh!

_jisungie changed their name to sungie!_

_sunshine changed their name to lix!_

lix!: gotta have the exclamitiaon mark :D

Seungmin: You spelled that wrong

Seungmin: But okay

_Seungmin changed their name to minnie_

hyuni: !!!

hyuni: :-D

minnie: I will hesitantly admit that this is cute

sungie!: aww baby '3'

sungie!: i knew you would come around eventually

lix!: is this proof that seungmin loves us?

sungie!: this is proof that seungmin loves us

minnie: ...I haven't even met you guys

minnie: stop spreading these lies about me!

sungie!: mwah! ily minnie ^o^

minnie: ...

hyuni: hey so am i the only one who thinks chan is trying to start a cult??

lix!: w h a t

hyuni: yeah!

hyuni: idk it just seems kinda weird to add a bunch of strangers to a group chat

hyuni: and we're all supernatural

hyuni: so i thought maybe he's starting a cult?

sungie!: you know what, that's a valid concern

lix!: should we maybe ask him?

minnie: Uh?

minnie: Are you just gonna open the gc and ask chan if he's starting a cult, out of nowhere?

lix!: yeah!

lix!: i don't see why not ^-^

\-----

8:02 pm

**stranger danger! (8)**

sunshine: hey chan!

sunshine: hyunjin has a question for you

sunshine: (hyunjin, ask him!!)

dead meme: oh okay! hyunjin, what is it? :)

Hyunjin: is this a cult??

dead meme: ...what

dead meme: why would it be?

Hyunjin: i dunno!

Hyunjin: you just added random strangers to a gc, so i was just wondering if maybe you're trying to start a cult??

cat boy: mmmmm yes

dead meme: uhh... minho?

dead meme: What??

cat boy: a love cult!

sunshine: awww

sunshine: wait...

sunshine: is that wholesome or is it bad?

cat boy: idk

cat boy: i mean, chan did use those weird pickup lines to get me, jisung and seungmin here...

Hyunjin: oh! so it's a love cult!

binnie: i love the conspiracy theories guys, keep em coming!

cat boy: oh i will ;)

cat boy: they will ALL be coming

binnie: ...

innie: OHMYGOD PLEASE KEEP IT PG

innie: i AM A CHILD!! AN INNOCENT CHILD!!

cat boy: aren't you a sophomore?

innie: EXACTLY!

innie: DON'T TAINT ME

cat boy: ...ok

dead meme: minho! don't taint the baby!!

jisungie: it's me i'm the baby

Hyunjin: it's me i'm the baby

binnie: it's me i'm the baby

sunshine: it's me i'm the baby

innie: it's me i'm the baby

jisungie: oHMYGOD

sunshine: omg we all just sent that at the same time!!

Seungmin: ...Proof that there is only one braincell in this group chat

Seungmin: Congratulations guys, there's no longer any sanity left!

jisungie: cooongratulations glad you're doing great~

felicks: oh WOAOAAH

jisungie: coongratulations how are you okay~

Hyunjin: oH WOAOAH

jisungie: how could you bE sO fine

jisungie: can see it In yOur eyes

jisungie: the same look that you Gave me that kills me insiide~

dead meme: ...

Seungmin: Art.

Seungmin: I have nothing else to say about it

Seungmin: That song is Art.

sunshine: strem congretulitions by day6!! <3

cat boy: ...strem

innie: ...congretulitions

sunshine: yes <3

sunshine: best song by the best band i think <3

Seungmin: I think so too

dead meme: oookay...

dead meme: anyway! :)

dead meme: what were we talking about?

binnie: cults

dead meme: oh...

dead meme: right. that.

cat boy: it's a love cult!

_cat boy set the chat name to **love cult!**_

cat boy: it's our new brand

cat boy: if you have any complaints about this decision, you can leave them in my mailbox

binnie: ok so where's your mailbox?

cat boy: my mailbox is this trash can that stands right outside my apartment! :)

cat boy: please leave your complaints in there and i will with 3% certainty get back to you within 40-45 business years <3

Seungmin: ..."with 3% certainty"

innie: ..."40-45 business years"

jisungie: oh! a master of bullshit!

jisungie: i bow down to you, minho

cat boy: As You Should ;)

Hyunjin: like i said earlier

Hyunjin: i am scared of minho, and i haven't even met him yet

cat boy: and like i said earlier, 20 minutes in the air fryer at 180° :)

Hyunjin: ...someone help

binnie: sorry hyunjin, there's nothing i can do for you

binnie: you're on your own

Hyunjin: does our love cult mean nothing to you changbin??

Hyunjin: heart 💔 been broke 📉 so many times ⏰

Hyunjin: i don't know 🤔 what to believe 💯

binnie: ...dramatic, but ok.

dead meme: guys!! this isn't a love cult!!

dead meme: if anything, it's a friendship cult! :)

Hyunjin: gASP! :-0

sunshine: chan just admitted that this is a cult!

dead meme: wait no

dead meme: that's not what i meant

cat boy: you're the one who said it ;)

jisungie: it's official! we're a love cult! :D

innie: that's so cool

innie: it's been a long time since i was in a cult, i barely remember how it works

binnie: wHAT?

innie: it's exciting to get back into it! :D

binnie: THE FUCK??

dead meme: changbin don't cuss!

sunshine: hahhahah

sunshine: dead meme? more like dad meme!

cat boy: ...

sunshine: cause, you know

sunshine: he sounds like a parent when he says stuf like that

Hyunjin: yeah i think we got it

sunshine: :D

jisungie: okay but i can't believe hyunjin and seungmin still have the most boringest screen names

Seungmin: That's not a word and you know it

jisungie: do i though?

sunshine: *insert the thor face*

sunshine: you know which one i mean?

jisungie: yeah i do!

sunshine:  


jisungie:  


jisungie: anyway they're boring

Hyunjin: rUDE!!

jisungie: but baby did i lie?

Hyunjin: ...no, you did not

sunshine: hyunjin should be drama qween

sunshine: cause he's very dramatic

Hyunjin: how DARE you make such baseless accusations???

Hyunjin: you come into my house, my home, and you insult me???

Hyunjin: i WILL call the authoirites!!

Seungmin: ...yeah, I see what you mean

_sunshine changed Hyunjin's name to drama qween_

drama qween: baseless accusations!!!

drama qween: but i kinda like it

sunshine: what about seungmin?

Seungmin: No I'm good

jisungie: :(

jisungie: we could just misspell his name a bit

sunshine: oh yes!

innie: but in the few days i've known him, seungmin has never misspelled anything

innie: it doesn't fit his brand

jisungie: it's irony!

_jisungie changed Seungmin's name to snuegmin_

jisungie: there!

jisungie: you're welcome baby <3

snuegmin: ...did you even try?

sunshine: in jisung's defense, all the right letters are there

sunshine: just not in the right order :D

snuegmin: I guess I can accept this

jisungie: !!!

jisungie: ily seung!!! <3 <3 <3 mwah! <3 <3 <3

snuegmin: Okay fine, you can get a heart <3

sunshine: awwwww

sunshine: wholesome!

jisungie: that's character development baybee!!

dead meme: i can't believe i actually started a love cult...

cat boy: damn right you did ;)


	6. …lol gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "wow, i can't believe no one here is heterosexual!" -hwang hyunjin

2:24 pm

**love cult! (8)**

cat boy: hey bang chan

cat boy: they say that kissing is a language of love, so would you mind starting a conversation with me? ;)

dead meme: well...

dead meme: did you know that my lips are like skittles, and you're about to taste the rainbow?

snuegmin: ...

binnie: lol gay

jisungie: and the minchan pickup line battle continues...

cat boy: wow

cat boy: i can't believe he actually flirted back with me ;)

sunshine: of course he did!

sunshine: i mean, he's him and you're you

sunshine: obviosly he flirt back

cat boy: you make a valid point

drama qween: wow, i can't believe no one here is heterosexual!

sunshine: we don't stan the straights

sunshine: let's ban the straights ^.^

dead meme: don't ban the straights!

dead meme: and you don't know that, someone here could be heterosexual

jisungie: ...

snuegmin: ...

cat boy: ...

drama qween: ...

binnie: ...

sunshine: ...

innie: ...

dead meme: wait, seriously?

dead meme: not a single one?

sunshine: no token straight guys in this group chat!

cat boy: we can't have straights in a love cult with 7 men + 1 enby

cat boy: that just doesn't make sense

jisungie: true!!

snuegmin: Maybe chan's oracle powers really wanted him to start a supernatural love cult

snuegmin: That's why everyone here is supernatural and not straight

drama qween: !!!

_drama qween set the chat name to **supernatural love cult!**_

drama qween: upgrade! :-D

cat boy: stop giving noses to your smiley faces

cat boy: it hurts my eyes to look at

cat boy: i am in Physical Pain because of you

drama qween: i've never even MET you!!!

cat boy: dance off in the 325 dance studio at 4:30 pm on friday

drama qween: oh youre on!! 😈

drama qween: but pls go easy on me im sensitive and i WILL cry if you're the slightest bit rude to me, just fyi

cat boy: oh don't worry i don't do things with rude intentions to people who don't deserve it

cat boy: and you definitely don't deserve it

drama qween: ty <3

sunshine: minho? being soft??

sunshine: it's more likely than you think! :D

cat boy: felix you could join us for the dance off, i think you said you're also a dance major

sunshine: oh that's right! i am!

sunshine: i'll be there then :D

dead meme: wait... did you three just plan a meetup?

drama qween: technically a dance off but yes :-)

drama qween: we did

dead meme: wow! i can't believe this chat is a success!

snuegmin: ...They're planning a dance off

snuegmin: How is that a success?

binnie: yeah i'm wondering the same thing...

innie: i thought the goal was to make a love cult

innie: but no one is dating yes? they haven't even kissed?

dead meme: ALKALKSJHDS

dead meme: no that's not the goal! that was all you guys!

dead meme: i just meant that people are making friends!

dead meme: friends are good :)

drama qween: i've already established friendship with felix, seungmin and jisung though

dead meme: and soon you can add minho to that list! :)

innie: aww, i know no one here :(

innie: no one else is a theater major! and no one else is a sophomore!

innie: how am i supposed to bond?

cat boy: expose your kinks or smth, idk

dead meme: MINHO!

dead meme: NO!

_sunshine changed dead meme's name to dad meme_

sunshine: i'm sorry, it had to be done

snuegmin: Don't be sorry felix

snuegmin: You did the right thing

sunshine: :D

dad meme: ...thanks for that, guys

dad meme: anyway!

dad meme: if you want friends innie, we could always have lunch together or something

innie: all of us?

dad meme: those who want to!

dad meme: some of us might think it's too soon to meet up, but considering we go to the same college anyway, i don't think it's a problem

drama queen: or we could meet up to study/just hang out somewhere!

dad meme: yeah, sure!

dad meme: if you'd rather do that then it's fine with me :)

jisungie: yeah i second hyunjin's suggestion! i don't really like eating in front of people i don't know

sunshine: omg me neither!

drama queen: omg i thought i was gonna be weird for not wanting to do that

drama queen: but we're all the same!!

jisungie: :D

sunshine: :D

drama queen: :-D

dad meme: hanging out and studying is also fine!

dad meme: but if anyone isn't down to meet up, that's okay, we won't pressure!

dad meme: with that said

dad meme: who is down to meet up?

cat boy: me

jisungie: i mean i already kinda said yes

sunshine: yeah same

drama qween: me too

snuegmin: Honestly, I'm not against it

snuegmin: And jisung is going anyway so I might as well

binnie: yeah i'm down

innie: omg! friends! :D

innie: when?

dad meme: maybe we should do it next week so we have time to talk more in the gc before meeting?

dad meme: just to make sure everyone is comfortable and all that!

snuegmin: Good idea

cat boy: yeah i support that

cat boy: but the dance off this friday is still on!

sunshine: absolutely!

drama qween: yes!!!

binnie: wait

binnie: if they're starting a dance squad, we should start a music group

jisungie: so who here is a music major? :D

jisungie: wait

jisungie: there's four of us!

snuegmin: No offense but I am not starting a music group with you guys

jisungie: i do music production! :D

jisungie: seungmin does singing

binnie: both me and chan do music production too!

dad meme: music production trio! :)

binnie: music production trio!

jisungie: music production trio! ^o^

jisungie: except i don't know you guys and we've never met before so i wouldn't call us a trio just yet

cat boy: wait the dancers have the same problem

sunshine: well...

sunshine: yes, but actually, no

sunshine: i've met hyunjin

binnie: yeah and i've met chan

binnie: so 2/3 music producers have met each other

sunshine: and 2/3 dancers have met each other

cat boy: hey!

jisungie: hey!

jisungie: omg minho

jisungie: we're the outcasts

cat boy: the rejected ones

jisungie: the lonely ones

drama qween: ...i thought i was the dramatic one here

drama qween: turns out i share that title with two other people :-/

cat boy: oh wait! jisung is my protege!

cat boy: we have something in common ;)

jisungie: ...what

\-----

2:45 pm

**cat boy, jisungie (private chat)**

_cat boy changed their name to master_

_master changed jisungie's name to protege_

master: look at that!

master: by the way we're both witches

master: that's what this is about

protege: oooh i was wondering where this was going lol

_master set the chat name to wicked witches of the west!_

protege: omg! references! :D

protege: you have my heart

master: thanks but i already have one!

protege: a heart?

master: yeah!

protege: okay

protege: wait

protege: maybe we should go back to the gc! the others are still online

master: ooh yeah maybe we should ;)

\-----

2:49 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

dad meme: surprisingly, i don't regret making this chat

dad meme: you all seem like decent people :)

cat boy: everyone who's ever been on the internet is at least a little bit cursed

cat boy: the difference is that i say cursed shit with the goal to cause maximum damage ;)

dad meme: ...ok i take it back

dad meme: i mostly don't regret making this chat! you all seem like nice people most of the time!

sunshine: aww thanks! you too ^o^

innie: uwu

binnie: can't wait to watch this mess go down irl next week...

drama qween: lmao same!

drama qween: i'm really only here for the chaos!!

jisungie: lol me too


	7. because art <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "a SEX SONG! in your HOLY group chat! i can barely believe my own eyes!" -lee minho

3:49 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

jisungie: tag yourself song lyrics edition

cat boy: ooh okay!

cat boy: "fuck a princess, I'm a king, bow down and kiss on my ring, being a bitch is my kink, what the fuck else did you think?"

jisungie: ashnikko! daisy!!

cat boy: oh you recognized it! wbu?

jisungie: "choke me like you hate me, but you love me, lowkey wanna date me when you fuck me"

cat boy: ooh a choking kink ;)

cat boy: what about everyone else?

binnie: "I drool like an animal watching its prey, I didn't think of sending you home on purpose, wow, let's take a breather here, it's hot, let's take the jacket off... "

snuegmin: DAY6

snuegmin: THE HUNT

binnie: yes it is!

jisungie: that song is definitely about sex and you can't convince me otherwise

cat boy: personally i think 365247 is more obviously about sex, but yeah that one too ;)

jisungie: based on the vibes you radiate, i feel like 365247 fits you perfectly

jisungie: just from the vibes you give me

cat boy: oh thank you!

binnie: ...was that a compliment?

cat boy: well i'm taking it that way :)

jisungie: yeah it was a compliment!

drama qween: "we're taking over the world, one kiss at a time, and then I'm taking your girl, and I'm making her mine"

jisungie: I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME! omg taste!

drama queen: lmao honestly

drama qween: i was just trying to come up with inappropriate songs to quote

drama qween: i considered quoting choke, but that didn't make as much sense

jisungie: stoOp, drOp, and drag me into plaace

drama qween: lock the fire escape~

jisungie: i'll break your pretty face

drama qween: (yeaah yeah~)

sunshine: ...i don't think i've heard that song

sunshine: this chat just looks weird to me right now

jisungie: hi felix! do you have a song you wanna quote? :D

jisungie: this started as "tag yourself song lyrics edition" but i think we kinda lost track of that

jisungie: so you can just quote whichever song you want!

snuegmin: "I tried to eat ice cream, I tried to drink tea, but I need the taste of young blood in my teeth"

jisungie: omg Poppy! <3

snuegmin: jisung you're literally the reason i listen to her

snuegmin: Thanks for that by the way

jisungie: you're welcome baby <3

dad meme: ...glad to see you guys have progressed from sex songs to cannibalism

dad meme: it fills me with unease to know that i am the reason behind all of this :/

jisungie: we're just having a god time in the gc! :D

cat boy: channie!

cat boy: if your upper lip is Christmas and your lower lip is Thanksgiving, can I come visit in between holidays? ;)

dad meme: i feel like that one's not as inappropriate as it could have been

cat boy: that's because i changed it

cat boy: had to keep it kid friendly, you know

dad meme: ...i'm not gonna comment on that

cat boy: the original was "if you left leg is thanksgiving and your right leg is christmas, can i come visit in between holidays?" but i changed it to be more kid friendly!

dad meme: ...you realize you just changed the rating of this gc by actually using the original pickup line? immediately after saying you weren't gonna say it?

cat boy: ...oops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

cat boy: but let's go back to quoting song lyrics! :)

jisungie: chan, do you have one?

dad meme: ...maybe

dad meme: "and I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb, and she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come, but at least we'll both be beautiful and stay forever young"

cat boy: a SEX SONG!

cat boy: in your HOLY group chat!

cat boy: i can barely believe my own eyes!

innie: omg i just got here

dad meme: oh no! we tainted the baby!

dad meme: and i contributed!!

innie: i'm on tiktok

innie: how much do you really think you can taint me?

innie: anyway i also wanna share song lyrics!

jisungie: go on innie! :D

innie: "Blood still stains when the sheets are washed  
Sex don't sleep when the lights are off  
Kids are still depressed when you dress them up  
And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup"

jisungie: omg! melanie martinez! sippy cup!

dad meme: ...i can't believe jeongin listens to inappropriate music

cat boy: why can't you believe it?

cat boy: you barely even know him

cat boy: also you just exposed that you listen to the weeknd

jisungie: damn, we're all just a bunch of edgy supernaturals

sunshine: guys i didn't get to share my lyrics yet!

jisungie: omg felix!

jisungie: go on baby, share them!

sunshine: "when you move, i can recall somethin that's gone from me, when you move, honey, i'm put in awe of somethin so flawed and free"

jisungie: HOZIER!!

jisungie: i can't believe everyone here has superior taste in music <3

dad meme: it's all sex and cannibalism :/

drama qween: this group is literally named "supernatural love cult"

drama qween: what else did you expect???

dad meme: ...pretty much anything but this?

drama qween: yeah ok that's fair

drama qween: but in our defense, you're the one who put this group together!

dad meme: i know :)

sunshine: HEY BY THE WAY HAPPY FRIDAY EVERYONE!!

cat boy: ...that was sudden

cat boy: any special reason you're wishing us a happy friday? ;)

drama qween: you know the reason!!

dad meme: oh right!

dad meme: you three are having your dance battle in less than an hour

dad meme: how does it feel? :)

cat boy: i can't wait to know what people in this chat actually look like

drama qween: same!!

drama qween: but like, not in a vain way or whatever, just...

drama qween: idk it's gonna be nice to put some names to faces

sunshine: tecnically it's just one name to one face, cause you alr know what i look like :)

drama qween: that is true!! :-)

cat boy: oh no it's the nose again

cat boy: wait, actually...

cat boy: goodbye everyone who's not a dance major! ;)

dad meme: ...what

snuegmin: Suddenly?

jisungie: okay, bye!

\-----

4:01 pm

_cat boy added sunshine and drama qween to a group chat!_

cat boy: hey guys!

cat boy: dance chat ;)

drama qween: omg!!

_sunshine set the chat name to **dance dance with me**_

sunshine: group name taken from "dance dance" by day6

sunshine: because art <3

drama qween: wow

cat boy: is there anything i should know before meeting you irl

sunshine: uuuuuuuh

sunshine: like what?

cat boy: if you don't like skinship, or struggle with eye contact, or don't like loud noises...? idk to be honest

cat boy: i just asked so i can make you more comfortable

cat boy: but only if you're comfortable telling me! so if there's something you want me to know beforehand, you can say it now

sunshine: the fact that you asked makes me feel really safe with you :(

drama qween: omg yeah i feel like minho is gonna be such a comfortable person to be around

drama qween: i mean, he has threatened me with the air fryer twice, but you know...

drama qween: i'm really comfortable with it! :-D

sunshine: ...do you have a pain kink or smth?

drama qween: alkjajshdsajsgdsaj

drama qween: ...no

cat boy: sooo?

sunshine: oh sorry!

sunshine: but no i don't think there's anything you need to know before

drama qween: yeah me neither, but it's really neat that you asked!!

sunshine: yeah i agree :(

cat boy: i'm just trying to make sure you're both comfortable

cat boy: i mean, the group chat was kinda random and it hasn't even existed for that long

cat boy: if you're not fine with meeting up, you don't have to do it is what i'm trying to say!

sunshine: it's fine with me! :D

drama qween: me too!!

drama qween: are you fine with it minho??

cat boy: yeah! i mean, i suggested it

drama qween: doesn't mean you have to be comfortable with it still!!

cat boy: i promise i'm fine

cat boy: i'm just making sure you both are, as well

cat boy: anyway! that's enough sap!!

drama qween: that was barely any sap

cat boy: That's Enough Sap :)

drama qween: ...ok

cat boy: by the way i'm already in studio 325 so you guys can come anytime if you wanna dance

sunshine: wait srsly?

sunshine: we've been chilling outside for the past 20 mins together

sunshine: just waiting for the clock to strike 420

cat boy: we planned to meet up at 4:30, but i see what you're trying to say

sunshine: i know we planned to meet up at 4:30 :)

sunshine: 420 was not a typo ;)

drama qween: felix holy hell please stop!!

sunshine: anyway! :D

sunshine: we're coming to the dance studio!!

cat boy: i guess i'll see you soon then

sunshine: you will! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote and produced a song about corona and one of my music teachers said that i'll probably get an A and that's about the only good thing this whole situation has given me :p


	8. mad skills bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i'm sorry but i'm still laughing about the fact that this hardcore diss track is about seungmin stealing your ice cream" -yang jeongin

8:49 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

sunshine: i can now confirm that minho is indeed a real person!

sunshine: no scammers here guys :D

cat boy: are you saying you thought i was a scammer before?

sunshine: no, but you never know!

cat boy: ok

dad meme: that's nice to know! :)

dad meme: did you all have a good time?

drama qween: a great time!! :-D

dad meme: that's good!

dad meme: what about everyone else? :)

dad meme: did anyone do anything fun today?

snuegmin: I have something to tell you all about jisung and I feel like it's the best way to describe their personality

dad meme: as long as jisung is okay with you telling us!

snuegmin: lmao

snuegmin: They don't deserve the choice

snuegmin: I'm telling you whether they want me to or not

jisungie: lol k

sunshine: cool! :D

sunshine: i'd love to learn more about their personality!

snuegmin: jisung am I allowed to show them the video?

jisungie: uhh idk

jisungie: you could just send the audio?

snuegmin: Ok

cat boy: what audio?

snuegmin: Today I ate the last of jisung's ice cream, and three hours later, they sent me a disss track.

snuegmin: Like, a complete demo with a beat and everything

snuegmin: Just because I ate their ice cream

drama qween: LMAO

sunshine: omg, a comedic KING!

sunshine: or comedic QUEEN!

sunshine: whichever you prefer!!

binnie: i need to hear the diss track

innie: yes pls me too

binnie: did they really make a diss track for you just because you ate their ice cream?

binnie: that's so fucking funny

_snuegmin shared a link_

snuegmin: There you go! That's the diss track :)

jisungie: i will ignore my phone for exactly 2 minutes while they listen

snuegmin: Same

drama qween: ohMYGOSH

drama qween: WHY WAS THAT SO GOOD???

sunshine: DAMN THE TALENT JUMPED OUT!!!

cat boy: lmao

cat boy: as hilarious as that was, you also have a really nice voice

jisungie: thank you ^.^

binnie: oh

binnie: my

binnie: GOD

jisungie: ...is that bad or good?

binnie: jisung rap god

binnie: THAT'S GOOD

binnie: i'm sorry, i thought that was obvious

jisungie: thanks!

binnie: the rhyme scheme was so unexpected!

binnie: and damn, your flow

binnie: you never had the same flow for more than two bars

jisungie: yeah ik, i don't like making simple things ^.^

dad meme: that was really good jisung!

jisungie: thanks!

jisungie: i made it as a joke but i'm glad so many of you liked it!

dad meme: honestly, if you cut out the part where you made wordplays on seungmin's name, i think it could be a legit track

dad meme: it seriously sounds like it could be on spotify

sunshine: agreed!

jisungie: omg pls stop complimenting me i can't take it

jisungie: (but i also thrive off of validation so pls don't stop)

innie: i'm sorry but i'm still laughing about the fact that this hardcore diss track is about seungmin stealing your ice cream

innie: but it was a really good song!

jisungie: thank you jeongin ^-^

innie: mad skills bro

innie: hats off to you good sir/ma'am

sunshine: A CONFIRMED MUSIC GENIUS!

sunshine: but also jisung! important question!!

jisungie: owo?

sunshine: i say KING and QUEEN way too much so i just wanna know what you like more

sunshine: or are there any gender neutral royal terms you prefer?

sunshine: or should i use king/queen/prince/princess for you?

jisungie: oh!

snuegmin: I think I know the answer to this...

jisungie: i like princess (◡‿◡✿)

snuegmin: knew it

sunshine: then you will be princess! :D

dad meme: okay jisung this is gonna sound really weird, buuut

dad meme: i have a track i think would suit your voice really well

jisungie: oh?

dad meme: i don't know if you can sing, but if you can, do you wanna hear my demo?

jisungie: omg i would love to!!

jisungie: i'm not that good of a singer but i wanna hear!

snuegmin: Bullshit

jisungie: shut up babe

snuegmin: No you shut up

innie: oh, uhm

innie: guys

innie: stop flirting

cat boy: yeah i'm eating a salad

cat boy: you better stop flirting right now

binnie: ??? what does the salad have to do with anything

cat boy: you can't flirt when i'm eating a salad, that's just common sense

binnie: oookay...

binnie: anyway

binnie: i bet jisung is one of those people who say shit like "oh i can't sing!" and then they come in and hit an C5 in chest voice or some shit

jisungie: ...

binnie: ...don't tell me you've actually done that?

snuegmin: Lol they have

snuegmin: I think C5 is the exact note they hit in one of their most recent songs

snuegmin: It's called "Close" btw

binnie: omg can i hear?

jisungie: if i can hear chan's track, you can hear close!

dad meme: wait what

dad meme: why am i involved suddenly?

jisungie: not sure! i'm getting too many compliments today and idk how to deal! :D

sunshine: OH! speaking of compliments!

sunshine: minho is the best freestyler i have seen in my life and you cannot change my mind

cat boy: woah woah woah

cat boy: hang on a second

drama qween: oh yeah it's true!! minho is an amazing dancer!!!

sunshine: super imprissive!!

drama qween: i was SHOOKETH when i saw him dance today

cat boy: no wait hang on

cat boy: i was not prepared for this

dad meme: you were not prepared... for compliments?

cat boy: exactly!

cat boy: i need a warning beforehand

cat boy: jeez guys

cat boy: merry fucking christmas

binnie: it's october??

cat boy: Merry Fucking Christmas

dad meme: ...what

cat boy: jisung we have once again been attacked

cat boy: with COMPLIMENTS!

jisungie: IK!!

jisungie: wait when were we attacked before?

cat boy: oh idk

cat boy: i don't think we were actually

cat boy: it just feels like we have been

jisungie: it's the blood of the witches who were hunted in the 1600's...

jisungie: it runs through our veins so we feel their pain

binnie: if someone can figure out what's going on here, pls tell me because i have no idea

dad meme: i don't know either but it seems fun

dad meme: i'm just enjoying it!

innie: i think minsung are taking over the chat ^.^

cat boy: The Wicked Witches of the West

sunshine: omg that's right!

sunshine: you're both witheches!

snuegmin: Interesting spelling...

sunshine: thanks! :D

sunshine: i turned off auto correct on my phone

snuegmin: That explains a lot of things

sunshine: :D

cat boy: i am the master and jisung is my protege

cat boy: because i'm older

cat boy: i'm not saying they're less good than me at magic cause i really have no idea about that

jisungie: lol i don't think anyone thought that's you were trying to insult me

jisungie: but thanks for clearing it up!

drama qween: that's another thing we realized today!!

drama qween: minho is extremely nice!!! :-D

binnie: he has threatened you with the air fryer twice

sunshine: oh yeah i think hyunjin has a pain kink

sunshine: he secretly enjoys it when minho threatens him

drama qween: ohMYGOSH lix STOOOOP

cat boy: oh? ;)

innie: wouldn't it be so funny if minho can't wink?

cat boy: ...why

innie: you do it so much over text, it would be hilarious if you can't do it irl

innie: like

innie: some people physically can't wink and i would find it hilarious if you're one of them

sunshine: sadly, he can wink

sunshine: and he does it a lot

innie: awww :(

dad meme: wow... this conversation has gone through a lot

dad meme: i feel like i know everyone better now

binnie: same! and i really like that we got to hear jisung rap

sunshine: princess '3'

jisungie: akljsjhdasgfasdh...

jisungie: baby <3

snuegmin: Oh no

snuegmin: It's the baby agenda again :/

jisungie: wdym? the baby agenda never stops

cat boy: then why haven't you recruited more babies yet?

cat boy: you only have three

jisungie: don't worry baby, there will be more ;)

cat boy: am i baby now?

jisungie: unless you're uncomfy with it!!

cat boy: oh no!

cat boy: it's fine babe ;)

jisungie: o-oh...

binnie: did you just fake stutter through text?

binnie: what am i witnessing

drama qween: it's the Love Cult™ in action, baybee!!! :-D

innie: love cult!

sunshine: love cult!

jisungie: love cult!

binnie: ...okay


	9. very in character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "✨ we stan minchan ✨" -seo changbin

7:29 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

sunshine: guys! i am suffering from AD!

dad meme: i'm sorry, i do not know what that is

dad meme: do you mean add? or adhd?

sunshine: oh yeah that too lmao

sunshine: but i meant Attention Deficiency! D:

sunshine: i Crave Attention™

dad meme: oh! okay! well i'm online so i can give you attention! :)

jisungie: me too!

innie: oh, me! i also wanna give attention!!

sunshine: omg

sunshine: i can't believe all i had to do to get attention was ask for it :o

sunshine: hey wait actually! we could make plans now!!

dad meme: oh yes! that's a good idea

innie: oooooh are you talking about plans to hang out? :D

sunshine: yeah ^o^

dad meme: how about thursday after classes?

dad meme: we could meet in the library or one of the study rooms at school

drama qween: we have study rooms??? :-0

dad meme: ...yes

drama qween: omg that's so cool!!

drama qween: but yeah that works for me!! :-D

sunshine: me too :D

binnie: i'll show up :)

innie: i can be there ^o^

jisungie: seungmin says he's ignoring this chat right now but we're both free after 3 pm!

dad meme: lovely!

dad meme: what about minho?

cat boy: as long as we do it before sunset, then yeah

dad meme: neat! :)

dad meme: but us there any reason why it has to be before the sunset? i'm confused

cat boy: nah i'm just not into watching sunsets... but i'd love to see you go down though ;)

dad meme: actually, I'm more on top of things...

dad meme: would you like to be one of them? ;)

sunshine: OH DAMN

sunshine: hE SNAPPED BACK!

drama qween: GET IT BANG CHAN!!!

jisungie: i believe in minchan supremacy

binnie: ✨ we stan minchan ✨

innie: chan started a love cult, and the first relationship that happens?

innie: it's minchan, bitches

dad meme: ODN*T CUAS!

dad meme: **don't cuss!

innie: :(

sunshine: it's minchan, bitches

jisungie: it's minchan, bitches

drama qween: it's minchan, bitches

binnie: it's minchan, bitches

cat boy: it's minchan, bitches ;)

dad meme: minho... you too?

dad meme: damn

dad meme: i guess i really can't trust anyone, huh

snuegmin: It's minchan, bitches

jisungie: OMG

jisungie: SEUNGMIN HAS BEEN SUMMONED!

sunshine: omg that reminds me!

sunshine: i wanna make summoning circles for everyone here :D

snuegmin: First of all... why?

snuegmin: Second, what does that even mean?

sunshine: it means i find pictures of things that would summon each of you, and put them together like a collage!

jisungie: omg that's sounds fun!

jisungie: now that we're done with making plans i feel like it's time for complete bullshit

drama qween: absolutely!

innie: wait that's actually a good method to get to know each other

innie: everyone says a few things that should be put in their summoning circles

dad meme: oh! that's true

dad meme: we can learn more about what everyone likes :)

sunshine: yay ^o^

jisungie: since this was felix's idea, i think we should let him go first

innie: yeah!

sunshine: omg okay

sunshine: uhm wait i haven't thought about this

sunshine: but okay

sunshine: my summoning circle should have brownies, tim tams, hair dye and video games! :D

drama qween: oooh gamer boi

jisungie: AGIT!

dad meme: what's AGIT?

jisungie: omg ahahha it's from a tumblr post i think

jisungie: AMAB = assigned male at birth

jisungie: AFAB = assigned female at birth

jisungie: AGIT = assigned gamer in therapy

sunshine: LMAO I KNOW WHICH POST YOURE TALKING ABOUT!!

sunshine: thanks for that lol

jisungie: lmao

sunshine: but let's make another summoning circle now!

sunshine: who wants to go next? :D

drama qween: i volunteer innie because he's cute

innie: you've never even MET me!

innie: but sure, i can go ^-^

dad meme: let's go!

innie: i would put this one bright pink oversized shirt i own that i L O V E, a puppy, maybe a keyboard and uuuh

innie: food

cat boy: mood

cat boy: FUCK THAT RHYMED

cat boy: sorry i'm sensitive about rhymes, i didn't mean to rhyme

drama qween: sensitive... about... rhymes?????

cat boy: leave my weaknesses alone hyunjin

drama qween: O... ka......y

drama qween: anyway! i would like to see innie's pink shirt, it sounds fun

innie: it's a shirt, how fun can it be?

drama qween: i know but still! it sounds like it has a lot of personality!

innie: oh yeah it does :D

innie: but i think hyunjin should be next cause he forced me to go!

drama qween: I DIDNT FORCE YOU!!!

innie: but please :(

drama qween: yeah fine i'll make my summoning circle!!!

drama qween: i would put my polaroid camera, a hair band, and my mom's food

drama qween: not to brag but it's the BEST!

dad meme: everyone here is making me hungry...

binnie: for blood

dad meme: NO!

dad meme: i'm an oracle, i don't even drink blood

dad meme: unlike SOME people here :/

binnie: ???

binnie: hyung it's not like i choose to drink it??? it's not my fault i'm a vampire

dad meme: i know, i'm just joking with you :)

drama qween: i think chan should go next

binnie: i agree

dad meme: HEY!

dad meme: but yeah that's fair

sunshine: so what would you put in your summoning circle chan? ^o^

dad meme: black clothes, fairy bread, and some music production equipment!

binnie: what kind of equipment?

binnie: you gotta be specific :)

dad meme: well, most of it is digital, but an audio mixer board and a midi keyboard maybe

dad meme: oh and my laptop should be in the summoning circle!!

binnie: very in character

binnie: i approve!

dad meme: so does this mean binnie is going next? :)

drama qween: yeah! that's only logical!

binnie: okay FINE

binnie: i'd put a dark hoodie, my headphones, plushies and my phone

binnie: but the only thing on my phone that needs to be in the summoning circle is the notes app tbh

jisungie: omg same! i am so dependent on that shit

binnie: if i lost my phone, my first concern would be all the song lyrics i just lost

jisungie: same!!!

drama qween: ah, i see we got some note app poets in this chat

binnie: ...we're both music majors

binnie: writing lyrics is literally part of the reason we're at this school

drama qween: i know :-)

jisungie: well at least he called us poets and not wannabe lyricists or some shit ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

binnie: but i am a wannabe lyricist??

jisungie: oh... me too actually!

binnie: i think that's jisung's cue to make their summoning circle

jisungie: oh okay :D

jisungie: i would put a guitar, that one supreme shirt seungmin bullies me for wearing too often, and cheesecake

snuegmin: Do you even wash that shirt?

jisungie: bITCH YOU DO LAUNDRY WITH ME

jisungie: YOU SHOULD KNOW I WASH IT!!!

snuegmin: Hmm...

jisungie: this is cyberbullying

jisungie: seungmin, it's your turn for the summoning circle

snuegmin: That's easy

snuegmin: Some day6 albums, a toothbrush, my camera... idk I think that's it

snuegmin: The albums are the most important things

innie: a toothbrush?

snuegmin: I gotta have that for hygiene, you know

innie: ah, understandable!

sunshine: okay so minho is the only one left now! :D

sunshine: cat boy, lets' go!!

cat boy: cats and a pride flag

cat boy: because i feed on lgbtq representation like a fucking LEECH, so a pride flag would summon me in .1 second

cat boy: also spicy food

dad meme: oh no, no spicy food

cat boy: you don't like spicy food?

dad meme: i mean it can taste good, but i can't really handle it

cat boy: aww that's too bad :(

cat boy: that means i can't kiss you after eating spicy food

dad meme: yeah, that's too bad :(

innie: are they...

innie: you know...

innie: *whispers* doing the worm together??

sunshine: *whispers* they're doin the ding dong!

drama qween: *whispers* minchan supremacy, bitches

dad meme: ...what?

dad meme: wait nvm

dad meme: i don't actually wanna know

binnie: stan minchan~~

cat boy: oHMYGOD PLEASE STOP RHYMING

cat boy: i'm sensitive, changbin

drama qween: "i'm sensitive aubrey!"

cat boy: that's exactly what i was thinking about

binnie: i just don't get how you can be sensitive about rhyming!!

binnie: like, what do you do when you hear a song that has rhymes in it?

binnie: do you just evaporate on the spot?

cat boy: no

cat boy: but there is Rhyming, and then there is ~ t a s t e f u l ~ rhyming

jisungie: ooooh true

cat boy: i can handle tasteful rhyming but not Rhyming

cat boy: you know what i mean?

drama qween: oh yeah!

binnie: ...no?

cat boy: :/

cat boy: one of these days, i will send you a 50 page essay on what's tasteful and what's not tasteful when it comes to rhyming

cat boy: today is not that day but i'm just warning you that it's coming

binnie: and when you do, i will read that entire thing because i honestly have no idea what you're talking about

cat boy: thank you ^-^

dad meme: ...oooookay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, cats and a pride flag would summon me too


	10. oh no! are you okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i'll defend your honor in the gc while you're resting" -bang chan

11:57 am

**seungsung in the building (private chat)**

sungie: i'm really really sorry but can you please tell the others that i can't make it today?

sungie: i'm sorry that this is so last minute

seung: Oh no it's fine, they'll understand

seung: Are you okay though?

sungie: yeah hahahha just can't make it today

seung: you in class?

sungie: no, not today

seung: Oh! Not at all?

sungie: no, sorry

sungie: i'm sorry

seung: It's okay ji, you haven't done anything wrong

sungie: pls tell them i'm sorry

seung: I will, but you really haven't done anything wrong, okay?

sungie: okay yeah

seung: But are you sure you're okay?

sungie: yeah im fine lol

sungie: dont' worry about me

seung: That only makes me worry more, but okay

seung: I'll let them know

sungie: thx

\-----

12:01 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

snuegmin: Jisung asked me to tell you guys that they're really sorry, but they can't meet up today

sunshine: oh no! D:

drama qween: nooo 💔

cat boy: are they okay?

snuegmin: Not sure, but Jisung said not to worry about it

cat boy: that only makes me worry more but okay

snuegmin: Damn, parallels...

snuegmin: anyway

snuegmin: I really don't think it's something to worry about

snuegmin: I live with Jisung so I'll make sure they're fine

cat boy: you better!!! that's my protege you're talking about!!!

drama qween: minho is weirdly protective over jisung and idk how to feel about it

sunshine: i think it's cute! :D

drama qween: of course you do

drama qween: you're you

sunshine: did you just say that with a tone, hyunjin? :/

drama qween: NO I DIDNT

innie: omg did you guys see?

innie: seungmin actually capitalized jisung's name!

binnie: you're right! and he did it twice!

binnie: i wonder why

drama qween: seungmin once told us that he only capitalizes the names of people who have his respect!!

cat boy: hey wait

cat boy: he never capitalizes any of our names...

snuegmin: I am well aware of that. :)

innie: seungmin's threatening vibes and minho's threatening vibes are on the same level

innie: they radiate similar energy

binnie: yeah but also like... opposite

binnie: they're on opposite ends of the same spectrum

sunshine: at some point i will make an alignment chart for everyone in this gc, but that day is not today

drama qween: oh!! speaking of today

drama qween: are the rest of us still meeting up??

drama qween: cause i kinda don't wanna do it when it's not all of us...

sunshine: yeah same :(

binnie: i agree

binnie: it feels a bit wrong to do it without jisung

cat boy: agreed

innie: so we're canceling today?

sunshine: not cancleeing!

sunshine: just moving it forward a bit so everyone can be there! :D

snuegmin: Your spelling is astrocious

drama qween: bold of you to assume felix knows what that word means!!

drama qween: (tbh i don't actually know what it means either)

sunshine: based on conetcxt, i think seungmin hates me :(

snuegmin: what no

snuegmin: I didn't say that

sunshine: so you like me? :D

snuegmin: I mean, I guess

sunshine: oh? :(

snuegmin: ...this is manipulation

snuegmin: You know exactly what you're doing

cat boy: ;)

drama qween: for a split second i actually thought felix sent that, and i almost had a heart attack

drama qween: i've never seen him wink over text before

sunshine: ;)

drama qween: AAHAHJAASJHAGHKSDGAGDFSH

innie: ok, i think that's enough for now

innie: bye guys. i shall leave now

binnie: i shall too

cat boy: everyone should leave now

snuegmin: ooookay

sunshine: :D

\-----

12:04 pm

**Chan, jisungie (private chat)**

Chan: hey i'm just checking in!

Chan: are you ok?

jisungie: oh

jisungie: um

jisungie: maybe?

jisungie: not really

Chan: oh no! what's wrong?

Chan: is it because we were supposed to meet up today?

jisungie: it's really not any of your fault, but yeah, kind of...?

Chan: what happened jisungie?

jisungie: i had a panic attack, so that was fun

jisungie: still kinda recovering from it tbh

jisungie: im just trying not to throw up rn cause i started feeling like shit again when i saw the gc going off even though i kNOW i asked seungmin to say something

jisungie: wait shit i'm unloading on you

jisungie: hahahha didn't mean to do that

jisungie: i'm so sorry feel free to ignore this

Chan: jisung it's okay! i'm the one who asked, i want to hear how you're feeling

Chan: and you don't have to feel guilty for canceling the plans today

jisungie: yeah but i realy dont wanna bother anytone with this and somene is for sure gonna ask why i couldnt make it

Chan: it's not a bother to me!

Chan: but i won't tell anyone else, and if someone asks about it, i can answer them if that makes you feel better?

Chan: you don't have to tell anyone anything

jisungie: hmhrngg mm yeah

Chan: is texting okay? because we really don't have to keep talking if it's making you feel worse, but i would like to make sure you'll be okay

jisungie: oh you dont have to keep texting if you have something better todo!

jisungie: its not like im not used to this lmao

Chan: ...adding "lmao" at the end does not hide your vulnerability the way you think it does

jisungie: yes it does lmao

jisungie: okay, sorry

jisungie: humor is my coping mechanism i swear im not actually an idiot

Chan: i never thought you were an idiot

jisungie: oh...

jisungie: uh, cool

jisungie: thanks

Chan: is seungmin home with you?

jisungie: no he has classes

jisungie: but its ok, id rather be alone right now anyway

Chan: as long as you're okay with it, that's good

Chan: but you should call him if you change your mind!

jisungie: i will

Chan: good!

Chan: do you have any more classes today?

Chan: because i really don't think you should go to them if you can avoid it, panic attacks take a lot out of you both physically and mentally

Chan: please make sure you get some rest today!

jisungie: omg

jisungie: youre so nice and caring

jisungie: i actulally might cry

Chan: oh no, please don't cry because of me!

Chan: i'm just being a decent person, don't cry!

jisungie: HA its too late, the tears have already been spilt :'D

Chan: :(

Chan: but seriously, get some rest

Chan: you should mute the gc actually

jisungie: what

jisungie: i dont wanna mute them, i like them

Chan: i know! and you can unmute it tomorrow!

Chan: but you said it was making you feel worse to see your phone go off with messages from the gc

Chan: no one would think you don't like them just because you're looking after your mental health

jisungie: lol yes they would

Chan: ...fine, okay, there are people that would

Chan: but i doubt anyone in the gc is like that!

Chan: and if they are, they deserve to be called out for it so they can better themselves, and that's not on you

Chan: if muting the chat will help keep your panic away then you should definitely do it

jisungie: okay :(

Chan: i'll defend your honor in the gc while you're resting

jisungie: wait that's actually so nice to hear??

jisungie: i know you're kinda joking but that's so nice anyway

jisungie: thanks channie!! :D

Chan: aww

_Chan changed their name to channie_

channie: also this might be kinda abrupt change of topic but i need to apologize

jisungie: youve done nothing wrong in your life? ever???

jisungie: what are you apologizing for?

channie: the first time i texted you

jisungie: oh... That™

jisungie: lmao it's okay!

channie: no but i could have made you seriously uncomfortable and i probably came off as a creep!

channie: i'm sorry about that

jisungie: i mean you've definitely redeemed yourself, so i forgive you! ^.^

channie: thanks!

channie: also this is probably a shitty time to bring this up but i don't want you to overthink this later

jisungie: owo?

channie: it's about all of us meeting up for the first time

jisungie: oh

channie: it's okay if it's too big of a step, we don't have to do it anytime soon if you're not comfortable with it!

jisungie: no no no

jisungie: i really want to meet everyone in the gc, and i wish we could have done it today

jisungie: i really do wish that

channie: you can't decide over your mental health and that's okay, we all understand

channie: we can wait to meet up!

jisungie: no no no wait asecond

jisungie: dont do that!

jisungie: i wanna meet everyone, sersiouly

channie: jisung, it's totally fine if now is not the right time for you! no one is going to pressure you to do anything!

channie: i don't want you to have another panic attack over this so maybe the best thing is to wait

jisungie: yes but WAIT a minute

jisungie: if my anxiety gets to decide, then this could take literal years because that's how long i've been dealing with my shitty ass brain

jisungie: and yeah i get what you're saying, it's not good for me to force myself through more panic attacks so i need to find another way around it

jisungie: but canceling the plans won't help, that's just avoiding the problem and that is Bad Coping Method

jisungie: trust me i'm a master on bad coping methods

channie: that's worrying...

jisungie: no lol i'm way better now

jisungie: but i still wanna meet the group! i just dont think i'm able to do it the same way as everyone else

channie: what does that mean?

jisungie: meeting everyone at once is too much for me, but meeting in smaller groups would probably be fine

jisungie: at least if seungmin is with me cause he calms me down quite a lot

channie: oh! i see!

channie: that's totally fine

channie: honestly, i should have thought of that earlier

jisungie: no it's okay!

channie: ...i just realized that this chat is basically just us going "no it's fine! it's okay!" at each other over and over again

jisungie: lmao it really is

jisungie: it's what you get when you combine anxiety bean + nice caring human bean who just wants everyone to be comfortable

channie: aww you just called us beans!

jisungie: yeah i did!

jisungie: wait we got off track

jisungie: we were talking about meeting up

channie: by the way, do you feel calmer now?

jisungie: yeah! not on the verge of a panic attack anymore! :D

jisungie: definitely not vibing with the idea of human interaction still, but i'm feeling way better

channie: nice! but do you have any plans who you wanna meet up with, or when it should be?

channie: obviously seungmin, but how many strangers do you feel comfortable adding to that group?

channie: and when feels like a good time to do it?

jisungie: tomorrow!

channie: bro... you literally just had a panic attack over this

jisungie: and i will do it again tomorrow! :D

channie: are you joking or are you really gonna?

jisungie: i am really gonna! :D

channie: well okay then

channie: just please don't push yourself too much!

channie: take things your pace!

jisungie: dude, my pace is literally the speed of light

jisungie: i don't know what the word "break" means

channie: okay but same

jisungie: anyway thanks soooooo much for being the bestest human bean i have ever encountered and making sure i'm okay

jisungie: you really did help a lot <3

channie: thanks for being open with me! i'm really glad i could help <3

channie: and let me know if you need any help for tomorrow

channie: actually, what's the plan for tomorrow?

jisungie: i think i'm gonna ask felix & hyunjin

jisungie: felix is sunshine incarnated and his vibes are so pure

channie: yeah that makes sense :)

jisungie: and we have a 2000 liner group chat + felix already knows hyunjin, so it makes sense to ask him too!

channie: neat! as long as everyone's comfortable!

jisungie: of course ^.^

jisungie: hey you could meet up with the rest of everyone!

jisungie: i mean the goal is for all of us to meet up, but since we're doing it in steps, it only makes sense that you guys also meet up!

channie: oh! yeah that's right!

channie: but i can ask them later, you gotta rest now

jisungie: what does me getting rest have to do with you asking other people to hang out?

channie: tbh... i dunno

channie: but get some rest now!

jisungie: thanks again!!!!!!!!!

channie: not a problem ^-^

_channie set the chat name to bestest beans ^.^_


	11. sounds like a plan :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "oh no! did the others get kicked out from our love cult?" -yang jeongin

4:15 pm

_Chan added Minho, binnie and innie to a group chat!_

_Chan set the chat name to **meeting up ;)**_

Chan: oh no... that was meant to be a normal smiley

Chan: well, whatever :)

binnie: where's everyone else? why am i in a new group chat?

innie: this was sudden

innie: is chan starting a new cult?

innie: oh no! did the others get kicked out from our love cult? D:

Chan: no one is getting kicked out! this is about us meeting for the first time :)

Minho: yeah but isn't that just being moved to a later date?

Chan: ok, i will try my best not to expose anyone but i talked about this with sungie

Chan: meeting in a big group is harder, so we're starting small!

Chan: the other four are meeting up, so sungie thought us four should meet up as well!

binnie: you make it sound like all of this is jisung's fault

innie: yeah :/

Minho: do you even wanna meet us? :(

Chan: no no! i do wanna meet you guys!

Chan: does tomorrow work? :)

innie: i know a nice cafe we could go to!

Minho: i'm free tomorrow

binnie: same!

binnie: what's the cafe you have in mind?

innie: the one where i work :)

Chan: ...are you trying to advertise your own cafe?

innie: no! we really do sell good cookies and the coffee is GREAT!

innie: me working there is a completely unrelated issue :)

Minho: innie seems like a great businessman

Minho: sure, i'll come to your cafe!

innie: it's technically not my cafe but thanks ^.^

Chan: what's it called? :)

innie: ex-presso the caf' :D

innie: so it sounds like someone is ordering an espresso, de-caf, but it's actually "expresso, the cafe" except they shorten it to "ex-presso the caf"

binnie: omg

binnie: i wrote a song called "ex" recently

innie: woah :o

binnie: the song is depressing as fuck but still a cool coincidence!

Minho: you can't say "cool coincidence", changbin

Minho: remember to always avoid alliteration

Minho: always

innie: ...

binnie: for a dancer, you sure have a lot of opinions on language

binnie: last time, you said you were allergic to rhyming, and now it's alliteration

Minho: i have issues ok?

binnie: with language???

Minho: YES

binnie: ...okay :/

Chan: so anyway! :)

Chan: how about meeting at the cafe around 2 pm tomorrow?

innie: sounds great! :D

innie: i'm not working tomorrow

Minho: works for me too

binnie: yeah i'll be there :)

\-----

8:59 pm

**established friends! (4)**

sungie!: hello everyone! :D

sungie!: i have Social anxiety™ and cannot handle meeting everyone at once so do you guys maybe wanna meet up tomorrow, just the four of us?

sungie!: before we all meet in a big group?

lix!: first of all yes

lix!: second of all, jisungie :(

lix!: are you okay??

sungie!: yeah i'm fine don't worry about it ahaha

lix!: seungmin, confirm

minnie: yeah i can confirm they're okay

minnie: apparently they talked to chan earlier and he helped them calm down

minnie: wait... am I allowed to tell them that?

sungie!: yes you can say that, it's fine

hyuni: i'd also love to meet up tomorrow but only if you're really okay with it!!

sungie!: i am!

sungie!: i've talked way too much about anxiety today but i am making one last attempt before shutting down completely for 3 years

sungie!: lmao

lix!: it's okay if you can't explain!!

lix!: we just wanna make sure you're okay and that you don't feel pressured to meet us :(

sungie!: i really do wanna meet everyone in the gc!

sungie!: it's just that i had a panic attack earlier so i'm trying to work around that

hyuni: we'll do our best to make you as comofrtable as posible!

minnie: your spelling...

minnie: my eyes are bleeding

lix!: gASP! minnie, you've stopped capitalizing :0

minnie: no this is temporary

sungie!: yeah he sometimes stops capitalizing for a while :p

sungie!: i have not yet figured out the connection but i think it happens when he's tired!

hyuni: oh no are you both okay??

minnie: just tired

sungie!: same :)

lix!: let us know if there's anything we can do to make you more comfy when we meet up!!

lix!: also did you have a plan in mind? like time, location?

sungie!: oh!

sungie!: no not really tbh

hyuni: i just wanna say that all three of us said that we Do Not Vibe with eating in front of strangers, so let's not meet at a food place

lix!: oh that's true

minnie: there's this rooftop with lots of plants and seats where you can hang out

minnie: most of the seats are pretty secluded, plus the rooftop is close to campus

minnie: we could just hang out there, bring some games or something

hyuni: that sounds nice!!

lix!: agreed! :D

sungie!: i think i know which rooftop you mean

sungie: you have to walk through a cafe/bar/idfk and then you take the secret elevator to the roof?

minnie: ...it's not a secret elevator, sungie

minnie: they literally have signs pointing toward it

sungie!: yes it is!!!

lix!: should we meet up on campus and go there together or do you have an address for the place?

hyuni: i'm sorry but i can not follow directions

hyuni: pls someone show me the way :-(

minnie: we can all meet by the bus stop near the school entrance and go there together?

minnie: around 4 pm?

lix!: sounds like a plan :D

sungie!: noise :D

hyuni: see you then! :-D


	12. omg… sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will wear a metal armor that you won't be able to pierce through, and I will bring my own sword so you better be ready to fight <3" -kim seungmin

7:28 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

sunshine: this baybee is on th e oar :D

sunshine: *this baby is on the road

sunshine: and by this baby, i mean this friendship :D

snuegmin: You make absolutely no sense, but ok

dad meme: oh oh oh!

dad meme: did you guys meet up today? :)

sunshine: we did ^o^

sunshine: did you?

dad meme: we did!

cat boy: oh! hey bang chan

cat boy: my doctor just told me i have vitamin D deficiency

cat boy: wanna go back to my place and save me? ;)

dad meme: oh no, vitamin D deficiency is bad!

dad meme: i've heard that it can lead to you feeling down a lot

cat boy: oh... uhh... mhm...

dad meme: you know, if you're ever feeling down, i can feel you up ;)

cat boy: oh god

cat boy: i actually got worried for a second there, i thought my pickup line completely went over your head

drama qween: lol no, he just had to buildup for his response ;-)

dad meme: but anyway! :)

dad meme: did you guys have a good time today?

snuegmin: Surprisingly, yes

drama qween: yeah!!!! :-D

drama qween: wait seungmin wtf

drama qween: what do you mean, surprisingly???

snuegmin: It was surprising but I did have a good time :)

jisungie: omg i can't believe seungmin just admitted it! he loves us!!

sunshine: yesss ^o^

snuegmin: ...That is not at all similar to what I just said, but ok

jisungie: by your standards, it was a very emotional response

jisungie: ily2 baby <3

snuegmin: Ok. <3

binnie: i don't think i'll ever fully understand the shit that goes down in this gc...

sunshine: don't worry about it!

sunshine: we don't understand it either! :D

binnie: well that's reassuring

innie: omg hi! i just got here! meeting up!

innie: yes it was very nice thank u, 10/10 would do again

innie: i didn't think changbin would be short bc he gives off tall vibes over text

binnie: ...what does that even MEAN?

innie: idk, i just say what i think and let everyone interpret it their own way

innie: i don't understand my own thought process lmao

jisungie: same

sunshine: mood

drama qween: me

binnie: ...okay yeah

binnie: but are we making new plans to meetup? chan said we were starting small so are we gonna, like, rotate groups or something?

binnie: idk

dad meme: we could meet up by majors? the dance + theater majors in one group and the music majors in the other? :)

dad meme: but wait, the dance majors already met up

dad meme: that might be awkward for innie

snuegmin: Or we could do the music production majors, the dance majors, and me + innie, if that even makes sense

snuegmin: wait shit sorry ji

jisungie: uhh?

jisungie: why are you apologizing to me?

\---

7:41 pm

**seungsung in the building (private chat)**

seung: You probably don't wanna be alone with two strangers and I just suggested that you meet chan and changbin on your own

sungie: oh no don't worry it's fine!

\---

7:42 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

jisungie: i vibe with seungmin's idea! :D

dad meme: oh okay!

dad meme: is everyone else okay with that?

innie: yes!

innie: i can't wait forge a sword that i can stab seungmin with when i meet him <3

snuegmin: I will wear a metal armor that you won't be able to pierce through, and I will bring my own sword so you better be ready to fight <3

innie: okay, combat to death it is then <3

sunshine: ...

sunshine: what

binnie: just ignore them, it's better for everyone that way

sunshine: sure ^o^

cat boy: when should all the groups meet up?

cat boy: not that we have to do it at the same time but we did today, so if it works for everyone we could do the same thing again

jisungie: i am still in my recovery period from today's Social Interaction so how about next weekend?

jisungie: wait shit that sounded bad

jisungie: i loved meeting you guys, i just dont have a lot of social energy! but ily! mwah! '3'

cat boy: ...not to sound weird but i really wanna meet jisung

cat boy: the parts of your personality i've seen so far are very intriguing

jisungie: then do it

jisungie: coward

snuegmin: jisung... are you for real :/

cat boy: ohohoh?

cat boy: gimme your full name and i will do a tracking spell on you

cat boy: yes, this is a threat :)

jisungie: wait no

cat boy: i will find you and you will meet me whether you want to or not :)

jisungie: sir pls i'm very fragile

jisungie: if you track me down i WILL put a curse on you and it WILL affect all your descendants!

cat boy: but what if my descendants were also your descendants? ;)

jisungie: omg... sir

jisungie: are you flirting with me?

cat boy: what if i am? ;)

drama qween: ...for some reason, i feel like it's best for everyone if minho never meets jisung

snuegmin: I think that would be in everyone's best interest, yes

jisungie: :(

cat boy: :(

dad meme: ANYWAY! :)

dad meme: next weekend sounds good, so now all the group's can make their own plans for what to do, where to be, what time and all that

dad meme: good luck to everyone! :)

innie: woah

drama qween: chan really said "shut up will this bullshit and make some coherent plans instead!"

sunshine: lol he really did

\---

7:51 pm

**dance dance with me (3)**

cat boy: STUDIO 325 AT 4 PM ON SATURDAY?

sunshine: OKAY!

drama qween: YES!!! :-D

\---

7:51

**snuegmin, innie (private chat)**

_innie set the chat name to sword brothers_

innie: this is a threat <3

snuegmin: Your threat has been received, and I raise you:

snuegmin: Saturday at 1 pm?

innie: omg okay <3

innie: do you wanna come to my cafe?

snuegmin: You have a cafe?

innie: yeah! but technically no

innie: it's not my cafe, i just work there ^.^

snuegmin: Okay then! Sounds like a plan :)

innie: ...is that a passive aggressive smiley?

snuegmin: No no I actually mean that as a happy face

innie: oh! okay! :D

innie: remember to bring your sword so we can fight to the death

snuegmin: Oh yeah, absolutely

snuegmin: I can't wait :)

innie: ^o^

\---

7:51

_Chan added jisungie and binnie to a group chat!_

_Chan set the chat name to **MP '3'**_

jisungie: is that... a pun... with the '3' smiley???

Chan: it is!

Chan: i'm glad you noticed :)

binnie: oh, MP stands for music production, right?

binnie: and then you added a pouting face so it looks like it says MP3, but it actually says Music Production and then it's a kissing face

jisungie: the longer i stare at the '3' the more it looks like a real face...

Chan: anyway! plans :)

Chan: do you maybe wanna meet up in the music studios?

binnie: yeah that sounds good!

jisungie: how about saturday? :D

binnie: works for me!

Chan: me too :)

Chan: around 5 pm?

jisungie: that's good!

binnie: same!

Chan: then it's decided! :)


	13. holy fucking shit jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "mortality is not real unless you believe in death and i fear no god" -han jisung

00:05 am

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

jisungie: should i really do this?

snuegmin: ...jisung

snuegmin: look at the chat name

jisungie: OH SHIT SORRY

jisungie: MY BAD

sunshine: lmao

dad meme: what is going on?

innie: did i miss something

drama qween: lol no

drama qween: we were talking in the 2000 line group chat, but jisung accidentally switched to this one in the middle of a convo

jisungie: yeah sorry

cat boy: what's going on? ;)

dad meme: if it's a secret you can go back to the 00 gc, but i mean

dad meme: everyone here seems to be awake anyway

jisungie: yeah ok but i feel like people here won't be as encouraging as the other 00 liners

sunshine: heck yeaaa! :D

innie: oh? :(

jisungie: don't pout! i mostly meant bang chan!

dad meme: oh?

jisungie: but that's not a bad thing!

jisungie: so, you see...

jisungie: i have this cup

dad meme: okay...?

jisungie: it's a cup of coffee

dad meme: jisung it's past midnight

jisungie: i'm not finished

jisungie: i also have this can

dad meme: ...oh

jisungie: yeah

jisungie: the can is empty

innie: why is the can empty? did you drink it??

jisungie: no

jisungie: i poured it into the coffee :)

dad meme: ...is it an energy drink?

jisungie: it is, indeed :)

dad meme: jisung no

jisungie: see? this is exactly why i was using the other gc!!

dad meme: what did seungmin have to say about this?

dad meme: he seems somewhat responsible :/

snuegmin: I mean, there's always the hospital in case they need it

jisungie: thank you baby!!!

dad meme: seungmin... you're not wrong but :/

dad meme: no :/

cat boy: look what i found!

cat boy: "Symptoms of caffeine poisoning: Dizziness, diarrhea, increased thirst, insomnia, headaches, fever and irritability"

cat boy: it could be way worse tbh

snuegmin: Try scrolling down on the page

cat boy: what

cat boy: ...

cat boy: OH SHIT

snuegmin: Send us what you found now

cat boy: "Severe symptoms: Trouble breathing, vomiting, hallucinations, confusion, chest pain, irregular or fast heartbeat, uncontrollable muscle movement, and convulsions"

cat boy: sounds fun! good luck jisung!

jisungie: I JUST DOWNED THE WHOLE THING :D

dad meme: JISUNG

dad meme: what's your surname?

jisungie: it's Han

jisungie: wait why???

dad meme: HAN JISUNG!!!

snuegmin: Their english name is payton, if you wanna make it sound more dramatic

dad meme: oh, thanks seungmin!

dad meme: HAN PAYTON JISUNG!!!

dad meme: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???

binnie: why did i just wake up to see my phone blowing up?

drama qween: oh no, did we wake you up??

binnie: no no i always have my phone on silent, i just woke up by myself

binnie: but what's going on?

dad meme: JISUNG YOU'RE GONNA DIE

binnie: huh??

innie: i wonder if jisung is gonna get caffeine poisoning ^.^

binnie: hUH???

drama qween: they just mixed coffee with an energy drink! :-)

binnie: holy fucking shit jisung

binnie: are you trying to get yourself killed??

jisungie: ...i can see sounds and hear colors

sunshine: sounds trippy :0

snuegmin: Wait, are you in the dorm?

jisungie: yeah am on the couch

snuegmin: I'm going to check on them right now

dad meme: jisung...

dad meme: how are you feeling?

jisungie: Spectacular.

cat boy: damn, both capitalization and punctuation

cat boy: something must be seriously wrong

binnie: that drink doesn't sound healthy

jisungie: hey!!! i am willing to bet that i'm the only prson here who drink enough water every day!!!

jisungie: seungmin excluded for obvious reasons

dad meme: you're also the only person here who has mixed and energy drink with coffee and then consumed it

sunshine: i mean...

cat boy: technically...

dad meme: wait

dad meme: BoTH of you? seriously??

sunshine: it was a long time ago

drama qween: felix, it was two weeks ago

sunshine: A Long Time Ago

sunshine: i'm a changed boi now!

cat boy: yeah it was a long time ago for me too

dad meme: for some reason, i don't believe that :/

dad meme: are you all okay?

cat boy: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

sunshine: mentally? idk 🤪

jisungie: absolutely wonderful! 🥰

dad meme: ...sounds good guys

dad meme: i'll pray for your sanity :)

cat boy: hey bang chan

cat boy: the human body is made to 70% of water...

cat boy: and i'm thirsty ;)

dad meme: oh! i almost started thinking we were gonna go a whole conversation without any pickup lines

dad meme: glad to see that's not the case ;)

innie: omg

innie: i ship dad meme and cat boy <3

drama qween: same <3

sunshine: couple of the sentori!!

snuegmin: Couple of the what now?

sunshine: *centauri!! :D

sunshine: *centiri!! :D

sunshine: *santuiri!! :D

sunshine: *sengii!! :D

sunshine: *centair!! :D

sunshine: *cnshuari!! :D

sunshine: *sentuary!! :D

sunshine: *sentury!! :D

drama qween: i think he means century

sunshine: yes!! :D

snuegmin: Ah, okay

snuegmin: I really appreciate how he used the same smiley and the same exclamation points every single time he tried to write it

snuegmin: His enthusiasm is unmatched

jisungie: yah felix rly has the Goodest Vibes™ ever!!!!

sunshine: aww thank you guys!! ^o^

sunshine: anyway stan minchan for good grades and clear skin!

cat boy: FUCK NO

cat boy: that rhymes!

binnie: are you still sensitive about rhyming?

cat boy: i am :/

binnie: ok.

cat boy: don't st*n minch*n

cat boy: we need another shipname if you wanna stan us

cat boy: one that doesn't rhyme with "stan"

snuegmin: Where is this conversation even going?

dad meme: you're right! we're getting distracted!

dad meme: how is jisung doing?

snuegmin: Not dead yet

sunshine: great! :D

cat boy: sounds good!

jisungie: my hend is sheking

jisungie: my neurons... are firing at super speed... i could runs ooooo fast right now!!

innie: good for you

jisungie: the knowledge of the universe has been bestowed upon me by the hands of the gods

jisungie: the pain of our temporary existence... i no longer feel it

jisungie: mortality is not real unless you believe in death and i fear no god

binnie: ...what

snuegmin: Ignore them

snuegmin: I think they've been lost to the caffeine poisoning

jisungie: i have seen the truth!!!

cat boy: and what is the truth, jisungie?

jisungie: pizza

cat boy: ah, that makes sense

cat boy: yeah i believe that!

binnie: is no one here going to bed? it's wednesday

sunshine: itS WEDNESDAY MY DUDES1!!

jisungie: SCREEEEEEEEEEECH

snuegmin: HOLY FUCK jisung just screeched so fucking loud!!

snuegmin: ji please you're gonna wake up everyone else in the building

innie: not to be weird but i just heard screeching

snuegmin: We probably live close to each other then

snuegmin: I know there are some sophomores on the other side of the hall

innie: the screech sounded like it came from the other side of the hall!!

innie: are you guys the music juniors that live there??

snuegmin: Yeah probably

dad meme: guys! go to bed please!

dad meme: and seungmin, make sure jisung doesn't die

cat boy: are you going to bed chan?

dad meme: i still have some more work to do on this music project...

cat boy: okay! i have a choreography i can work on :)

dad meme: no no go to sleep! you can work on your choreo in the morning!

cat boy: no, i'm staying up until you go to bed

dad meme: but you need sleep :(

cat boy: and you don't? :/

dad meme: i mean, i get a few hours every night and i haven't collapsed yet

dad meme: i think it's fine

cat boy: okay! then i'm staying up with you tonight :)

dad meme: minho no

cat boy: minho yes

sunshine: i'm staying up too! :D

drama qween: omg me too! :-D

dad meme: guys... you need sleep

dad meme: please get some rest

cat boy: we'll wait for you to tell us that you're going to bed, and then we'll sleep :)

dad meme: guys, i can take care of myself

drama qween: really??? :-0

dad meme: ...yes

dad meme: okay how about this

dad meme: we all go to bed

dad meme: deal?

cat boy: deal! :)

sunshine: okaaay

drama qween: the dael is SEALED!! :-)

dad meme: jisung, text us in the morning so we know you didn't die during the night, ok?

snuegmin: They're in the window right now, but I'll tell them you said that

binnie: sorry, what

binnie: in the window?

snuegmin: on the windowsill

binnie: ah okay

cat boy: ANNYEONG

sunshine: goodnight guys! ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been going through my drafts recently and first of all, i found so much bullshit lmao, but i also found some stuff that i'm editing and posting :p the 2min fic i posted two days ago is one of those things but i also have some hyunsung that i finished editing today :D anyway happy monday!!! and yes i had to check if it was actually monday before writing that lmao


	14. #shitsrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "personally, i don't believe in heterosexuality" -lee minho

10:56 am

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

jisungie: what if i was straight

jisungie: or cis

jisungie: oHMYGOD thats such a wild idea!!!

dad meme: ...i'm assuming this means you didn't die last night?

jisungie: sadly, i did not :)

sunshine: uuuuhhh... jisung?

jisungie: lmao i'm kidding! ^.^

sunshine: yeah you better be

sunshine: but anyway! :D

sunshine: why do you wanna be straight?

jisungie: ewww i don't

binnie: ok but i just tried to imagine the same thing and WOW

binnie: couldn't be me

cat boy: personally, i don't believe in heterosexuality

drama qween: lmao mood

cat boy: no but seriously

cat boy: how??? do you??? just pick ONE GENDER and STICK WITH IT????

jisungie: LMAO

jisungie: that is the BIGGEST mood!

sunshine: RT

drama qween: i agree!!!!

snuegmin: On a different note, I don't think I've ever seen hyunjin use less than three exclamation marks

drama qween: honestly???

drama qween: i don't think i've ever used only one :-p

cat boy: KILL THE NOSES

drama qween: NO!!! :-0

drama qween: NO MURDER!!!

innie: hi hello can everyone, like, calm down a bit?

dad meme: yeah listen to innie

dad meme: calm down guys

binnie: if i was straight, i simply would not be straight

sunshine: omg but wait

sunshine: you know how people are always like "people don't chose their sexuality" when they try to defend lgbtq+?

sunshine: i think that's so true

sunshine: because if i could chose my sexuality i would be pan

drama qween: but aren't you already pan??

sunshine: yeah! :D

drama qween: doesn't that invalidate the entire argument though???

sunshine: uh

sunshine: you're thinking too much, i don't even understand what you're saying

drama qween: lmao okay

jisungie: but can you imagine being het

jisungie: cause i can't

jisungie: or cis

jisungie: like what the fuck is that???

binnie: omg imagine if chan was a brodude

innie: ...imagine if chan was a W H A T ???

binnie: a brodude!

binnie: like

binnie: idk, he's basically a brodude right now except he's more polite and less straight

dad meme: i am SO confused right now

binnie: chan! imagine if you were straight!

dad meme: okay...?

dad meme: but why?

innie: can you guys stop being philosophical at 11 in the morning?

innie: i just slept through an exam, i don't have the mental energy to deal with this

dad meme: yoU SLEPT THROUGH YOUR EXAM???

innie: yeah lmao i'm gonna have to retake it next week or smth

innie: #shitsrough 🤙

sunshine: i'm stealing that hashtag for my next tiktok

innie: omg you're on tiktok??? :0

sunshine: yeah! are you?? :D

innie: i am!! pls follow me <3

innie: my @ is jeong_in_life

sunshine: omg okay! i'll follow you rn

sunshine: my @ is felixsunshine by the way ^.^

snuegmin: Tiktok cult can I join?

sunshine: omg yes!!! what's your name? :D

snuegmin: @ miniminnie

innie: tiktok cult!

sunshine: tiktok cult!

snuegmin: Tiktok cult!

dad meme: ...damn that's wild

dad meme: should i be worried?

cat boy: nah don't worry bout it bang chan ;)

dad meme: you're not helping :/

cat boy: hey! i tried my best!

dad meme: fine, you get a gold star <3

cat boy: that looks like a heart to me

dad meme: i meant it metaphorically

cat boy: but i want the heart though :(

dad meme: omg okay don't pout! you can get a heart!!

dad meme: here <3

cat boy: thanks <3

drama qween: woah

drama qween: this convo has changed topic so many times already

drama qween: this is worse than felix's hair in freshman year

sunshine: HEY! don't bring my hair into this!! D:

drama qween: but you dyed it like every 2 weeks or something!!

drama qween: it's a valid comparison!!!

dad meme: ok maybe we should turn this in a more sensible direction

dad meme: so what's everyone doing today? :)

innie: probably gonna sleep through another lecture

dad meme: NO!

innie: YES!

jisungie: i'm trying to write a song! :D

jisungie: that's why i'm thinking about being straight and cis

cat boy: why do you have to be straight and cis to write a song?

jisungie: i got stuck on lyrics so seungmin told me to try and imagine things from a different perspective! :D

snuegmin: Wait... THAT'S why you started this conversation???

snuegmin: ohmygod you're so weird

snuegmin: I meant, like, approach it from a different angle

binnie: imagining to be straight sounds like a pretty different angle to approach it from!!

binnie: did you get any lyrics from it?

jisungie: yeah lmao they suck!

cat boy: dick?

jisungie: no they're too straight to suck dick

jisungie: here i'll send u the first line

jisungie: 저기요 누나 혹시 남자친구 있어요?

drama qween: JEOGIYO NUNA HOGSI NAMJACHINGU ISSEOYO?

innie: holy no don't romanize it, that's disgusting!

binnie: LMAO

binnie: i should try doing that the next time i get stuck on lyrics!

jisungie: why not do it right now? :D

binnie: hmm...

binnie: you know what, you're right

dad meme: i feel like binnie is being corrupted right now and i should stop it

cat boy: then why don't you?

dad meme: i've given up :)

cat boy: lmao

cat boy: big mood

dad meme: no but i actually got inspired by jisung's idea so i'm also gonna pretend to be straight and write some lyrics

jisungie: hey! collab! :D

dad meme: oh yeah! this could be our first MP '3' project!

drama qween: no offense but what kinda name is that?? 🤔

snuegmin: Full offense, that name sucks :/

dad meme: the name is a work in process, ok?

dad meme: we'll come up with something spicier later

cat boy: ooh spicy ;)

dad meme: yeah ;)

dad meme: anyway!

dad meme: i guess we know what we'll be doing on saturday then?

drama qween: omg right!!! meetup!!!

jisungie: yeah! :D

binnie: lol yeah, i can make some sick beatz for us to rap over

binnie: we'll put it all together on saturday

innie: i'm expecting one Heterosexual Banger :)

jisungie: you'll get one Heterosexual Banger later this week jeongin ;)

innie: oooh noise!

innie: i can't wait!

innie: and i also can't wait to have a sword fight with seungmin <3

snuegmin: I will demolish you <3

dad meme: ...sometimes i wonder what's going on, then i quickly decide that i don't actually want to know :)

binnie: it's better that way

dad meme: yeah

cat boy: well this is a mess

cat boy: rip to us <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my sister and i were playing guess the kpop song from emojis and the song was "forever young" by blackpink but my sister guessed infinity baby… like oh yes, i love infinity baby by blinkponk! such a bop!


	15. yooooh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "sorry for yelling but it just hit me that hyunjin is such a harp??" -felix lee

9:30 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

jisungie: if anyone asks, our Heterosexual Banger doesn't exist

jisungie: pls don't ask for it

sunshine: CAN I HEAR YOUR HETEROSEXUAL BANGER? :D

drama qween: i also wanna hear the Heterosexual Banger™!!!

dad meme: yooooh

binnie: bITCH

binnie: you literally called yourself a full course meal

binnie: you don't get to make fun of me

cat boy: but did he lie ;)

binnie: ...you haven't even seen chan before

cat boy: i don't have to ;)

cat boy: wait

cat boy: i already saw him though??? when we met up at the cafe???

binnie: oh... right

jisungie: chan also said "you can call me zookeeper!"

cat boy: oooh, okay

cat boy: hi there zookeeper ;)

dad meme: ALKJSKHKSDKGASHSJH

dad meme: ...

dad meme: i did not intend for this to happen

sunshine: wait... what if...

_sunshine set dad meme's name to Zookeeper_

sunshine: aha! :D

Zookeeper: nOOOOO!

binnie: i'm gonna forget who that is

binnie: lmao chan

innie: AHHAHAHHAHAHHA

innie: also, i just want it to be known that i won the sword fight today :)

snuegmin: No you didn't

innie: well both of us are still alive so i guess that means no one won!

snuegmin: Yeah, I'll accept that

Zookeeper: ...okay so anyway

Zookeeper: now all of us have almost met everyone! :)

jisungie: minho and jeongin, do yall wanna rob a bank with me?

jisungie: you're the only ones i haven't met yet so here's my attempt at making plans

innie: oooh yes! i'm in! :D

cat boy: sounds neat

Zookeeper: hey wait don't rob a bank!!!!

snuegmin: oh, I see how it is

snuegmin: When me and jeongin had a sword fight, you were fine with it

snuegmin: but not when they wanna rob a bank :/

Zookeeper: you shouldn't be doing either of those things!

jisungie: okay then :(

jisungie: anyway plans

snuegmin: I haven't met minho either so I can join you three if that's okay?

innie: omg yes! sword fight pt 2!!!

snuegmin: Prepare to face me <3

innie: i am ready <3

innie: you're all invited to my cafe again if that's cool

snuegmin: Works for me

jisungie: same!

cat boy: yeah

cat boy: also i can't wait to meet another witch <3

cat boy: it's been too long since i interacted with another intellectual

jisungie: uhhh... sure

jisungie: "intellectual"

snuegmin: lmao even jisung realizes that the word intellectual doesn't apply to them

jisungie: i am very self aware ^-^

snuegmin: I guess sometimes that's true

snuegmin: sometimes

innie: TUESDAY 5 PM AT MY CAFE!! ex-presso the caf

cat boy: we'll be there

jisungie: ^o^

Zookeeper: oh! felix and hyunjin!

Zookeeper: do you guys wanna meet up with me and changbin around the same time? :)

sunshine: oooooooooh!

sunshine: aussie bros irl! i can't wait! :D

drama qween: omg do u wanna go with us to seungmin's rooftop??? :-D

snuegmin: ...it's not my rooftop

drama qween: yeah but you know which one i mean

drama qween: we can meet somewhere and go there together!! :-D

binnie: sure! hanging out sounds nice

Zookeeper: nice! now we've made plans :)

drama qween: with that out of the way...

drama qween: time for Confersaiton™

drama qween: so what's on everyone's mind today??? ;-P

sunshine: the intro to "gotta go" by chungha except it never stops fading in, so the volume just gets increasingly louder until your eardrums burst and you can't hear anything anymore

drama qween: ...do you ever have normal thoughts?? :-/

jisungie: omg but wait

jisungie: i just imagined that and i am Terrified

sunshine: right!!! i will hear that flute in my nightmares tonight!!!

jisungie: i love that song though

jisungie: and the flute motif is very cool

innie: one time i was trying to listen to gotta go but i accidentally played the one by sunmi instead of the one by chungha

innie: took me way too long to realize my mistake lmao

innie: both songs have the same name

binnie: confusing

innie: exactly!

jisungie: okay but tHE BASS RIGHT BEFORE THE CHORUS

jisungie: hahahhaha sorry the music nerd in me is jumping out

jisungie: but BASS!!

Zookeeper: I KNOW OMG that slide is so good!

Zookeeper: i don't know much about playing bass but that one second of the song always has me jumping in my seat

jisungie: RIGHT???

snuegmin: nerds

jisungie: hey!!! if i'm a nerd then what are you?

snuegmin: I never said I wasn't a nerd, lol

snuegmin: you're just a much bigger music nerd than I am

jisungie: oh yeah ^-^

Zookeeper: but same though!

Zookeeper: i could talk about music for hours

binnie: same

jisungie: i can and i will talk about music until i lose my voice!!

jisungie: i've actually already done that

snuegmin: lol

jisungie: if i was an instrument i would probably be a flute

sunshine: OMG

sunshine: tAG YOURSELF INSTRUMENT ADITION <3

Zookeeper: oh wait! that actually sounds fun!

binnie: yeah sure let's do this, but first

binnie: jisung? can you explain your thought process when you said that you're a FLUTE?

jisungie: sometimes nice and soft to listen to, but can also be annoyingly loud and piercing

jisungie: especially if you don't know how to play it!! lmao

snuegmin: lol accurate

snuegmin: personally, I'd like to think I'm an acoustic guitar or something

jisungie: oh yeah! that kind of vibe suites you

binnie: i'd like to nominate chan for a cajon or something

jisungie: omg yes!!! he's the rhythm that holds everything together!!!

sunshine: i have no idea what a cajon is but i agree with that motivation! ^o^

Zookeeper: thanks guys! that's so nice of you :(

jisungie: we only speaketh the truth

jisungie: you're hereby dubbed a cajon <3

Zookeeper: thanks <3

sunshine: HYUNIJN IS A HARP

sunshine: sorry for yelling but it just hit me that hyunjin is such a harp??

drama qween: uhh??? okay...?

sunshine: the harp is so pretty and smooth and fluid and idk it's just so soft

sunshine: but i heard this one harp cover of some pop song that got really intense and you can also be intense!

drama qween: ah! thakns lix ^-^

sunshine: ^o^

jisungie: oh!

jisungie: i think felix is a glockenspiel

sunshine: what's that??

jisungie: fancy xylophone

sunshine: oh!

sunshine: yeah i think i could be a xylophone :D

sunshine: or "fancy xylophone" as you said, lol

innie: i'm a tambourine!!

drama qween: omg wait

drama qween: you really are!!! :-0

jisungie: wAIT GUYS

jisungie: we completely missed the chance to make either chan or felix a didgeridoo!

sunshine: shit you're right!

drama qween: aww noo!!

binnie: sorry to interrupt but i'd like to say that minho is a mbira

binnie: he just has those vibes to me

jisungie: omg... you're right!

innie: i do not know what that is

drama qween: me neither

sunshine: same

snuegmin: Mbira are a family of musical instruments, traditional to the Shona people of Zimbabwe. They consist of a wooden board (often fitted with a resonator) with attached staggered metal tines, played by holding the instrument in the hands and plucking the tines with the thumbs (at minimum), the right forefinger (most mbira), and sometimes the left forefinger

cat boy: ooooh that's cool

cat boy: yeah i've actually heard of that before

cat boy: it's neat ;)

drama qween: only changbin left now!!!

sunshine: saxophone

sunshine: or maybe trumpet

Zookeeper: oh yeah he's really loud

binnie: hEY????

binnie: but yeah i guess i can see why i'd be one of those

jisungie: i think you're a trombone!

sunshine: yeah! brass! :D

jisungie: saxophone isn't a brass instrument though

sunshine: it's not? :O

jisungie: NO IT'S A WOODWIND

jisungie: brass instruments and woodwind instruments are different!!!

snuegmin: oof, things getting heated in the instrument fandom

innie: lmao

jisungie: no :/

innie: anyway i look forward to having another sword fight with seungmin later <3

innie: sorry for cutting the convo short but i'm going to bed now ^.^

drama qween: but it's like 7 pm???

Zookeeper: ...it's 10

drama qween: OH! i didn't notice but okay!!!

drama qween: goodnight then innie ^.^

innie: and by going to bed, i mean laying down in my bed and playing among us for 3 hours

jisungie: lmao mood

jisungie: except i watch conspiracy videos on youtube instead

sunshine: nig t night ^o^

Zookeeper: please don't stay up too late everyone!

innie: i'll do my best :)

drama qween: goodnight and i hope you get the impostor innie!

innie: ^o^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my personality is 85% music, 10% love for cats, and 5% actual personality traits. music is my life uwu


	16. of my god, YES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "fELIX YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE YOUR HEART AWAY TO WHOEVER SHOWS YOU THE SLIGHTEST BIT OF KINDNESS!!" -hwang hyunjin

5:25 am

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

sunshine: i had One (1) coherent thought today, so i won't be very active in the group chat for the next few days in order to recover from this incredibly taxing activity <3

sunshine: honestly, now that i've experienced it for myself, i can honestly say that thinking is overrated

sunshine: i feel like we as a society should just think less

sunshine: no more brain cells! ONLY brainless activities in this house!

sunshine: anyway gn guys ^-^

\---

9:43 am

Zookeeper: FELIX OMG did you even sleep??

sunshine: yeah! not enough, but i slept :D

drama qween: he looks dead

drama qween: we're in a dance class right now and felix looks dead

Zookeeper: do u have any breaks today when you can nap?

Zookeeper: you need to get better sleep :(

sunshine: i would if i could which i CANT!

jisungie: omg babieeee

jisungie: i hope you get better sleep tonight <3 pls take care of yourself

sunshine: i try! and thank you!!! <3 <3 <3

drama qween: i will force him to sit down if it gets bad

snuegmin: Good! You should

sunshine: guys :( i promise i tried to sleep last night :((

sunshine: but insomnia's a bitch :(((

sunshine: and i dont mean the dreamcatcher fandom lmao i mean the sleep disrder

drama qween: yeah i think we got that :-)

Zookeeper: like jisung said, i really hope it gets better for you so you can get some good rest soon!

Zookeeper: if there's anything i can do to help, please let me know

Zookeeper: even if it's just to keep you company when you can't sleep

binnie: yeah chan never sleeps either

sunshine: hrghnnn you're too nice :((

sunshine: here have my heart <3

drama qween: fELIX YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE YOUR HEART AWAY TO WHOEVER SHOWS YOU THE SLIGHTEST BIT OF KINDNESS!!

sunshine: but bang chan :(

Zookeeper: you can have my heart in return <3

sunshine: :D

sunshine: anyway

sunshine: love cherry motion is my favorite loona solo song, wbu?

snuegmin: ...we're just gonna let him get away with changing the topic like that?

drama qween: he's sleep deprived so i'll let it pass

drama qween: and my favorite loona solo is singing in the rain! :-D

jisungie: i always loved vivid!

jisungie: i know it was the first one but it was so good already

jisungie: and i LOVE the chorus so much!!!

jisungie: but honestly all the solos are pure perfection

cat boy: of my god, YES

jisungie: OH MY GOODNESS

cat boy: ...

cat boy: i think. i just found my soulmate

cat boy: woah

jisungie: you also like vivid? :D

cat boy: i love it!

innie: yall are doing haseul dirty

innie: she did NOT go all the way to iceland just for you to sleep on her vocal talent!!

sunshine: mOOD!

drama qween: RT RT RT

snuegmin: personally I find it iconic how yeojin debuted with a song about consent at 14 years old

snuegmin: but I agree, all the ballads are severely underrated

Zookeeper: sorry but how am i supposed to pick a favorite when all of them are that good?

binnie: a big mood

binnie: but i guess mine would be either egoist or new? maybe??

sunshine: omg! who wants to be the yves to my chuu? ^o^

drama qween: picturing felix as chuu actually makes so much sense

jisungie: they're both sunshine in human form!

drama qween: exactly!!

sunshine: aww thanks guys! ^o^

sunshine: tha's so sweet of u :(((

Zookeeper: wait... didn't you just say that you're in a dance class right now?

sunshine: oh yeah! :D

sunshine: me and hyunjin

Zookeeper: then why are you on your phone?

sunshine: uhm

sunshine: so u see

Zookeeper: no :/

sunshine: ...

sunshine: uuuh

sunshine: For Fun...?

Zookeeper: :/

sunshine: ahahhahha ok sorry we'll go back and pay attention now! :D

Zookeeper: you better!

sunshine: ok thanks bai -.-

Zookeeper: :)

\---

12:05 pm

**Zookeeper, sunshine (private chat)**

Zookeeper: hi! i'm guessing you're not class anymore since it's been a few hours

Zookeeper: i just wanted to say that i was serious with what i said earlier

Zookeeper: if you can't sleep, i'm more than willing to chat for a while or call on the phone, or whatever you'd like

Zookeeper: just letting you know! :)

sunshine: omg

_sunshine set the chat name to **aussie bros!**_

_sunshine changed Zookeeper's name to chan bro_

_sunshine changed their name to lix bro_

lix bro: youre so sweet i actually might cry

lix bro: here, have all my hearts

lix bro: <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

chan bro: ...why is it that whenever i show kindness, someone starts crying?

chan bro: but seriously it's no problem <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

lix bro: bang chan sweetest huamn being ever :(((( <3 3<3 <3 <3

chan bro: i'm just looking out for you! <3 <3

lix bro: also i'm omw back to my dorm to nap rn!

lix bro: thanks for looking out for me

lix bro: it really does mena alot <3 <3

chan bro: i know we haven't met irl yet so i hope it doesn't annoy you when i tell you to sleep or put your phone away during class

chan bro: i swear it comes from a place of care!!

lix bro: i get that, don't worry bout it!!! thank you <3

chan bro: and i hope you get some better sleep soon

chan bro: insomnia is always really annoying

lix bro: oh yeah it really is :(

lix bro: and thank you! again

lix bro: you can text me too if you ever cant sleep, i'm usually up pretty late!!

chan bro: thank you! i might do that

lix bro: good! you deserve support too ^.^

chan bro: <3

lix bro: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want everyone to know that whenever i say "oh my god yes" followed by "oh my goodness", it's always a vivid reference. always :)


	17. M O O D !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I AM NOT STRAIGHT! just wanted you to know that" -seo changbin

7:16 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

binnie: so i met felix and hyunjin today, and i just wanna say

binnie: WHY did no one warn me about felix's voice?? or freckles??

binnie: also, Hyunjin????

binnie: like, who allowed them to look that good??

sunshine: must be the same person who allowed you to be that handsome ;)

binnie: aklsjashdkhjsdgsah..

drama qween: felix?? making moves???

drama qween: omg let me get the popcorn :-0

cat boy: i mean, there's a reason this chat is named supernatural love cult ;)

jisungie: ngl i didn't expect everyone here to be so hot

jisungie: is that even allowed?

drama qween: iS THIS ALLOWED???

drama qween: i- is this allowed???+?

jisungie: vine references !!!

sunshine: not to be gay but same

sunshine: y are people so hot :')

snuegmin: Global warming, probably

innie: global warning

innie: omg seungmin! brain twins!

snuegmin: ...damn

snuegmin: and here I was, thinking I actually had a functioning brain cell

innie: are you implying that i don't have functioning brain cells??? cause i definitely do!

jisungie: no u don't? lmao

innie: :(

innie: i mean you're not wrong but i'm still gonna pout about it

innie: :((

drama qween: omg, a literal baby!!

_drama qween changed innie's name to baby_

baby: o-oh...

baby: b-baby...

baby: i-

baby: i like it (^o^)

jisungie: wait did i claim you as a baby yet?

jisungie: i can't remember if i did

baby: i don't think so but i won't be mad if you call me baby

jisungie: oh! okay baby ^.^

jisungie: anyway i stand by what i said about everyone here being too hot

cat boy: mood

drama qween: omg! the supernatural love cult is starting!!!

drama qween: can't wait for all of us to fall in love 😊❤️

snuegmin: no thanks :)

drama qween: what do you mean no thanks???

drama qween: you can't just reject the supernatural love cult!!!

snuegmin: well i just did :)

drama qween: :-(

drama qween: *cries cutely*

binnie: ...what the actual fuck

drama qween: omg! my roblox reference just saved changbin from his panicked gay death!!! :-D

binnie: what roblox reference?

drama qween: adding "cutely" at the end of every action is apparently a roblox thing

drama qween: idk tbh, it's felix who taught me that

sunshine: it's true! ^.^

binnie: well that's just weird

binnie: stop doing that

cat boy: since changbin doesn't want you to do that, i think you should continue hyunjin! :)

binnie: ...why?

cat boy: anything to annoy you, binnie ;)

binnie: ok. thanks

cat boy: <3

binnie: hmm

binnie: okay

binnie: <3

\---

7:45 pm

**seungsung in the building (private chat)**

sungie: i just want you to know that if anyone, and i mean ANYONE in that gc asks me out, i would say yes

seung: Anyone?

sungie: anyone.

seung: Good to know

sungie: it's not that i have a crush on anyone or anything

sungie: i just??? would not mind if i did???

sungie: yeah ok that's all i had to say ^-^

seung: Do you wanna ask someone out?

sungie: no no on

sungie: i'm just saying that i would say yes if they asked me out!

seung: Ah, okay

seung: cool cool cool

sungie: yeah yeah yeah

sungie: and!

sungie: i know youre demi so i don't mean this in a crush kind of way but wbu? do you like the people in the gc? :D

seung: yeah they're cool! I haven't met chan and changbin yet though

sungie: oh right!!!

sungie: ...

sungie: should i set you guys up??

seung: NO

seung: I'm perfectly capable of making plans myself, thanks

seung: ...

seung: But they're older and they're both music majors and I'm honestly kinda intimidated by that and maybe I want you to be there when I meet them

sungie: of course!!! anything for you babe '3'

seung: ewww

sungie: MWAH!! ilysm minnie 💞✨

seung: ...I guess ily2 sungie

seung: sometimes at least

sungie: ^o^

seung: <3

sungie: <3 <3 <3

\---

7:47 pm

**we're wolves (private chat)**

lix: jin jin hyunjin jin jin jinie

lix: i have emotions

jin: so do i, and sceince shows that most other people have emotions as well :-)

lix: no no i mean Emotions™

lix: emotions that look more like

lix: 💕💞✨💓💗❤️💫💖💘🌈💝

jin: oh!! those emotions, okay

jin: for who??

lix: Yes

jin: ???

jin: there are eight people in that gc felix

jin: who is it that makes your heart go sparkly sparkly rainbow???

lix: y e s

jin: wHAT DOES THAT MEAN???

jin: WHICH O N E????

lix: NO!!!

lix: NOT ONE

jin: O H...

lix: YEAH

lix: O H

jin: hey wait i dont actually know why i'm surprised, polyamory is literally the norm for werewolves

lix: yEAH BUT-

lix: wait actually thats a good point, i dont know why we were yelling over this

lix: lmao

jin: i'm just excited to find so many attractive people in the same place

jin: and they're all nice af too??? and funny??? like??? what even

jin: god is really out here playing favorites like that

lix: MOOD!

lix: M O O D !

jin: how am i supposed to be straight when these people exist?

lix: TOO FUCKING RELATABLE!!

lix: hahahhahhaha anyway

lix: yeah my heart is going sparkly sparkly rainbow

jin: same

lix: have i even met everyone in the gc yet? no (but the only one i haven't met is innie so almost!)

lix: do i catch feelings too fast? yes

lix: should i maybe chill out? yes

lix: but am i gonna? NO!

jin: SAME

lix: my feelings are NOT Organic™, they are produced in a candy factory!

lix: that's why i fall too fast 😔

jin: that's such a stupid sentence to say but i understand exactly what you mean

jin: and yeah me too

lix: can't believe i'm litrely made from sugar :(

jin: ...aaaand i've officially lost track of the conversation

jin: thanks for today you did a good job! you have confused me enough for now

jin: bye lixie ily!! <3

lix: okay bye jinnie!!! <3

\---

7:47 pm

**Zookeeper, binnie (private chat)**

binnie: chan, my guy

binnie: my dude

binnie: my bro

binnie: my man

Zookeeper: ...what do you want?

binnie: Attention™

binnie: i want attention

binnie: YOUR attention

binnie: ... pls?

Zookeeper: yeah sure!

Zookeeper: wait lemme just fix my screen name

_Zookeeper changed their name to channie_

channie: there we go

channie: so why did you want my attention binnie? :)

binnie: now, i have met everyone in the gc except seungmin and my honest thoughts are GAY

channie: ...you what mate?

binnie: I AM GAY

binnie: or well no, technically i'm pan but still

binnie: I AM NOT STRAIGHT!

binnie: just wanted you to know that

channie: i already knew that though

binnie: yeah but know you KNOW know it!

binnie: you know it x2!

channie: yeah, sure :)

binnie: were you actually trying to start a love cult when you made this group chat?

channie: NO ALKMSAKHDJAGFHS

channie: ibnnie do

channie: *binnie no

channie: no no no no no no ahahhahah no

binnie: then why do you sound so panicked? :/

channie: cause i keep getting accused of starting love cults and i don't know how to defend myself anymore!!

binnie: if i were you i would just roll with it

binnie: i mean, it's just a love cult

binnie: i honestly would not mind being in a love cult

channie: according to everyone else, you already are in a love cult

binnie: oh yes! that's right

channie: no :/

binnie: if everyone believes it, it's true even if it isn't true!

channie: good to know

channie: now go to bed

binnie: it's 8 pm???

channie: Go to bed

binnie: you're not my dad???

channie: Go To Bed

binnie: i'm not even tired???

channie: Go. To. Bed.

binnie: yeah okay bye!!!

channie: ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unrelated to the chapter but i think i have successfully turned my sister into a stay! and she's been recommending stray kids songs to her best friend so now they're both stays! :D


	18. wait and skate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "f- full... g- group me-eting m- maybe? 👉👈" -yang jeongin

3:13 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

snuegmin: Today I lost jisung in a public place and somehow ended up meeting chan and changbin

baby: how does that even happen

baby: how do you just lose a whole person?

drama qween: trust me, it's not that hard!!

drama qween: i lose felix every time we go grocery shopping together :-P

sunshine: true

baby: how???

sunshine: anyway seungmin! you met bangbin??? :D

sunshine: wait that's a rly bad name

sunshine: chanbin

sunshine: changchan

sunshine: chanchan??

sunshine: chan... bin... CHan bIN...

sunshine: chin

sunshine: ooooh hahahhaha chin!

cat boy: ...yeah i think all of those names were pretty bad

sunshine: :(

cat boy: but chanminbin sounds pretty good ;)

drama qween: are you... FLIRTING... with BOTH of them at once???

cat boy: yeah, why?

cat boy: do you want me to flirt with you too? ;)

drama qween: ALKSJDAKSJDHSF

drama qween: ...no

cat boy: you sure? ;)

Zookeeper: oh yeah, changbin and i met seungmin today! :)

Zookeeper: he has some real puppy vibes

Zookeeper: (and that's a compliment, i love puppies!)

jisungie: oooh

_jisungie changed snuegmin's name to puppy_

puppy: ...really? :/

puppy: I had really started to get used to my old name, despite the horrendous misspelling

jisungie: i mean youre best friends with me so i dont know how you can be so bothered by mispelings in the first place

puppy: It's honestly not that hard

puppy: Just looking at that one sentence makes me want to cry

jisungie: don't cry baby!

puppy: ANYWAY

puppy: yeah they seemed like decent people

binnie: just wait until you hear wow

jisungie: BRO

jisungie: WHY ARE YOU BRINGING THAT UP???

binnie: WAIT SHIT i don't wanna talk about wow!!!!

jisungie: then why did you mention it!!!!

binnie: idk i'm dumb!!!

puppy: ...anyway

puppy: Yeah I've met everyone in this gc now :)

sunshine: omg

sunshine: JAONGIN

baby: ...are you trying to say my name?

sunshine: YES

sunshine: do u wanna go rollerskating with me and hyunjin? <3

baby: omg yes! ^o^

drama qween: oooooh

drama qween: good idea lixie!!!

sunshine: he's the only one i haven't met, and i know he hasn't met hyunjin either! :D

drama qween: we gotta fix that!!

jisungie: wait now i really wanna go rollerskating

jisungie: that sounds so fun

baby: you can come with us! ^.^

sunshine: the more the merrier!! :D

sunshine: seungmin do you wanna come too? <3

puppy: Yeah that sounds nice

baby: GASP

baby: sword fight on roller skates <3

puppy: omg yes <3

jisungie: oh my goodness

binnie: but wait, what if i also wanna go roller skating?

cat boy: same

cat boy: i've never tried it before but i wanna

baby: gASP!

baby: f- full... g- group me-eting m- maybe? 👉👈

baby: please appreciate me stuttering through text bc it took like 1718263 years to write

puppy: Good job innie!

baby: thank you ^-^

jisungie: honestly, i've met everyone now so i'll say yes!

Zookeeper: don't pressure yourself to do things youre not comfortable with!

Zookeeper: but if everyone wants to, that sounds like a good idea for a meetup :)

sunshine: YES ^o^

binnie: rollerskating chaos! i can't wait

cat boy: can't wait to skate

cat boy: FUCK NO SHIT

cat boy: THAT RHYMED!!!!!

binnie: what rhymed?

cat boy: wait and skate

binnie: oh yeah! it did!

cat boy: I KNOW!

cat boy: IT'S AWFUL!

sunshine: i bet minho is gonna be a disco demon once he gets some roller skates on him

drama qween: felix ily but what does that mean???

drama qween: roller skating and disco have nothing in common

sunshine: don't ask me to explain my thought process hyunjin!

sunshine: pls im dumb

jisungie: lmao same

baby: mood

binnie: me

cat boy: honestly, he's not wrong

cat boy: i could see myself as a disco demon

Zookeeper: anyway! :)

Zookeeper: since everyone was down to meet up for roller skating, how about we decide when to do that?

_ sunshine shared a location on naver maps _

sunshine: that's the address for the skating place!! ^o^

dad meme: great! at what time should we go?

drama qween: saturday?

binnie: 3 pm?

jisungie: yes! :D

puppy: Works for me

baby: yay ^.^

cat boy: yeah sure!

sunshine: yissss!!!

dad meme: great! sounds like a plan! :)

\---

3:41 pm

**established friends! (4)**

sung!: do you think it's ok if we meet up a little earlier than everyone else?

sung!: maybe if we walk there together so we get there before them?

sung!: only a few minutes or something

lix: aboslteuy fine with me!! anything to make you more comortable sungie!

minnie: ...is that meant to say absolutely?

minnie: But yeah that's fine with me

minnie: I would have walked with you anyway, but still

hyuni: yes!! that's cool!!

hyuni: i think i'd like that too actually, 8 is a lot of people

hyuni: not that i don't wanna meet up!! but it's a bit intimidating to see everyone at once

sung!: cool! ^.^

minnie: How about we all meet around 2:30?

hyuni: sounds good!!!

sunshine: yeah :D

sung!: that's good!

minnie: Okay, then it's a plan :)


	19. Hot Fresh Aligmnet Chart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ok so basically i'm mom" -bang chan

8:55 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

sunshine: i have about 20 aligment charts and 7 friends to put into the charts! :D

sunshine: at first i was just gonna sort you based on your ~Vibes~ but then i thought everyone should have a chance to say smth abt this

jisungie: oh cool! i love aligment charts :D

puppy: Both of you are misspelling alignment charts in the exact same way

puppy: It makes me confused about how it's supposed to be spelled

drama qween: yes!!! aligment charts <3 <3

puppy: ...oh no

puppy: hyunjin does it, too

Zookeeper: yeah! show us the charts, lix :)

sunshine: okay! ^o^

sunshine:  


baby: eww

baby: cover your nose or don't sneeze at all!

sunshine: but do you cover it with your elbow, hand, or do you hold your nose?

baby: realistically, my elbow

baby: but i feel like my vibes are more "holds their nose while sneezing"

sunshine: i'm glad we agree! ^-^

jisungie: i feel like minho doesn't sneeze

cat boy: you know what

cat boy: you're right ;)

drama qween: ...scary

sunshine: i'll put him in that one then!

drama qween: yeah! anyway

drama qween: bang chan and seungmin should be the top one, definitely

drama qween: exemplary human behavior

Zookeeper: i mean... i agree, but the way you phrased it is a bit odd

Zookeeper: "exemplary human behavior"

drama qween: moving on! :-D

jisungie: based on my vibes, i feel like people would ether put me in "sneezes into hand" or "sneezes straight up onto the table"

jisungie: but you know what?

jisungie: i fucking HATE sneezing

cat boy: so you don't sneeze, either?

jisungie: no i repress it

sunshine: makes sense! i'll put you in that one then ^-^

Zookeeper: what about changbin?

Zookeeper: honestly, i don't think i've ever seen him sneeze

cat boy: maybe he doesn't sneeze either

binnie: yes i do!!!

binnie: i'm a normal human being, i sneeze just as much as anyone else

cat boy: ...i never said you weren't a human though?

cat boy: also you're a vampire so that's not even true

cat boy: lmao

drama qween: him and felix are balancing a weird line between "sort of normal" and "extremely chaotic"

Zookeeper: true! their vibes are very hard to place

Zookeeper: both of them are chaotic but also extremely nice in a (mostly) normal way

cat boy: hyunjin has the same problem

cat boy: he's chaotic, but he also judges everyone else for being chaotic

jisungie: dude this is harder than a math test

sunshine: yeah i agree

sunshine: i just spent 10 consecutive seoonds thinking about where to place me and hyunjin and it nearly melted my brain

sunshine: so let's move on! :D

puppy: ...you misspell "seconds", but you spell "consecutive" right...

sunshine: that's just how it is ;)

sunshine: anyway! next chart!

sunshine:  


jisungie: civilian under stress!

jisungie: no wait, civilian in distress!!!

binnie: dude under stress, definitely

baby: civilian under stress :)

drama qween: damsel in distress!!!

drama qween: i just feel like i have that vibe

sunshine: i agree ^.^

sunshine: and i think chan is dude in distress :p

sunshine: mostly from being in this gc with us

Zookeeper: ...yeah that's kinda accurate i guess

jisungie: wait!!!

jisungie: binnie can you be damsel under stress instead? i really feel like felix is dude under stress

binnie: oh yeah definitely! that sounds too much like felix

binnie: i'll be damsel under stress then

sunshine: "dude under stress" lmao (but very accurate!! thanks sungie!!)

puppy: I'll be civilian well dressed

puppy: mostly because I could never compete with you guys' level of chaoticness so I'll just be well dressed :)

jisungie: minjo?

cat boy: MINJO?

jisungie: **MINHO!!!

_cat boy changed their name to minjo_

minjo: okay so i feel like i could be either dude or damsel

minjo: well dressed

jisungie: i've said dude to you so many times, so for me youre dude

drama qween: yeah lets put him in that one!

drama qween: damsel well dressed sounds too much like he's wearing a ballroom gown :-)

minjo: ngl, i'd be down to wear that

jisungie: omg i also wanna wear a ballroom gown

minjo: it sounds so cool!

minjo: i wish it was socially acceptable to show up dressed for a 19th century ball at any given time

jisungie: same :(

sunshine: MOVING ON! :D

sunshine: listen up troublemakers

sunshine:  


puppy: I feel like jisung is "cause problems on purpose"

puppy: Up in the right corner

jisungie: accurate!!!

binnie: chan should be in the down right corner

binnie: "solve problems on purpose"

Zookeeper: oh yeah! and i think binnie is "cause problems on accident"

binnie: but sometimes it's not an accident though

Zookeeper: hmm...

Zookeeper: a bit in between?

binnie: but you know what, it's mostly on accident so i should go in the upper left corner

drama qween: minho feels like the kind of person who solves problems on accident

drama qween: just from his ~ Vibes ~

minjo: probably true tbh

sunshine: i definitely cause problems

sunshine: half of the time it's an accident and the other half not

sunshine: so i'll be in the upper middle!

baby: i love causing problems

baby: at any time, for any reason

sunshine: then you also wanna be in the upper middle?

baby: no lmao it's almost always on purpose

jisungie: yeah! problem makers! :D

baby: problem makers! :D

sunshine: what about hyunjin and seungmin? ^.^

drama qween: am i often the cause of problems?

drama qween: not really

drama qween: but do i try to solve the problems?

drama qween: definitely not lmao

sunshine: soo...

sunshine: exactly in the middle?

drama qween: no i think i should be on the "on purpose side"

drama qween: but like, exactly on the line between "causes problems" and "solves problems" bc i don't do either of those

sunshine: got it!

jisungie: i feel like seungmin is perfectly in the middle

jisungie: sometimes causes problems, sometimes solves them

jisungie: and you never know if it's an accident or not

puppy: Exactly the way it should be :)

jisungie: ...great, thanks

sunshine: everyone has been sorted! :D

Zookeeper: honestly, i kind of love this

Zookeeper: how many charts do you have lix?

sunshine: an endless supply

sunshine: just let me know when to stop! :D

Zookeeper: sure!

jisungie: i'd like another one please

sunshine: one Hot Fresh Aligmnet Chart coming right up! ^o^

sunshine:  


binnie: what does the tiny text say?

binnie: sorry i'm blind lol

sunshine: "people say that _, they're wrong"

binnie: ah okay! thanks!

binnie: in that case i'm definitely "people say that i could kill you, they are wrong"

binnie: bc apparently i look intimidating, lmao

Zookeeper: ok so basically i'm mom

binnie: ^^he really is

binnie: bang chan best mom

baby: bang chan best mom!

baby: i feel like minho is also mom

minjo: i am???

jisungie: YES

drama qween: DEFINITELY!!!

minjo: ...

minjo: for some reason i'm mom

sunshine: that fits you so well!

baby: for some reason i'm baby

sunshine: you too!!

sunshine: hey wait shouldn't innie be "ok so basically i'm baby"?

drama qween: no no, he's too reluctant

drama qween: "for some reason i'm baby" fits him much better

baby: yup ^-^

sunshine: ok cool! :D

sunshine: jisung and hyunjin and seungmin, wbu?

puppy: ok so basically I could kill you

sunshine: lovely!

puppy: ^-^

jisungie: he absolutely could not kill anyone, but ok

jisungie: anyway

jisungie: ok so basically i'm baby

sunshine: for some reason people say that i'm baby, they are wrong

drama qween: they absolutely are NOT wrong, but ok

drama qween: wait idk what i am

drama qween: what's left???

sunshine: either "for some reason i could kill you" or "people say that i'm mom, they are wrong"

sunshine: neither of those rly fit you tho :/

jisungie: i think hyunjin could definitely kill someone

drama qween: you know what?

drama qween: maybe

jisungie: but you're too sweet to do that ^-^

drama qween: thank you! i'm glad you don't think i'm secretly a murderer or something hahhaha

drama qween: but out of them all i feel like i'm more on the baby scale

jisungie: ok so basically we're both babies

drama qween: yes!! :-D

jisungie: ^o^

baby: more alignment pls?

sunshine: sure! :D

sunshine: a last one for today

sunshine:  


minjo: damn we got some culture in this chat

drama qween: truly!!

sunshine: k guys tag urself as a quote

sunshine: i'm "you could pour soup in my lap & i'd probably apologize to you"

Zookeeper: me too!

minjo: eat ass, suck a dick and sell drugs

binnie: you could pour soup in my lap & i'd probably apologize to you

jisungie: in terms of instant relief, canceling plans is like heroine

drama qween: in terms of instant relief, canceling plans is like heroine

drama qween: omg jisung! twins again!

jisungie: twins again! ^o^

baby: eat ass, suck a dick and sell drugs

Zookeeper: INNIE! YOU'RE A BABY!!

Zookeeper: someone keep this poor child safe pls

baby: ...i'm a literal adult

Zookeeper: yeah ik, you just have very pure vibes :)

baby: aww!

baby: it's not true, but thank you :D

Zookeeper: ...

Zookeeper: so seungmin :)

Zookeeper: which quote do you identify with most?

puppy: Honestly?

puppy: Eat ass, suck a dick and sell drugs

sunshine: no cap?

puppy: no cap

sunshine: :o

sunshine: anyway gg goys ^-^

sunshine: i gtg now

minjo: ...what did you just say?

Zookeeper: felix

Zookeeper: you can't just end a conversation with "gg"...

sunshine: well i just did :p

puppy: Okay but can we talk about the way he spelled "guys"?

sunshine: no we cannot ^-^

puppy: ...

puppy: ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's me  
> \- represses sneezing  
> \- civilian under stress  
> \- solves problems on accident  
> \- for some reason i'm baby  
> \- you could pour soup in my lap and i'd probably apologize to you


	20. i love the love cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the love cult meets up irl and posts on instagram!
> 
> (sorry if their usernames are real accounts, i didn't check before writing this)

2:13

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

sunshine: hey guys just out of curiosuty

sunshine: do yall have insta?

baby: yes! it's @ yang_jeong_in!!! pls like my recent ^.^

sunshine: ofc!

sunshine: my @ is lixiesunshine by the way :D

baby: i followed u!

baby: what about everyone else?

Zookeeper: i'm bangbangchris!

minjo: oooh i wanna bang chan ;)

Zookeeper: * - *

minjo: but anyway yeah i'm on insta

minjo: @ minhoandcats

baby: omg i found your cats

baby: theyre so cute!!

minjo: I KNOW!

sunshine: cool!

sunshine: what about jisung, seungmin & changbin??

sunshine: also i have hyunjin's insta but i'll wait for him to tell you to make sure he's fine with it ^-^

jisungie: HI YES I AM @ THE.HANANDONLY

baby: uwu i found u

drama qween: my insta is prince.hwang :-D

drama qween: and aww felix youre so sweet!!

drama qween: thanks for not exposing me!! <3

sunshine: ofc! <3

binnie: my insta is @ _spear.bin_

binnie: pls follow me i want the clout

baby: just because of that, i won't follow you

binnie: ouch < / 3

baby: jk!

baby: i already followed you ^.^

binnie: thanks uwu

binnie: what about seungminnie?

puppy: Innie has already started liking my pictures so I guess he found me

puppy: My name is just @kimseungmin

baby: in my defense, you made it very easy to find

puppy: That is true :)

sunshine: uwu i'm gonna go stalk all you accounts before we meet up ^-^

baby: omg right! i'm so excite!!

drama qween: im also very excite!!!

binnie: i can't wait to skate!

binnie: ;)

minjo: shut up before i make you

binnie: * - *

binnie: ok so anyway

binnie: instagram time!

-

yang_jeong_in

**yang_jeong_in** today's outfit! ✌️

 **prince.hwang** omg! a baby!

 **the.hanandonly** the adorablest!!

 **_spear.bin_** uwu

-

lixiesunshine

**lixiesunshine** ready to meet the love cult 😝

 **prince.hwang** wow! it's the loml!

 **the.hanandonly** omg the hair 💞✨💗💘💫💖

 **_spear.bin_** i once saw a man so pretty i cried :')

-

kimseungmin

**kimseungmin** I can't wait to skate! :)

 **minhoandcats** oHMYGOD PLEASE STOP RHYMING

 **lixiesunshine** ooh aesthetic!!

 **yang_jeong_in** i just want everyone to know that seungmin fell on his ass four (4) separate times today

-

minhoandcats

**minhoandcats** meeting this lil dude and the 6 other dumbasses irl means i can finally start getting blackmail material on them

 **the.hanandonly** wdym "finally"?? we've been embarasing ourselves in the group chat from the start

 **yang_jeong_in** WAIT THIS WAS YOUR PHONE???? I THOUGHT IT WAS HYUNJIN'S PHONE??? HOW DO U HAVE THIS???

 **prince.hwang** lmao i took this pic on minho's phone @yang_jeong_in

-

prince.hwang

**prince.hwang** I didn't get a single good picture of my friends today, so I'll spare their pride and post a picture of the cafe instead #hyuncam

 **lixiesunshine** oooh more aesthetic!!

 **kimseungmin** Thanks for sparing our pride, we appreciate it ❤️

 **minhoandcats** damn, seungmin actually gave hyunjin a heart. is this love i see? ;)

 **kimseungmin** shut up @minhoandcats

 **minhoandcats** make me @kimseungmin

 **_spear.bin_** omg there's flirting in the comment section :0

 **kimseungmin** shut up @_spear.bin_

 **_spear.bin_** make me ❤️ @kimseungmin

 **kimseungmin** …no

-

bangbangchris

**bangbangchris** after rollerskating together (it was a mess), we went to a clothing shop to pick out matching outfits and have a mini photo shoot in the changing rooms! v fun! would recommend! 🖤

 **kimseungmin** I'll never forget the way that one employee stared at us…

 **_spear.bin_** omg chan actually broke his black and white feed!! i feel so proud of him

 **the.hanandonly** lmao why did u only post this pic? i like the other one more

-

the.hanandonly

**the.hanandonly** this is what @bangbangchris didn't want u to see 🤡

 **yang_jeong_in** lol, look at minho!

 **minhoandcats** ;)

 **prince.hwang** WHAT is felix doing??? lmfao

 **lixiesunshine** tbh we should make an insta acc together and ONLY post pics like this!! i bet we could get famous

-

_spear.bin_

**_spear.bin_** a great way to end the day! @bangbangchris @the.hanandonly (+ everyone else but yall didn't wanna get in the damn frame so i wont tag you)

 **prince.hwang** thanks, we love you too ❤️

 **the.hanandonly** wow we look so good here

 **bangbangchris** jksadhhahjfd

 **lixiesunshine** uwu i love the love cult 🤗

 **minhoandcats** i always thought chan would be embarrassed by us, but no, he spends 90% of his time laughing instead

 **yang_jeong_in** well i'm embarrassed to be seen in public with you all

 **kimseungmin** I agree with @ yang_jeong_in (but I guess I also had a good time today so. thanks)

-

8:33 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

sunshine: in conclusion

sunshine: i was right!

sunshine: minho was totally a disco demon once he got some roller skates on him

minjo: you are not wrong ;)

jisungie: honestly that was hot

minjo: o

minjo: it was?

jisungie: yeah! you're hot ;)

minjo: akdsjhgfk

minjo: ...thanks :]

drama qween: mINHO PANICKED GAY??? i never thought i'd see the day :'-)

minjo: hyunjin that smily face is so fucking ugly, ohmygod

drama qween: did you just call it a "smiley face"??

drama qween: OMG! that's so cute!!

minjo: smh :/

sunshine: hyunjin just won't accept minho's insults

sunshine: i love that

drama qween: i choose to focus on the positives in life ^-^

minjo: :(

Zookeeper: ANYWAY!

Zookeeper: i think it was really nice to meet up today, i hope everyone had a good time!

baby: i have decided i'm no longer baby. i want power

jisungie: you already have power! everyone here is whipped for you, as we saw today

sunshine: yeah you even got minho to pay for your milkshake today :p

baby: mm yea that was nice

baby: thanks minho!

minjo: np

baby: but today was really nice ^o^

baby: we have such an amazing love cult <3

sunshine: agree <3

drama qween: yesss <3

Zookeeper: NOT A LOVE CULT

Zookeeper: guys pls

binnie: ...i can't believe your name is still zookeeper

minjo: lol we're all animals so at least it fits

Zookeeper: :/

Zookeeper: seungmin! how did you feel about meeting up today?

puppy: You're just trying to get them to stop talking about you and your ugly name

Zookeeper: ...

Zookeeper: fine, just keep calling me out like this :/

puppy: But I had a good time!

puppy: It was nice

jisungie: omg! minnie loves us!!!

drama qween: SEUNGMIN <3 <3 <3

sunshine: minnieeee!! ^o^

puppy: ...

puppy: can we talk about something else

sunshine: yeah ok!

sunshine: i think we should make a meme account together on insta

jisungie: omg yes

drama qween: i support this idea!!!

minjo: mmm yes

minjo: i'd love to make memes of you guys

Zookeeper: and i like to laugh at memes, so i think it's a great idea!

sunshine: we can talk about it more later! ^.^

sunshine: it was just an idea

jisungie: a great idea!!

drama qween: once we actually start a meme account together, it's over for you bitches!

baby: lol

baby: are we actually gonna?

sunshine: maybe later!

sunshine: we're gona need a name first and i'm to tired to word rn

binnie: mood

Zookeeper: thanks to the love cult for brightening my day, i really appreciate you all

Zookeeper: <3

drama qween: omg! chan admitted that this is a love cult!

Zookeeper: yes <3

sunshine: tHATS CARAHTER DEVLEOPMENT BAYBEE!!!

sunshine: anyway thanks for today everyone <3

baby: uwu i love it here

minjo: same ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the formatting fucks up i am going to scream <3


	21. stay safe xoxo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "this marriage is already better than my last one" -lee minho

6:29 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

sunshine: guys!!!

sunshine: im startign a new minecraft server, who wants to join? :D

baby: i want!!!

jisungie: ME ME ME

drama qween: omg minecraft yes <3

puppy: I wanna play!

binnie: yeah!!

minjo: what if... i put my minecraft bed next to yours... and we were both boys!!!

Zookeeper: what if we ALL put our minecraft beds next to each other?

jisungie: omg

jisungie: chan is making moves!

Zookeeper: ;)

sunshine: chan do u wanna go on a date with me in minecraft? <3

Zookeeper: sure! let's go to the mines <3

sunshine: ok i'll send u all a private messge for how to get into the game!!! :D

baby: yay! :D

\---

[Chat]

sunlix15: AAAAAAH

sunlix15: test test test

_j.HAN joined the game_

sunlix15: jisung! :D

j.HAN: yo

j.HAN: lix! :D

_CB97 joined the game_

sunlix15: bagng chan! :D

CB97: hi lixie! hi sungie!

j.HAN: hi chan man!

_Spearbin joined the game_

sunlix15: changbin??? :D

Spearbin: yeah! hi lix!!

sunlix15: i'm gonna build a house right here in case we die

sunlix15: just incase u wonder what i'm doing lol

CB97: i'll help u chop some wood!

_LeeKnow joined the game_

sunlix15: is that u minho?

LeeKnow: yea

sunlix15: minho! :D

j.HAN: hi minho!!

LeeKnow: hi jisung

LeeKnow: hi felix

LeeKnow: hi everyone else

_Kkami joined the game_

sunlix15: DUDE

sunlix15: YOUR MINECRATF NAME IS KKAMI??

Spearbin: who's kkami?

Kkami: it's my dog!

Kkami: i'm hyunjin btw

Kkami: lol

_Ya.I.N joined the game_

Ya.I.N: omg hi everyone :D

Ya.I.N: oh wow yall have some ugly skins

Kkami: DUDE

Kkami: RUDE!!!

LeeKnow: ohmygod PLS stop rhyming

Spearbin: you're still sensitive about that?

LeeKnow: YES

LeeKnow: LEAVE ME ALONE CHANGBIN

_KimSMin joined the game_

j.HAN: SEUNGMIN <3

KimSMin: Yes hi hello

KimSMin: <3

sunlix15: omg everyone is here now

sunlix15: can't believe everyone joined my minecraft server :D

j.HAN: yeah :D

sunlix15: i built a tiny house by spawn just in case yall die in the middle of the night or sumn

sunlix15: i'm gonna go get some stuff now!

sunlix15: chan pls go with me?

CB97: course!!

LeeKnow: fyi

LeeKnow: if anyone kills an animal in front of me, i will kill you

KimSMin: noted

Ya.I.N: we should find a better place to build a nice house for everyone!

KimSMin: I'm gonna go collect stuff

LeeKnow: i wanna build a farm

LeeKnow: innie do u wanna help me build?

Ya.I.N: yeah!! let's start by getting wood

LeeKnow: ok

Spearbin: i'll go with seungmin to collect stuff

Ya.I.N: i'll put a chest in the house so u can put your findings in there!

Ya.I.N: if you wanna share them

_Spearbin was killed by LeeKnow_

sunlix15: mINHO???

sunlix15: chan and i were gone for 5 mins and changbin died

sunlix15: smh :/

LeeKnow: he killed a cow in front of me :(

sunlix15: oh are u gonna be vegan?

LeeKnow: yes

LeeKnow: or no, bc i don't mind eating eggs

LeeKnow: but vegetarian!

Ya.I.N: i'll make some fence so we can put the animals somewhere!

CB97: lix and i found a mine but we realized we have no tools

sunlix15: we're coming back to the house now!

sunlix15: we'll go out later

KimSMin: jisung where are u?

j.HAN: i just built a boat and a few weapons!

j.HAN: i'm gonna go explore :D

Kkami: omg i also wanna go explore!!!

j.HAN: get your map and let's GO!

Ya.I.N: please find sand so we can make glass

Ya.I.N: this house needs windows

Kkami: ok!

Spearbin: minho

Spearbin: we need wool to make beds

Spearbin: i have to kill the sheep

_Spearbin was killed by LeeKnow_

LeeKnow: NO

LeeKnow: you can shave them!!!

LeeKnow: don't kill!!!

sunlix15: ^^says the man who just killed changbin twice in a row

Ya.I.N: lmao

CB97: nice job guys! the house looks good so far

LeeKnow: i literally built one block

CB97: ??? there's an entire floor here though

LeeKnow: that was all innie

LeeKnow: i'm making doors and stairs rn

CB97: ah okay

CB97: good job to innie then!

Ya.I.N: ^-^

CB97: we should try getting some wool for the beds

sunlix15: ok! let's just collect and make stuff until we have more things to use :D

sunlix15: chan and i can go to the mine later

Ya.I.N: good plan!

CB97: we should have someone in charge of weapons

CB97: i don't want us to run out

KimSMin: I'll make sure we have a lot

Ya.I.N: i just put a chest in the living room!

Ya.I.N: put the weapons in there so we can get them when we need one

Kkami: i have 64 sand now! :D

Kkami: wAIT ITS GETTING DARK

Kkami: JISUNG WHERE ARE U????

CB97: come home! you don't wanna be out at night without weapons!

Kkami: but idk where we are!!!!

j.HAN: we're too far away to come home, we'll just camp in a tree or smth

Kkami: oh i see you sungie!

Kkami: i'm coming!

CB97: stay safe xoxo

Kkami: i'm not going out to explore again after this, this is terrifying

j.HAN: i'm never coming home, i love thsi! :D

j.HAN: dw hyunjin i'll walk u back in the morning

Kkami: thank you!!

_Spearbin was killed by LeeKnow_

Spearbin: i DIDN'T EVEN KILL AN ANIMAL THIS TIME!!!

LeeKnow: you were standing in the way of what i was building

LeeKnow: that was your own fault

Spearbin: bish :/

CB97: ok guys! let's stop killing each other!

sunlix15: i have better pickaxes now :D

sunlix15: we can have our date tomorrow chan <3

CB97: okay <3

Ya.I.N: i'm gonna focus on building now

Ya.I.N: sorry if i don't say much

LeeKnow: same

Kkami: SUN IS RISING!!!

Kkami: wait JISUNG GET BACK HERE

Kkami: I WAS NOT READY TO LEAVE THE TREE YET!!!

j.HAN: IM RUN

Kkami: YEA I SEE THAT

CB97: be careful!

CB97: i just checked my map to see where u are

CB97: i'll come meet u on the way and take u to the house

Kkami: thanks <3

Spearbin: tomorrow night, i'm gonna go fight the monsters

KimSMin: Me too!

j.HAN: i'm gonna explore some more!

j.HAN: bye hyunjin! bye chan! <3

Kkami: bye sungie! it was fun while it lasted!

Kkami: actually, no, it was very stressful

Kkami: i've decided that i don't like the dark in minecraft

sunlix15: chan! date? :D

CB97: yeah! let's go <3

LeeKnow: seungmin

LeeKnow: marry me

LeeKnow: i want a husband

KimSMin: ok sure

KimSMin: What now?

LeeKnow: ...uhm idk

KimSMin: Boring marriage

LeeKnow: i can literally see you over there by the mountain with changbin

LeeKnow: this is so boring, i agree

LeeKnow: i want a divorce

KimSMin: ok

LeeKnow: jisung do you wanna marry me instead?

j.HAN: omg yea!!! :D

j.HAN: but wait why? where did that come from?

LeeKnow: i wanna be a house husband and you can be my adventurous spouse who's never home

LeeKnow: i can imagine myself staring wistfully out the window, thinking about u

LeeKnow: we only ever see each other briefly

LeeKnow: but our love is great enough to last, no matter the distance <3

j.HAN: omg

j.HAN: so romantic!! <3

j.HAN: but also so tragic :(

LeeKnow: well... we're married now <3

j.HAN: yes <3

LeeKnow: this marriage is already better than my last one

LeeKnow: when i was staring wistfully out the window during my last marriage, i could literally see my husband out there

LeeKnow: it wasn't dramatic at all

LeeKnow: there was no mystery, no suspense

LeeKnow: everything was too picturesque

KimSMin: lol yeah, I'm happier without you

LeeKnow: same

KimSMin: You were holding me back

LeeKnow: admit it, we just weren't that good for each other

LeeKnow: i'm glad i have jisung now <3

j.HAN: <3

KimSMin: changbin come on! we're making weapons!

Spearbin: ok!

Ya.I.N: ...

Ya.I.N: i'll focus on building the house with minho :)

_j.HAN drowned_

_j.HAN burned to death_

_j.HAN fell from a high place_

_j.HAN tried to swim in lava_

_j.HAN was pricked to death_

_j.HAN blew up_

Spearbin: GUYS LMAO

Spearbin: no one said anything in the chat for the past 20 mins

Spearbin: it's full of jisung's death messages

j.HAN: i've been exploring!! :D

KimSMin: lol we can see that

Kkami: MINHO

Kkami: your spouse litrally died and u didn't even say anything

Kkami: rip sungie <3 <3 <3

LeeKnow: OH!

LeeKnow: was i supposed to react?

Kkami: YES U WERE

j.HAN: mINHOOO < / 3

LeeKnow: sorry babe

LeeKnow: i missed you

LeeKnow: rip

j.HAN: ...

j.HAN: you're really bad at this

LeeKnow: but you're alive now! why do i have to grieve you???

j.HAN: uhh... maybe because i DIED??

j.HAN: several times????

CB97: everyone calm down! me and lix are on our way back from our date in the mines <3

sunlix15: omg jisung died!!!

sunlix15: i'm glad theyre okay now <3

j.HAN: <3

_Kkami fell from a high place_

j.HAN: LMAO HYUNJIN!!

Kkami: ...

Kkami: i GRIEVED YOU

Kkami: I WEPT FOR YOU

Kkami: MY HEART ACHED EVERY TIME YOU DIED

Kkami: AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME????

j.HAN: lol sorry

j.HAN: HYUNJIN! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!! D:

j.HAN: COME BACK TO ME MY LOVE!!!

LeeKnow: "my love"??

LeeKnow: are you cheating on me???

LeeKnow: I KNEW YOU COULDN'T SPEND THAT MUCH TIME EXPLORING!!!

j.HAN: NO BABE IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, I SWEAR!!

LeeKnow: ALL THOSE TIMES YOU SAID YOU WERE HIKING IN THE MOUNTAINS...

LeeKnow: IS THIS WHAT YOU'VE REALLY BEEN DOING??

j.HAN: MINHO NO, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I LOVE!!

Kkami: uhh... we could just be in a poly relationship???

Kkami: there's no need for all this drama

j.HAN: oh... he has a point

LeeKnow: oh

LeeKnow: right

j.HAN: but we'd have to get divorced first so he doesn't feel excluded from the marriage!

LeeKnow: or all three of us could be married?

LeeKnow: this is minecraft, it's not like there are laws to stop us

j.HAN: oooh yeah lmao let's do that!

LeeKnow: hyunjin, do you wanna join us in marriage?

Kkami: yesss! <3

KimSMin: changbin

KimSMin: I need to prove to minho that I'm doing just as fine as him after our divorce

KimSMin: Will you marry me?

Spearbin: what's in it for me

KimSMin: A chance to steal minho's ex husband?

Spearbin: hmm...

KimSMin: ...

KimSMin: I will capitalize your name for the next 48 hours?

Spearbin: deal!!

Spearbin: hi husband <3

KimSMin: wow ok

KimSMin: but hi Changbin <3

sunlix15: OMG GUYS

sunlix15: we were only gone for a little bit and suddenly everyone got married?

CB97: i can't believe we missed three different marriages

sunlix15: at least jeongin hasn't run off and gotten married yet!

Ya.I.N: yes to the first part, no to the second

sunlix15: ...what?

Ya.I.N: i haven't gotten married yet

Ya.I.N: but i left the house when everyone else was busy w their relationship drama

CB97: INNIE WHERE ARE U????

sunlix15: lmao

sunlix15: for everyone who can't see him rn, chan is litrely running in circles

sunlix15: panicking about jeongin

sunlix15: ngl, it's kinda sweet how worried he is

CB97: iNNIE INNIE INNIE

Ya.I.N: don't worry bang chan, i just found a village!

Ya.I.N: i'm gonna devote the rest of my life to protecting the villagers <3

j.HAN: is it the village on the other side of the mountain?

Ya.I.N: maybe? not sure tbh

j.HAN: is there a waterfall visible from there?

Ya.I.N: oh yes! there is

j.HAN: i know where that village is!

j.HAN: i'm coming to you innie, i'll help u protect the villagers

Ya.I.N: thank u :D

j.HAN: no problem :D

sunlix15: omg thanks for playing minecraft with me guys <3

sunlix15: this is really fun

CB97: absolutely no prob! it's been super fun :)

sunlix15: :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minho: i'm so glad i have jisung now <3  
> jisung: *dies immediately*
> 
> hahahha anyway, i might make them play minecraft again sometime, this was fun to write


	22. ily baby <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "so, someone may or may not have confessed to me...?" -kim seungmin

11:15 am

**we're wolves (private chat)**

lix: don't think i missed the way you got married to sung & min yesterday!

lix: or the way u casually tested how they feel about polyamory!!

jin: well... i still dont know how they feel about polyamory but at least they know what it means!

jin: so that's always something!

lix: still!!!

lix: i feel like everyone in the gc is making moves toward 9128183 ppl at once

lix: and i'm not sure how serious anyone is abt it

jin: same :-(

lix: like, minchan have their pickup line battle

lix: but i feel like minho has flirted with everyone? p much all at the same time???

lix: you got married to sungie & minho, seungmin got married to changbin

lix: i had a date with chan!!!

lix: i'm p sure jisung & jeongin had some romantic storyline over in that other village

lix: ...is this a complete list?

jin: lmao no

jin: did u see how worried chan got over jeongin when he ran away from home? yeah i think jeongchan

jin: you and jisung were the only ones who got personal greetings from minho yesterday, that means something

jin: and minho bought a milkshake for innie!

lix: omg! the minecraft thing made me completely forget that we actually met up irl yesterday!

jin: LMAO SAME!!!

lix: but yeah i feel like we're already a very afectioante friend group

lix: idk how to tell if anyone is attracted to anyone

jin: ask them???

lix: ...you think i can just ASK how someone feels???

jin: yes???

lix: are u mad

lix: i can't just do that!

jin: yeah ok i feel you on that...

lix: i'm glad u and i are on the same page at least <3

jin: yeah <3

jin: ly lixie <3

lix: ly2 jinnie <3

\---

12:40 pm

**seungsung in the building (private chat)**

seung: When you said that you would date anyone in the gc, did that include me?

sungie: what do u mean??

sungie: hmm... unclear question

sungie: i can't answer that

seung: ...thanks, ok :/

sungie: so how does it feel being married to changbin? ;)

seung: NOPE

seung: I don't know him well enough to feel anything yet

sungie: GASP

sungie: you added a "yet"! implying that you might feel things for him in the future!!! :o

seung: ;)

sungie: omg... a WINKY FACE!

seung: Aww, you just called it a winky face!

seung: That's so cute!

sungie: :(

seung: Nooo baby don't pout!

sungie: YOU're calling ME baby??

sungie: oh how the turns have tabled!

sungie: ily baby <3

seung: ily2 princess <3

sungie: akjsldajfhdjhd...

sungie: yes

seung: wait what

seung: Yes?

sungie: the question you asked at the start of this conversation

sungie: my answer is yes

sungie: oK BYE BABE!!!!

seung: Wait, sungie

seung: SUNGIE

seung: BABY

seung: PRINCESS

seung: COME BACK PLS!

seung: ...

seung: :/

\---

12:51 pm

**wicked witches of the west! (private chat)**

protege: hi so i can't help but notice that when i say "lee know" out loud, it kinda sounds like lino

protege: can i call you lino?

master: huh?

protege: your name in minecraft was LeeKnow!

protege: and it sounds like lino when i say it out loud!

master: ahh yeah that's true

protege: so can i call you lino? <3

protege: idk i just think it's cute...

master: oh! yeah, sure, that's fine ahahha

protege: thank you! ^.^

master: is there any specific reason you're thinking about this right now though?

protege: uhm no

protege: i'm just avoiding seungmin <3

protege: i'm trying to distract myself so i don't have to reply to him

master: did you two fight?

protege: NO NO NO it's nothing serious!!

master: oh, good!

master: did something happen between you?

master: you don't have to tell me, i'm just asking

protege: uhh

protege: no, but actually yes?

master: wanna talk about it?

protege: not over text

master: oh! wanna meet up?

master: i don't have anywhere to be until 5 pm

protege: if it's really no bother!

master: it's not! i'm always willing to listen if you wanna talk

master: wanna come over to my apartment?

master: i have cats

protege: CATS!!!!!!

master: yeah!

protege: soonie dongie dori!!!! loml!!!!

master: i've shown you pictures of them, right?

master: wait

master: obviously, otherwise you wouldn't know their names

protege: you definitely have and i am in lov!

master: woah

master: if i knew animals was the way to your heart, i would have let you meet them earlier

protege: send me the address and i'll be omw!

_ master shared a location on naver maps _

protege: thanks! see u soon :D

master: the cats can't wait to see you <3

master:  


protege: ohmygod dori's clothes looks like a trans pride flag, that's adorable and i am once again in LOV!!

protege: anYWAY I'M RUSHING!!!

master: don't hurt yourself!

protege: no no! ^.^

\---

12:52 pm

**puppy, binnie (private chat)**

_puppy set the chat name to **Honorary Husbands**_

puppy: I know we've barely talked but you're my fake husband and idk who else to talk to

puppy: or I mean, I know someone but she's busy rn

puppy: so are you willing to listen? or should I find someone else?

puppy: it's totally fine if you don't want to! i won't take it personally

binnie: no no, you can talk to me!

binnie: i'm not busy or anything!

puppy: thanks!

puppy: honestly you just give me kinda trustworthy vibes

puppy: not sure why

binnie: lol i get that a lot :p

binnie: but what's this about? did anything happen?

puppy: uhhhh

puppy: yeah?

puppy: idk how to say it though

binnie: that's fine, just try to put it into words and i can ask more if it's not clear

puppy: it's not that, i just don't wanna say who this is about

binnie: you don't have to! that's okay, just skip their name

puppy: ok then

puppy: so, someone may or may not have confessed to me...?

binnie: may or may not have?

puppy: basically, they said that they would say yes if i asked them out

puppy: so not exactly a confession

binnie: i dunno, it kinda sounds like one to me

puppy: an indirect confession then

puppy: but yeah

puppy: then they left and i don't really know what that means

binnie: maybe they got overwhelmed, maybe they were scared of saying more, maybe they were worried about your reaction...

binnie: there could be plenty of reasons

binnie: i think in this situation, you're just gonna have to wait for them to come back and explain

puppy: yeah...

binnie: but if they said that, i don't think you have to worried about what they feel

binnie: they like you

puppy: hm

binnie: how do you feel?

puppy: you mean about them?

binnie: yup!

puppy: i mean...

puppy: i like them a lot

puppy: just didn't think i would have to face those feelings anytime soon

binnie: then this is the perfect opportunity to do so!

puppy: yeah i know

puppy: i'm just worried about how it would change things between us

binnie: maybe they were worried about the same thing and that's why they ran away

binnie: not that you should assume that! it's just a possible explanation

puppy: yeah, that could be it

binnie: do you know what you want with them?

binnie: like, would you want to ask them out?

puppy: i would

puppy: i have wanted to ask them out for a long time

puppy: but dating just wasn't at the top of my mind, so i've kinda been ignoring it

puppy: now that's impossible though

binnie: give them time

binnie: they'll come back once they're ready to talk, and maybe that's better

binnie: you can't have a productive conversation if you're both stressed about being there

puppy: that's true

puppy: thank you changbin

binnie: what was that? :/

puppy: sorry, i meant *thank you Changbin

binnie: that's right, my 48 hours aren't over yet! you better capitalize my name!

puppy: you actually give good advice

puppy: thanks for helping me!

binnie: it's no problem! just let me know if you ever need to talk :)

puppy: thank you! you can talk to me too, just so you know

puppy: i'm not usually panicked hahahha

binnie: thanks seungmin! and good luck with your love life!

puppy: that sounds so vague, but thank you!

binnie: ^^

\---

5:13 pm

**seungsung in the building!**

sungie: i'm so so sorry for running out on you like that! i just had to calm down a little! but i meant what i said, and i would like to talk about this face to face

sungie: i'm on my way back to our dorm right now, can we talk?

seung: sungie you sound so serious, it's scaring me

sungie: LMAO SORRY

sungie: i'm not!!! pinky promise!!!

sungie: just feeling kinda jittery!!!

seung: ...did you have coffee? :/

sungie: four cups 🤣

sungie: lino is way too willing to indulge my coffee obsession, smh

sungie: he's no good for my impulse control

seung: oh, lino? you mean minho?

sungie: yeah! he said i could call him lino :p

seung: aww, that's cute!

sungie: ok i'm almost home now!

sungie: and i'm sorry again for running out like that earlier, i was gay panicking but in a clearly pansexual way

sungie: because i'm pan

seung: yeah i know

seung: thanks for clarifying though

sungie: see you soon ^-^

\---

5:23 pm

**baby, Zookeeper (private chat)**

_baby set the chat name to **oldest + youngest!**_

_baby changed their name to youngest_

_baby changed Zookeeper's name to oldest_

youngest: hey so you're kinda cool

youngest: do you wanna get ice cream with me? :D

oldest: oh! yeah sure! :)

_ youngest shared a location on naver maps _

youngest: meet me here in 20 minutes? ^-^

oldest: sure!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahha this chapter was a bit all over the place but i didn't wanna cut it off before seungsung talked again :p


	23. refuse capitalism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "minho, as much as i do think your brain is very sexy, please don't be a bad influence to our friends" -bang chan

9:33 am

**established friends! (4)**

sung!: anyone wanna get coffee with me? :D

minnie: Sungie, we're literally in the same room right now

minnie: You could have just asked

sung!: but do you wanna?

minnie: Yeah sure

sung!: great! :D

sung!: anyone else?

sunshine: i want coffee ^o^

drama qween: i'm dancing right now :-(

drama qween: lixie can u buy something for me? <3

sunshine: of course <3

sung!: lix do you wanna go to innie's cafe?

sung!: i already asked minnie irl and he said yes!

sunshine: sure!! meet you there in 10? <3

sung!: kay <3

\---

10:10 am

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

jisungie: hey guys

jisungie: i have a question

Zookeeper: oh no

jisungie: let's say i accidentally stole a table from ikea

jisungie: how would i put it back in the store without getting arrested for theft?

jisungie: hypothetically of course!

minjo: fuck capitalism, that table is yours now

Zookeeper: ...i don't know how you would accidentally steal a table, but maybe try explaining the situation to them?

Zookeeper: i'm sure they'd be understanding as long as you give them the table back

jisungie: yeah but like... i don't wanna risk getting arrested

baby: pretend that this was all part of some elaborate scheme

baby: go up to them and say smth like "hey your security system sucks, look how easy it was for me to steal this table!"

jisungie: oooh!

Zookeeper: NO DON'T DO THAT

jisungie: that's actually pretty smart innie!

baby: thank you, i try (^｡^)

drama qween: if they haven't caught you yet, they probably won't

drama qween: so why do you wanna put the table back???

jisungie: as i said, stealing it was an accident

Zookeeper: how hypothetical is this situation really?

Zookeeper: did you actually steal a table from ikea?

jisungie: no!

Zookeeper: good!

jisungie: it wasn't from ikea!

Zookeeper: JISUNG

jisungie: and in my defense, i'm with felix and seungmin right now and we were ALL in on this!

Zookeeper: JISUNG

Zookeeper: FELIX

Zookeeper: SEUNGMIN

minjo: fuck capitalism, they got what they deserved

binnie: agreed

binnie: keep that table for yourselves

binnie: refuse capitalism

drama qween: okay but i'm still caught up on how they accidentally stole a table??? like??? How???

jisungie: it was an experiment

Zookeeper: experiments don't usually end in theft :/

Zookeeper: what did you do?

puppy: ok I feel like I shouldn't allow jisung to explain this

puppy: They will make it sound way worse than it is

binnie: yeah that's probably a good idea

jisungie: D:

puppy: So!

puppy: The three of us were out together, and for some reason jilix started talking about stealing tables

puppy: felix said something like "If you're confident enough, you can get away with anything"

puppy: So naturally we had to test this for ourselves

Zookeeper: ...

puppy: We walked into a clothing store, and they had this table set up in the entrance

puppy: We just lifted it up and walked out

drama qween: oh my god

minjo: how did the other people there react?

puppy: Literally no one batted an eye

puppy: They could not have cared less

puppy: Not even the employees seemed to care that we were just. walking out with their table

puppy: We stopped to murmur and nod at each other before lifting it, so we really looked like we were supposed to be doing that

sunshine: and it worked! :D

sunshine: we just acted confident and no one cared that we stole a table ^.^

puppy: So now our only problem is that we're not sure how to put it back

minjo: you could just... not

binnie: yeah

binnie: clearly, they don't care enough about that table to notice when 3 kids steal it

jisungie: kIDS???

sunshine: dude?? we're literally only a year younger than u???

puppy: We really have no use for this table though?

puppy: plus, I'm sure they'd notice that it's missing at some point

minjo: i have a teleportation spell that could put the table back but i feel like some humans might be weirded out

minjo: if a table suddenly appears right in front of them, i mean

jisungie: well, it's the best idea we got!

puppy: If two of us keep watch inside the store, we can tell you when no one is looking that way?

minjo: good plan

minjo: sungie, do you wanna help with the spell??

jisungie: YES!!

_ jisungie shared a location on naver maps _

jisungie: this is where we are with the table

minjo: i'm pretty close!

minjo: i can be there in around 5 minutes

puppy: Great! I'll take lix and go back to the store then

sunshine: we'll text you when you can do the spell ^-^

jisungie: sounds good!

Zookeeper: woah...

Zookeeper: i can't believe you actually solved this in a sort of logical way?

baby: lmao were your expectations really that low?

Zookeeper: my expectations were non-existent :/

_sunshine changed Zookeeper's name to CHAN!_

CHAN!: ...why?

sunshine: i took pity on yuo

sunshine: Zookeeper was not a good name

CHAN!: you are absolutely right about that, but why this?

sunshine: idk! :D

CHAN!: okay then! :D

jisungie: i wish i could solve all my problems with magic

jisungie: lmao

minjo: you can if you're not a coward!

jisungie: oh

jisungie: that's right!

binnie: i feel like that's a bad idea

minjo: forgot to do your homework? do a vanishing spell on everyone else's homework so you don't get singled out!

minjo: missed an exam? slip some forgetfulness potion into your professor's coffee and tell them they agreed to let you take it later!

jisungie: omg!!!

CHAN!: jisung no, don't listen to minho!

jisungie: but he's saying smart things!

CHAN!: i know

CHAN!: that's what bothers me the most

CHAN!: please utilize that smart brain of yours in a better way <3

minjo: omg chan just called my brain sexy <3

CHAN!: uhm

sunshine: OMG he relly did!!

drama qween: we figured out chan's type! :-0

drama qween: he likes smart people!!

binnie: well then there's no hope for anyone in this group chat

sunshine: too bad < / 3

jisungie: he literally started this love cult

jisungie: chan deserves better!

baby: chan deserves better!

drama qween: but wait!!!

drama qween: he called minho's brain sexy

CHAN!: i didn't actually say that, but ok

drama qween: so i just think minchan

baby: oh yeah! i think you're right

baby: i think minchan

CHAN!: minho, as much as i do think your brain is very sexy, please don't be a bad influence to our friends <3

minjo: well, since you asked so nicely <3 i guess i won't do that <3

sunshine: but you're still gonna help us with out table!

sunshine: right?

minjo: of course! i'm almost there <3

baby: good luck with your table!

drama qween: good luck with your table!

binnie: good luck with your table!

CHAN!: good luck with your table!

puppy: It's not our table and that's the whole problem here...

sunshine: thanks everyone!! ^o^

puppy: :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jag tänker gå till mitt på dagen ❤️ det var länge sedan jag var mitt i länge ❤️❤️


	24. lol pee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "jeongin, your skin is so nice! i can't wait to wear it" -hwang hyunjin

8:22 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

drama qween: jeongin, your skin is so nice!

drama qween: i can't wait to wear it (＾ｖ＾)

baby: w H A T ?????

baby: HYUNJIN????

baby: i FEEL UNSAFE

baby: THREATENED

baby: DISTURBED

baby: BOTHERED

baby: iS NO ONE ELSE ONLINE RIGHT NOW?? HELLO????

baby: SAVE ME!!!!!!!

minjo: oh yeah that was weird lol

baby: WERDI???

baby: IT WAS DISTURBING

baby: UNWHOLESOME

baby: TERRIFYING

baby: i WILL HAVE NIGHTAMRES

sunshine: pls calm down innie, my phone is blowing up with notifications

baby: uhhh DID U NOT SEE WHAT HYUNJIN JUST SAID?????

sunshine: yes i did lol

sunshine: it was seungmin's idea ^-^

baby: SEUNGMIN????

baby: I THOUGHT HE WAS THE NORMAL ONE!!?

baby: WHY WOULD HE SAY THAT???

sunshine: lol that's your own mistake, you never should have assumed!

baby: yeah that's fair ig

baby: BUT IN WHAT CONTEXT WOULD HE SAY THAT?

baby: or why would he tell hyunjin to say that???

sunshine: we're playing truth or dare in the 00 line group chat! ^o^

baby: oooooh ok

baby: that explains it

jisungie: ok truth or dare is finished now! i'm never doing that again :)

drama qween: it was lit rally your idea jisung :-/

jisungie: HEY!

jisungie: you're not wrong but still!

puppy: "That was a horrible experience. I should cope with this properly" -jisung

puppy: "but now I have joke material!" -also jisung

jisungie: don't expose me like this D:

baby: i actually used to be the tiniest bit jealous about how fast the four of you became friends, but now i'm really glad i'm not involved ^-^

sunshine: if you think this gc is complete bullshit, you should see the 00 line chat!

sunshine: it's the WORST!

sunshine: i love it!!! <3

baby: :/

binnie: not that i actually wanna know, but what are you gonna do now that truth or dare is finished? :)

binnie: i'm assuming it's more bullshit but i thought i'd ask just to be polite

sunshine: i'm gonna break into sungie's and minnie's dorm! ^o^

puppy: Does it still count as breaking in if we leave the door open for you?

sunshine: hmm... i dunno

sunshine: but please just let me have this :(

jisungie: of course baby! you can break in as much as you want to <3

minjo: if you welcome him into your dorm, i'm pretty sure it doesn't count as breaking in

minjo: but that's just my opinion

drama qween: i think it's the intention that counts! if he says he's breaking in, then he's breaking in

binnie: but theoretically, that means i could say that i'm breaking into my own home

binnie: which i'm pretty sure is not possible

minjo: if you forget your keys and climb in through the window, that counts as breaking in

minjo: or if you break the lock

minjo: or if you kick down the door

drama qween: so you're saying it depends on how you enter?

minjo: at least partly

binnie: i think it depends on how welcome you are in the building

binnie: if the owner invites you, you can't break in

binnie: but if they don't want you there, it doesn't matter HOW you enter

binnie: everything is a break-in if the owner doesn't want you there

drama qween: that's a really good point!

minjo: and sometimes you don't want yourself in your own home, which means it's possible to break into your own home

minjo: since the home owner (aka you) doesn't want you there!

drama qween: omg! that's true

puppy: ...have you solved this now?

baby: can we move on?

drama qween: yup, we're done now ^.^

drama qween: we came to a conclusion

puppy: yeah ok so anyway

puppy: changbin asked what we're doing today

sunshine: im gonna break in!!

drama qween: :-0

puppy: I'm hanging out with jisung in our dorm and I had to go to the bathroom, so I got up and said "I need to pee"

puppy: and their response?

puppy: "you can piss on me"

sunshine: LMAO

CHAN!: jisung... no

drama qween: lol pee

jisungie: the only reason i didn't say "you can pee on me" is because that rhymes and i didnt wanna disappoint lino (*^ω^*)

minjo: you... think about me... when i'm not there???

minjo: i exist to you???

jisungie: uh yeah? of course you do!!

minjo: i am an influence to you in your life???

jisungie: yeah!

minjo: woah...

minjo: mindblowing

drama qween: omg u just called him lino! that's so cute!!!

jeongin: wait i wanna know what seungmin's response to that was

jeongin: before he whipped out his phone to tell the group chat, i mean

jisungie: he said "if this is some weird piss kink, i'm breaking up with you"

minjo: did you know that the piss kink has an actual name in japanese?

minjo: FUCK i forgot what it was!!!!

CHAN!: omorashi

minjo: that's right! thanks <3

binnie: ...am i the only one who's bothered by the fact that they both knew that?

puppy: no, you're not

minjo: says you!

minjo: piss boy

puppy: I'M the piss boy? you're the one who knew the name of the piss kink!!

minjo: actually, that was chan!

CHAN!: please leave me out of this

minjo: seungmin piss boy

puppy: NO

puppy: MINHO PISS BOY

_minjo changed puppy's name to Piss boy_

minjo: piss boy

Piss boy: NOOOO

hyunjin: wAIT

hyunjin: DID JISUNG JUST SAY THAT THEYRE DATIING SEUNGMIN????

jisungie: no i didn't ???

sunshine: GASP!

sunshine: but if you're not dating, how could he break up with you??

jisungie: wait what, why would he break up with me? :0

baby: you just said that seungmin said "if this is some weird piss kink i'm breaking up with"

baby: which implies that you're together!

jisungie: OH that's right! i did say that!

drama qween: so??? are you together???

jisungie: uhm

jisungie: seungminnie?

binnie: wAIT SEUNGMIN

Piss boy: stop yelling?

binnie: IS JISUNG THE PERSON THAT CONFESSED TO YOU A FEW DAYS AGO??

binnie: you didn't wanna say their name! is this why?

jisungie: SEUNGMIN!!! YOU TOLD CHANGBIN??

Piss boy: I didn't tell him your name, but yeah I did, I was asking him for advice

minjo: jisung why are you surprised? you literally told me

jisungie: oh wait that's right

jisungie: i did ^.^

baby: seungsung confirmed??? :0

drama qween: damn

drama qween: i was so sure minchan was gonna be the first relationship in our love cult

CHAN!: OKAY THAT'S IT thanks for today everyone, you've done a good job being annoying the chat today again <3

CHAN!: asjhadjhgkfhd thank you all for today <3

drama qween: it's been our pleasure! <3

sunshine: yes!

sunshine: just let us know the next time you wanna be annoyed <3

CHAN!: i will, thanks!

baby: but like

baby: are they dating or not?

jisungie: we'll tell you the full story in 18 business days bc we're not sure yet :)

baby: okay :(


	25. aligment pt 2!! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You might get struck by lightning or fall into a volcano. The possibilities are endless!" -seo changbin

6:16 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

sunshine: EVERYONE LISTEN UP I JUST FOUND THE BEST DESCRIPTION OF CHAN YOU WILL EVER SEE

sunshine: "fully supportive but confused"

sunshine: ISNT THAT JUST PERFECT FOR HIM? :D

baby: omg it really is!

drama qween: shit you're right!! :-0

binnie: woah

binnie: that's exactly what chan is like

Piss boy: meanwhile, jisung is "aggressively supportive"

Piss boy: they will support you 100% but they will be very aggressive about it

jisungie: LMAO YOUR NAME!

jisungie: but tbh that's not bad

jisungie: seungminnie would be "normal but also a chaos enabler"

sunshine: same as hyunjin then!

_jisungie changed Piss boy's name to miniminnie_

jisungie: sorry baby but i couldn't take you seriously with that name <3

miniminnie: Thank you Sungie <3

baby: ewww

baby: pda

baby: ANYWAY felix!

baby: can we have more alignment pls? <3

sunshine: omg yes!!!

sunshine: aligment pt 2!! :D

drama qween: hell yeah!!! :-D

jisungie: yaaay ^o^

CHAN!: yes! this is fun!

binnie: YEAA

sunshine: here i have one!

sunshine:  


jisungie: ok so i'm hungry

miniminnie: that's definitely you

miniminnie: I'm pretty sure you've said that exact phrase to me at least 15 times

jisungie: only 15??? :0

miniminnie: ...

miniminnie: i can't talk rn, i hate you

drama qween: that really fits you minnie!!

sunshine: omg! he even wrote small letters to match the aligment chart <3

miniminnie: Your spelling...

miniminnie: *shudders*

sunshine: :(

sunshine: ok so i'm lonely

drama qween: that's exactly what felix says every single time he feels lonely

drama qween: good job, that fits you!!

sunshine: :D

drama qween: i'm probably "help me i'm lonely" :-P

binnie: i can't talk rn, i'm hungry

CHAN!: lol binnie

CHAN!: you're more like "help me i'm hungry" because you always come to me and ask me to buy you food

minjo: lmao

drama qween: ooooh EXPOSED!!!

binnie: then bang chan is "i can't talk rn, i'm hungry"

CHAN!: you are absolutely right about that :)

CHAN!: innie? min?

baby: ok so i hate you

jisungie: LIES

jisungie: you love us <3

baby: ewwww

baby: <3

jisungie: omg i got a heart!!

jisungie: <3 <3 <3

baby: <3

baby: lix and chan hyung can also get hearts

baby: <3 (that one's for felix) <3 (and that's for bang chan)

drama qween: why only them??? :-0

drama qween: innieeeee

drama qween: ily :-((

baby: lol sux 4 u

jisungie: LMAO

minjo: help me i hate you

minjo: ALL of you

jisungie: then why did you let me pet dori so much? 🤔

minjo: ...

minjo: okay FINE, but you're on thin motherfucking ice, han

jisungie: ^o^

miniminnie: who's dori?

minjo: THE APPLE OF MY EYE THE REASON I BREATHE THE BABIEST BABY EVER THE LOML <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

jisungie: dori is his son! he's a cat :D

miniminnie: oooh yeah I remember minho mentioning pets

minjo: "pEtS"

minjo: Seungmin, please.

minjo: They are my Children.

miniminnie: It's just a cat

minjo: excuse you????

minjo: first of all, i have three cats so it's not just A cat

minjo: second, it can never be JUST a cat

minjo: cats are WAY MORE than JUST a cat!!!!!

CHAN!: i feel like maybe we should interrupt this before anyone dies

sunshnie: good idea!

sunshine: so the aligment is COMPLETE! :D

sunshine: do u guys want more? <3

baby: yes pls!

baby: i'd like One More Aligment, kind sir

sunshine: one alignment coming right up! ^.^

sunshine:  


CHAN!: please assume i have dignity

minjo: how dare you assume i'm straight?

drama qween: ^^both of those are really accurate

drama qween: lmao

miniminnie: Funny story! A lot of people assume I'm straight

jisungie: oH YEAH LMAO

jisungie: the other day, i was out with seungmin and our other best friend lia and someone came up to us and said they made a beautiful couple!!

jisungie: the LOOKS on both lia's and seungmin's faces... ohmygod, i died

miniminnie: The NERVE of some people... smh

miniminnie: fucking bold of them to assume I'm straight

CHAN!: i know this is kind of a joke, but it really is weird how everyone is just assumed to be straight

minjo: rt!!!

binnie: yeah it really is

CHAN!: but anyway!

CHAN!: where would you put yourself in the alignment chart binnie? :)

binnie: bold of you to assume i have dignity

baby: how DARE you assume i have dignity????

drama qween: lol i think both those fit really well!!

drama qween: neither of you have dignity but for some reason people think you do

CHAN!: that only leaves the "_ i've reached my peak of dumbass"

CHAN!: so who's left?

minjo: jisungie, felix and hyunjin

CHAN!: ah...

CHAN!: yeah that makes sense

CHAN!: no offense!

minjo: STOP RHYMING OMG

CHAN!: sorryfjgkjdhgkfd

CHAN!: i didn't even notice the rhyme, lmao

drama qween: please believe i've reached my peak of dumbass

sunshine: bold of you to believe i've reached my peak of dumbass ^.^

jisungie: how dare you believe i've reached my peak of dumbass??

binnie: yup

binnie: i agree with all of those

miniminnie: Yeah that makes sense

baby: lmao this group chat really is THE most chaotic place!

sunshine: and also the most loving place <3

baby: i mean, it is a love cult

baby: so that makes sense

sunshine: absolutely! <3

sunshine: so anyway

sunshine: should we have more alignment, or...?

baby: WAIT i have a buzzfeed quiz that i want you guys to take!!

baby: [https://www.buzzfeed.com/mccracken/make-some-spooky-choices-and-weall-tell-you-how-34yobq29ip](https://www.buzzfeed.com/mccracken/make-some-spooky-choices-and-weall-tell-you-how-34yobq29ip/)

CHAN!: "You're going to die and we know how"

binnie: the title already feels threatening...

sunshine: randomly looking up a quiz for how you're going to die is such a jeongin thing to do

baby: i know ^.^

baby: anyway take the quiz now, you hooligans!

jisungie: IM BEING MURDERED!

binnie: i got freak accident

binnie: "You might get struck by lightning or fall into a volcano. The possibilities are endless!"

jisungie: ...why do i feel like we're all about to get murdered by buzzfeed for taking this quiz?

sunshine: i got sickness :(

drama qween: me too uwu

CHAN!: ...this is not an uwu situation

CHAN!: anyway i got freak accident and i agree with jisung, this feels mildly threatening

minjo: this test is bullshit!!! it said that i will die peacefully in my sleep

miniminnie: That's what I'll make it look like

minjo: well that's unsettling...

minjo: thanks seungmin, i love it! :)

miniminnie: Anyway I'm also dying peacefully in my sleep

sunshine: cool!

sunshine: what about you innie? :D

baby: i'm being murdered uwu ^-^

binnie: what's wrong with everyone?

binnie: why do you keep saying uwu after telling us how you'll die?

drama qween: that's just what we're like uwu

baby: yeah exactly uwu

binnie: okay then...

binnie: i feel like i have learned a lot about yall during this conversation

miniminnie: You're the one who's dying in a freak accident

binnie: iS THAT A THREAT????

miniminnie: I don't know, is it? ;)

binnie: UUUHHHH

binnie: GUYS?????

minjo: suddenly i love seungmin <3

miniminnie: No thank you ^-^

minjo: ouch

minjo: < / 3

jisungie: ...should i set minho and seungmin up?

miniminnie: JISUNG

miniminnie: What's with you and setting me up?

jisungie: idk! :D it's fun! :D

miniminnie: :/

baby: ok so i feel like this has derailed enough

baby: thanks for today everyone <3 i'm gonna go study now!

CHAN!: good luck, study well!

baby: and by study, i mean watch youtube ^-^

CHAN!: ...

drama qween: good luck!! :-D

baby: thank you uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ç'est février déjà ???? time really makes no sense at all smh


	26. married in minecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "sorry to interrupt the wholesomeness/marriage talk/love cult progress but i needed to tell you all about the horse" -han jisung

3:00 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

jisungie: ugh i'm bored

jisungie: might fuck around and start a fight just for the thrill of it :p

CHAN!: how about you don't do that

minjo: jisung, i know you

minjo: you're gonna cry if you start a fight

jisungie: NO I WON'T D:

miniminnie: Jisung is already crying

sunshine: minho, look at what you did!

sunshine: you made them cry! :((

minjo: i literally did nothing???

sunshine: how about we play some minecraft instead? <3

sunshine: no fights, no crying, only mining!!

baby: but what about the crafting?

sunshine: you're right!

sunshine: only mining and crafting <3

binnie: last person to enter the server is a loser

minjo: YOU'RE ON

drama qween: i'M GONNA BE FIRST!!!

-

[Chat]

_CB97 joined the server_

sunlix15: hi bang chan! :D

CB97: hi lix! :D

_Ya.I.N joined the server_

Ya.I.N: FIRST

CB97: sorry innie, i'm already here

Ya.I.N: awww :(

_j.HAN joined the server_

_KimSMin joined the server_

j.HAN: HA i came in before you!!!

KimSMin: Literally a millisecond difference

KimSMin: Sungie and I are in the same room by the way, we were talking irl before this

sunlix15: ok! hyunjin and i are also in the same room but he's slow so he's not in the game yet

_Kkami joined the server_

sunlix15: he's here now! :D

Kkami: I'M NOT LAST

_LeeKnow joined the server_

LeeKnow: who's not here?

sunlix15: binnie!

Kkami: YESSSS

LeeKnow: Good

_Spearbin joined the server_

Kkami: U WERE THE LAST PERSON HERE

Kkami: binnie lost!

Spearbin: my computer was dead so i had to go find a charger!

Spearbin: that's not my fault!!!

LeeKnow: so who's fault was it that your computer had no battery then?

Spearbin: ...my own

LeeKnow: lmao

LeeKnow: anyway

LeeKnow: everyone has their own chest in the house where you can put your stuff

Ya.I.N: i put signs over every chest and wrote your names so we'll know who has which :D

CB97: thanks!

Kkami: im alone help

Kkami: i dont wanna be lone im lost

sunlix15: where are u?

Kkami: idk??? there are trees here

Kkami: and grass

Kkami: and some water

sunlix15: wow yeah thats really helpful

LeeKnow: i have a map, i can come and get you

j.HAN: sO COME AND GET IT, COME AND GET IT

KimSMin: C-COME AND GET IT, COME AND GET IT

j.HAN: mmm yes

j.HAN: stan bvndit <3

CB97: ....that was random

CB97: i almost forget how chaotic everyone is but luckily, you always make sure to remind me :)

Kkami: omg it's already getting dark!!!!

KimSMin: All of us are in the house except you and minho

KimSMin: We were gonna sleep but you two need to get home first

Kkami: we have beds?? :-0

Ya.I.N: yeah! felix fixed them for us!

sunlix15: jisung brought home a bunch of flowers so i made colorful beds ^.^

KimSMin: He actually made a rainbow out of beds

KimSMin: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, darker blue, purple, pink

sunlix15: pink is not actually in the rainbow but there are 8 of us so we needed one more!

Ya.I.N: the pink bed is mine btw

Kkami: ok

Kkami: omg i see minho now!!!!

CB97: good luck, and don't die on the way home!

LeeKnow: he has no say in whether he dies or not

CB97: ...

CB97: yeah so anyway

CB97: let's sleep once they get home

sunlix15: you can bounce on the beds!!!

j.HAN: YES U CAN!!!!!

CB97: ...

CB97: felix, jisung, innie and changbin are all jumping on the beds right now

KimSMin: They look very stupid

sunlix15: thanks uwu ^.^

KimSMin: That was not a compliment :/

sunlix15: i know ^.^

LeeKnow: ok we're home now

LeeKnow: everyone go to bed!!

Kkami: wow! it's morning already!

sunlix15: GOOD MORNING

sunlix15: WOW I FEEL SO WEL RESTED!

sunlix15: I CANT BELIEVE IT SMORNING AGAIN! :D

Kkami: sunsets & sunrises in minecraft have no business being as pretty as they are

j.HAN: i know!!! they're so nice!!!

j.HAN: n e way, what's everyone doing today? ^-^

Spearbin: BAHAHAHHA

Spearbin: FELIX IS MAKING PRIDE FLAGS ALL OVER THE HOUSE

LeeKnow: ohmygod i see it... it's a mess

sunlix15: i HAVE BANNERS OF EVERY COLOUR AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE THEM!

KimSMin: Good for you

KimSMin: I'm going to mine

sunlix15: omg can i come with? <3

KimSMin: Sure

j.HAN: i wanna get pets!!

j.HAN: i'm gonna start by finding a horse!!!

LeeKnow: oooh i'm going with you

j.HAN: okay! :D

Ya.I.N: CHANGBIN STOOOOP

Ya.I.N: OMG GET AWAY FROM ME!!

CB97: what's he doing?

Ya.I.N: HE KEEPS WALKING UP TO ME AND PRETENDING TO KISS ME

Ya.I.N: HELP

Spearbin: i just want a smooch!!

Spearbin: a little peck!!

Ya.I.N: U MARRIED

Spearbin: u could join our marriage?

Ya.I.N: yeah ok

Spearbin: omg! seungmin! i found us another husband! :D

KimSMin: Cool

KimSMin: Welcome to the marriage, innie

Ya.I.N: thanks uwu

j.HAN: wait i also wanna marry seungmin

j.HAN: can't everyone just be married?

LeeKnow: seungmin is literally my ex husband

j.HAN: you could always re-marry?

LeeKnow: hmm

LeeKnow: no, i don't think i will

j.HAN: :(

LeeKnow: but you can still marry seungmin if you want?

j.HAN: ok! seungmin do u wanna marry me?

KimSMin: sure sungie

j.HAN: yay!!

j.HAN: wait i feel bad for felix & chan now...

sunlix15: dw! we can just marry each other

sunlix15: channie do you wanna marry me? <3

CB97: yeah!

sunlix15: mwah!! ily <3

CB97: ily2 <3

Ya.I.N: i'm a tiny bit confused right now

Ya.I.N: which ones are married? and aren't seungsung dating irl?

j.HAN: yes we are uwu

Ya.I.N: so, like

Ya.I.N: you're cheating on him or...?

Kkami: wouldn't it be less confusing if all of us just married each other??

KimSMin: It probably would be tbh

Kkami: wAIT SEUNGSUNG ARE DATING???

Kkami: I THOUGHT THAT WASNT CONFIRMED

KimSMin: Well, we're confirming it now apparently

j.HAN: akjsdhfjksdh... sorry

KimSMin: No it's okay, I told you we should tell them

j.HAN: yay ^o^

LeeKnow: tbh we kind of knew already

LeeKnow: but that's good for you!

sunlix15: CONGRATS!!!!!!

sunlix15: anyway are we all married in minecraft now? does everyone accept this 8 way marriage proposal? <3

j.HAN: yes <3

Kkami: YES

Spearbin: i do

Ya.I.N: sure

CB97: yeah!

KimSMin: I do, yes

LeeKnow: i'm conflicted about re-marrying seungmin... but i guess my answer is yes!

LeeKnow: FUCK THAT RHYMED

Spearbin: guess and yes

LeeKnow: EXACTLY

LeeKnow: I DIDNT MEAN TO RHYME

j.HAN: oh! minho! i actually have a question about that

LeeKnow: shoot

j.HAN: what do you do when there's a spell with rhymes in it?

j.HAN: i was trying to paint my room yellow today and i realized that soooo many spells have rhymes in them

LeeKnow: oooh! interesting question!

LeeKnow: usually i just rewrite the spells without rhymes, but if i absolutely HAVE to, i guess i'll do it as it is :/

Kkami: you can do that?? just rewrite the spells however you want???

sunlix15: i just realizd how litle i know about wiches and i'm wondering the same thing

LeeKnow: it's a bit more complicated than just rewriting it, but yeah basically

LeeKnow: it's more like making your own spell except it's heavily influenced by the original?

LeeKnow: kind of like plagiarism??

j.HAN: it's exactly like plagiarism!

j.HAN: except you wouldn't usually lie about it and try to take credit for a spell that's just a rewrite, lmao

Kkami: omg i never knew that but it sounds cool!! i love learning!!!

Spearbin: damn you're really teaching us about witch culture on minecraft

Spearbin: that's dope

sunlix15: WAIT GUYS are we married now??

Kkami: yup!

sunlix15: woaaah thats so cool

sunlix15: the love cult is thriving!

LeeKnow: this is the best 8 person marriage i've ever been in!

KimSMin: ...have you been in many other 8 person marriages?

LeeKnow: lol no

LeeKnow: anyway bang chan

LeeKnow: are you a minecraft fence? because i can't get over you

CB97: jsahkahfdg

CB97: wait that's actually sweet! not nearly as sexual as usual!

LeeKnow: only for you babe <3 (and anyone else who prefers romantic flirting over sexual flirting bc no one should have to feel uncomfortable!)

CB97: aww that's so thoughtful of you <3

LeeKnow: literally just basic human decency but go off i guess

CB97: shut up and let me compliment you!

LeeKnow: yeah ok thanks <3

j.HAN: I HAVE A HORSE

j.HAN: sorry to interrupt the wholesomeness/marriage talk/love cult progress but i needed to tell you all about the horse

Kkami: omg! a horse! does it have a name? <3

j.HAN: jupiter :D

LeeKnow: OOH i'm gonna find a horse and name it uranus!

LeeKnow: hahahah

j.HAN: ...i meaaan

j.HAN: it's cute because it's matching but

j.HAN: also very not wholesome :/

Spearbin: minho's entire personality is very not wholesome

_Spearbin was killed by LeeKnow_

CB97: MINHO!

LeeKnow: hey, don't be mad at me!

LeeKnow: it was self defense!

CB97: HOW was that self defense??

LeeKnow: he insulted my personality!

Spearbin: I NEVER SAID IT WAS A BAD THING!!!

Spearbin: you don't need to be wholesome to be a good person!!!

Spearbin: you care about us all silently and in small ways, and that's perfectly okay!!

Spearbin: honestly, i'm glad you don't act "wholesome" because it wouldn't feel genuine and your genuineness is what's so special about you!!!

LeeKnow: ...huh

LeeKnow: maybe i didn't have to kill you

Spearbin: :/

LeeKnow: you can kill me once, so we're even

Spearbin: you've already killed me three times before that though

LeeKnow: do you want to make that number higher? :)

Spearbin: NO WAIT

Spearbin: come here and let me kill you instead

LeeKnow: yeah ok

_LeeKnow was killed by Spearbin_

LeeKnow: there, now we're even! :)

Kkami: woah, that was...

Kkami: interesting

KimSMin: That was unexpectedly wholesome, from both of them

sunlix15: changbin first win! woo!

sunlix15: minbin is thriving <3

LeeKnow: ;)

Spearbin: * - *

CB97: okay! let's go back to playing before changbin combusts!

Ya.I.N: spontaneous combustion uwu

CB97: ...

CB97: i'm not even gonna comment on that

sunlix15: wow this is a mess

sunlix15: i love it! ^o^


	27. stray kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "yeah so i'm setting the password to BitchBoy69" -felix lee

11:38 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

CHAN!: stray kids

sunshine: huh???

minjo: what does that mean?

CHAN!: everyone here acts like a kid, and you're all kind of like strays that i picked up on the streets!

CHAN!: except it wasn't on the streets

CHAN!: it was your college... profiles? forms? idk what they're called but yeah, the thing on dad's computer!

drama qween: yeah but... why???

CHAN!: a group name! maybe for our meme instagram, idk!

jisungie: ngl stray kids is a dope name

minjo: i mean, it's definitely unique

minjo: and we're all very unique, so it fits ;)

sunshine: omg meme instagram!!!!!!

CHAN!: yeah! if you were serious about making one?

sunshine: yes!!!!!! absolutely!!!!!!!!

CHAN!: ...that's a lot of exclamation points, but okay

CHAN!: should we make it now?

baby: oh yes, absolutely!

baby: it's only logical that we randomly decide to make a meme page at midnight on a tuesday!

binnie: i'm pretty sure it's thursday

baby: no??? it's not???

CHAN!: it's wednesday though? you're both wrong

sunshine: actually, i'm pretty sure time isn't real so let's move on :p

sunshine: username & password, GO!

CHAN!: the username could just be @straykids if that isn't taken already

sunshine: it's taken :((

sunshine: how about @realstraykids ???

drama qween: okay yes!!!

drama qween: let's go with that!!!

jisungie: does that mean there's also an altenative page called @fakestraykids?

minjo: absolutely! it's the opposite version of us

minjo: they're all ugly assholes

jisungie: lmao

sunshine: omg minho just indirectly complimented all of us!!

drama qween: we love soft minho hours <3

drama qween: i mean, not that this was very soft, but still

minjo: ...

minjo: what did i tell you about the air fryer hyunjin?

drama qween: wow!! it's been a while since that came up

drama qween: 20 minutes at 180° right???

minjo: yup! ;)

CHAN!: OKAY SO

CHAN!: i'm interrupting before this can get any worse

CHAN!: let's make the account now!

baby: the password can be abc123

binnie: ...that's not internet safety

baby: :(

baby: what about 123abc?

binnie: that's not any better

baby: :(

sunshine: yeah so i'm setting the password to BitchBoy69

CHAN!: fELIX

drama qween: lovely!

drama qween: what should our bio say?

drama qween: and what profile pic should we have?

miniminnie: Maybe all our names in the bio? and pronouns?

sunshine: good idea!

CHAN!: should we have some way to signal who posts what?

CHAN!: like, either we put our names under our posts, or an emoji or something

sunshine: we could do either!

binnie: i have an android though

binnie: your emojis look ugly to me

CHAN!: we could just put names then! or hashtags or something

binnie: yeah okay!

miniminnie: What about our profile picture?

sunshine: there's that one pic we took after we went roller skating?

sunshine: the one in the changing room?

CHAN!: we have two good pics from that time

CHAN!: one normal and one chaotic

baby: the chaotic one!!!!!

jisungie: yeah that one fits the vibe much better!!

sunshine: i'll go with that one then! ^o^

sunshine: the account is made now :D

sunshine: i'll follow all of us

jisungie: owo i'm gonna post about it on my main

jisungie: gotta get that clout, you know

sunshine: absolutely!

baby: now that we have a meme account, i think it's time for me to dye my hair black

drama qween: wait what

drama qween: what's the connection between our meme acc and your hair color???

baby: idk! :D

CHAN!: same! i mean my hair is brown so it's not that big of a difference but i also wanna go black!

baby: yay let's do it! there's a 24 hour store nearby and i think they sell hair dye!

CHAN!: ok!

_ baby shared a location on naver maps _

baby: everyone who wants to dye their hair, meet me there!

minjo: just for the record, it's midnight right now

baby: so?

minjo: i'm just letting you know

minjo: by the way i wanna dye my hair orange again!

drama qween: GASP

jisungie: omg yes it looked so good last time!!

minjo: thank you ^.^

minjo: anyone else wanna dye their hair at midnight on a wednesday?

jisungie: i'm gonna bleach mine!

drama qween: omg me too!!!

sunshine: i'm just gonna let the pink wash out and be blond for a while

sunshine: but i wanna help dye/bleach you guyses hair!!! :D

miniminnie: Interesting spelling...

miniminnie: but yeah I wanna bleach my hair too

miniminnie: Not too light, but a little

baby: lovely!! what about binnie?

binnie: hmmm maybe

binnie: i'll meet you at the store and decide then!

baby: great!!!

baby: midnight meetup lets go :D

-

realstraykids

**realstraykids** welcome to our meme account! this is the first and last time we'll ever post a serious pic here lmao anyway this is us pls follow i promise we're funny lolololol //f

 **realstraykids** also, we dyed our hair last night around 1 am!! we really do not have any logic when we're togther ajshdhkjhs //f

 **lia_choi_jisu** wow this looks like a love cult 👀👀

 **kimseungmin** for everyone's information, lia knows about the love cult so don't take that as a sign that we look good together or anything

 **prince.hwang** i mean... there's a lot of love going on in this pic

 **the.hanandonly** lmao true @prince.hwang

 **lixiesunshine** gotta love the love cult ❤️

 **choiyeonjun** oooh binnie are these your friends? lol you look good together

 **_spear.bin_** get out of here @choiyeonjun

 **choiyeonjun** ...you literally posted on your private and told people to follow this account @_spear.bin_

 **beomgyyyuuu** omg jeongin! your love cult! it's thriving!

 **yang_jeong_in** lol it really is @beomgyyyuuu

 **sana.na.na** aww you're so cute! 💞

 **bangbangchris** akjskjdahf thank you!! @sana.na.na

 **realstraykids** wooaaah so many people have found this account already //f

 **realstraykids** i can't believe we're about to be famous 🤑 //f

 **realstraykids** lmao yisss lets get that coin!! //js

-

4:25 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

baby: the love cult taking over instagram was a success! ^.^

sunshine: and we haven't even started with the memes yet!

CHAN!: this was a great idea

CHAN!: i can't wait for the memes

binnie: the world better prepare itself for us!

minjo: lmao

minjo: truly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has no importance to the story but all their friends are other kpop idols and they'll be appearing in the comment section occasionally :p
> 
> also the next chapter is a meme interlude lmao i couldn't help myself


	28. it's a Meme Interlude™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "just admit it binnie, you'd love to get your ass smacked by me ;)" -lee minho

realstraykids

**realstraykids** returning to reality after hanging out in the group chat feels like //hj

 **the.hanandonly** MOOD

 **_spear.bin_** lmao that's me rn

 **lixiesunshine** top tier meme! that's exactly what it feels like lol

-

realstraykids

**realstraykids** here you see felix lee in his natural state (confusion) //hj

 **realstraykids** the perks of having known felix since before the gc is that i have older pictures of him to use as meme material!! //hj

 **lixiesunshine** JAHSDDDFJDHS HYUNJIN PLS

 **yang_jeong_in** a true masterpiece!

 **_spear.bin_** hyunjin pls send this pic to me, i need to use it as a reaction meme

 **prince.hwang** of course! ☺️ @_spear.bin_

-

realstraykids

**realstraykids** i legit don't have a single bad pic of hyunjin so i'm just looking through my photo album like "you handsome bastard. you beautiful bish boy. where's the embarrassment?? how can i expose you when youre THIS photogenic??" //f

 **minhoandcats** lmao

 **prince.hwang** better luck next time 😘

 **the.hanandonly** i love this hyunlix drama we have going on! ft jeongin as a meme

 **yang_jeong_in** wait why does everyone have pics of me? i don't remember taking this :/

 **prince.hwang** uwu it's because everyone loves you @yang_jeong_in

 **bangbangchris** seconded @prince.hwang @yang_jeong_in

-

realstraykids

**realstraykids** minho coming after changbin after seeing him kill an animal in minecraft //js

 **lixiesunshine** TRUUUUEEE

 **kimseungmin** The accuracy in this one...

 **_spear.bin_** ok but i haven't killed any animals since that first time we played!!

 **the.hanandonly** yeah, because you died every time you tried to kill an animal @_spear.bin_

 **_spear.bin_** you didn't have to expose me like this @the.hanandonly

 **the.hanandonly** lmao yes i did <3 @_spear.bin_

-

realstraykids

**realstraykids** hyunjin when minho threatens to put him in the air fryer //f

 **realstraykids** for everyone who doesn't get this one: hyunjin has a pain kink and would love to be put in the air fryer forreal //f

 **prince.hwang** NO I DONT!!!!!! :-0

 **wooyoungie** okay so the only reason i’m following this is bc of binnie, but i’m gonna be honest your memes slap!

 **lixiesunshine** thank you!! :D @wooyoungie 

**lia_choi_jisu** unrelated, but does seungmin even know the password to this acc?

 **the.hanandonly** allegedly @lia_choi_jisu

-

realstraykids

**realstraykids** bang chan being proud of the wonderful love cult he started, while simultaneously weeping the loss his sanity //sm

 **realstraykids** Yes, the only reason I'm posting this is because lia didn't believe I had the password to this acc //sm

 **_spear.bin_** HAHAHHAHAH

 **bangbangchris** wow that's an accurate meme! haha

 **lia_choi_jisu** damn i actually got seungmin to post on insta... my power!

 **the.hanandonly** i bow to your greatness @lia_choi_jisu

 **lia_choi_jisu** as you should! @the.hanandonly

-

realstraykids

**realstraykids** minho and seungmin to the rest of the group chat, at any time, for any reason //cb

 **lixiesunshine** LMAO

 **yang_jeong_in** and the answer is almost always yes

 **prince.hwang** WDYM THE ANSWER IS YES?? THE QUESTION DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE @yang_jeong_in

 **lia_choi_jisu** lol that's just seungmin to everyone he meets

 **kimseungmin** I mean, it's a valid question

 **minhoandcats** i agree @kimseungmin

 **prince.hwang** omg they actually agreed with each other :-0

 **minhoandcats** I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT YOUR NOSE SMILEYS HOLY SHIT!!!

 **prince.hwang** WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE NOSES??? @minhoandcats

 **minhoandcats** EVERYTHING @prince.hwang

 **prince.hwang** :-(

-

realstraykids

**realstraykids** if hyunjin doesn't stop it with his noses soon... i'm gonna lose it //m

 **prince.hwang** WHAT PICTURE IS THIS???? LMFAO

 **the.hanandonly** minho's memes >>> everything else

 **lixiesunshine** rt!! @the.hanandonly

 **yang_jeong_in** it's the bright yellow comic sans for me

 **_spear.bin_** wow, i didn't know minho had it in him! this is actually funny

 **minhoandcats** you're asking to get your ass smacked @_spear.bin_

 **_spear.bin_** oooh yes please! @minhoandcats

 **minhoandcats** YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO ENJOY IT @_spear.bin_

-

9:20 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

CHAN!: honest question

CHAN!: how did the love cult end up become a meme cult?

drama qween: don't worry, we'll be back to flirting soon enough ^.^

jisungie: it's a Meme Interlude™

drama qween: SJADHKASHFGHSA JIUSNG

drama qween: it kind of is though!

sunshine: dw bang chan!! we're still flirting in the comment seciont ^.^

CHAN!: yeah i guess that's true

CHAN!: we all saw what changbin said about getting his ass smacked by minho

binnie: jshfdshfs no i didnt.

CHAN!: ??? you can't just say no, we all saw it

binnie: no u didnt

CHAN!: yes we did???

binnie: :/

minjo: just admit it binnie, you'd love to get your ass smacked by me ;)

binnie: askjdfhgdskgjhf

sunshine: but isnt that exctly what he admitted in the comment?? he said he'd love it!

minjo: yeah ;)

binnie: jsfsdkj stop i cant deal

binnie: DHKDSJFG

CHAN!: oh no, you broke him!!

minjo: oh i'll break him, alrigth ;)

CHAN!: MINHO NO

minjo: minho yes ;)

binnie: KJADSHFJGDSHFDAKHAS

miniminnie: ...

miniminnie: Is there anyone in this group that minho hasn't flirted with?

drama qween: hmmm

drama qween: he flirted with chan, changbin, jisung, me... maybe seungmin?? if the marriage thing counts

jisungie: so that only leaves felix and innie! and maybe seungmin! :D

CHAN!: are we sure he hasn't flirted with them already?

CHAN!: i wouldn't be surprised if he had

miniminnie: Yeah true, it's kinda hard to keep track of minho's flirting

minjo: ;)

binnie: NYWAY

binnie: everyone except chan & jeongin posted on the meme account today

binnie: i think we should peer pressure them into posting

baby: that was random

CHAN!: speaking of peer pressure!!

CHAN!: our MP '3' group still doesn't have a real name

baby: ...how is that related to peer pressure?? i am Confusion

binnie: we made a song called peer pressure!

binnie: that was a while ago, but yeah

drama qween: wAIT you're still making music together???? other than just the Heterosexual Banger????

jisungie: yes??

jisungie: lmao why is this surprising to you

drama qween: if you don't mention it in the gc, it didnt happen

drama qween: how was i supposed to know????

jisungie: yeah ok thats fair

binnie: ANYWAY chan and jeongin were going to post on instagram!!

CHAN!: no, we were picking a new name for our MP group!

baby: i thought minho was flirting with everyone?

sunshine: omg theres too much happening at once

sunshine: i can't keep up

binnie: WAIT i actually have an idea for our new MP '3' name

CHAN!: okay, let's hear it!

binnie: 3 spicy ass bois

CHAN!: ...

jisungie: lmao

jisungie: thats not very inclusive tho

sunshine: because it has the word bois in it??

jisungie: lol no

jisungie: because it says SPICY and channie cant handle spice

CHAN!: YA!!!

CHAN!: this is slander!!!

minjo: how is it slander?? it's true

miniminnie: What even is this conversation?

miniminnie: just say that the name sucks and move on!

jisungie: tag yourself spice girls edition

CHAN!: NO

CHAN!: WE NEED A NAME

CHAN!: stop getting sidetracked

jisungie: hot damn

binnie: he snapped!

CHAN!: :/

CHAN!: i'm leaving the group! you can be 2 spicy ass bois on your own!!

minjo: lmao

minjo: at least post on instagram once before you leave!

minjo: and innie too!

baby: sure! ^.^

-

realstraykids

**realstraykids** chan @ the group chat right now //innie

 **lixiesunshine** lol that's really how it is!

 **bangbangchris** blocked and reported 😤

 **_spear.bin_** lmao i know u secretly love us! @bangbangchris

 **minhoandcats** it's not even a secret, it's obvious @_spear.bin_

 **_spear.bin_** you're right and you should say it @minhoandcats

-

realstraykids

**realstraykids** this is me right now //c

 **realstraykids** also i'm turning changbin into a meme as revenge for everything that happened today

 **sana.na.na** what happened today?

 **realstraykids** too much :/ @sana.na.na

 **prince.hwang** OMG CHANGBIN HAHAHHAHAHHA

 **wooyoungie** i'm saving this picture lmao

 **yang_jeong_in** our meme account peaked with this

 **lixiesunshine** it really did! @yang_jeong_in

 **_spear.bin_** DELETE THIS IMMEDIATELY!!!

 **bangbangchris** no, i don't think i will @_spear.bin_

 **_spear.bin_** I WILL CONTACT MY LAWER @bangbangchris

 **bangbangchris** do it baby, i dare you @_spear.bin_

 **minhoandcats** oooh chris that's so sexc!

 **bangbangchris** kjsadhjdkasfgkdh

 **the.hanandonly** omg minho u killed him! @minhoandcats @bangbangchris

 **sana.na.na** it's probably because chan can't deal with attractive people, esp not when they call him sexy ^.^

 **bangbangchris** SANA NO!

 **minhoandcats** SANA YES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lia 🤝 sana 🤝 wooyoung  
> supporting local meme dealers


	29. felix support squad cuddle party!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "FELIX BBY I LOVE YOU PLS NAP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! ILY MWAH MWAH!" -hwang hyunjin

2:23 am

**aussie bros! (private chat)**

lix bro: im at that point where i'm overhitnking my own overthinking and i wanna fight my own breain

lix bro: wait are you awake rn??

chan bro: yes i am and i feel you about that overthinking thing

chan bro: it sucks!

lix bro: haha yeah....

chan bro: do you wanna rant?

lix bro: honestly im not sure if i can

lix bro: my words arent really... wording (???)

chan bro: that's fine! we can just talk

lix bro: talking about talking has the seme energy as my brain overhinkgin my own overhinking lmao

chan bro: lol it kind of does

chan bro: but i've been stuck on the same one bar of a song for the past hour so i'm actually really glad you texted me

lix bro: mood

lix bro: ive been trying to figure out a transition in a choreo since around midnight and still havent made a decision abuot what to do

chan bro: are you still dancing? (if you are, please sit down and rest!!!)

lix bro: nah i stopped a while after that and went back to the dorm, ive just been chlling since then

lix bro: and by chilling i mean overhinking :P

chan bro: aww :(

lix bro: i was trying to sleep but then i rememerd things i had to do and kept getting up again to do them

lix bro: like

lix bro: i got up and gogled pas de bourre because i didn't know how to spell it and now i know it but i don't actualy need to know right now

chan bro: you could just stay in bed? you can google stuff in the morning

lix bro: yeah i know but my brain doesnt let me stop thinking abotu it unless i do it RIGHT NOW!

lix bro: i tried styaing in bed but i just kept thinking about it so eventualy i had to get up and google

lix bro: (pas de bourre is a dance step btw)

chan bro: :(

chan bro: you live with hyunjin, right?

lix bro: lmao

lix bro: wait i meant to say yes

lix bro: i live with hyunjin

chan bro: is he sleeping? or can i call you?

chan bro: maybe its easier to talk than to text

lix bro: yeah hes sleeping but you can call! ill just go outside or smth

chan bro: ok!

lix bro: ^-^

-

12:29 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

sunshine: you can't throw eggs at a racist if you're vegan

sunshine: but you can throw bricks ^.^

jisungie: true!

miniminnie: I mean you're not wrong, but why?

miniminnie: Are you good?

sunshine: hahahhah yeah just a bit slep deprived

jisungie: oh oh oh!!!

jisungie: do you wanna have a cudlde party after classes today? <3

sunshine: i'd love that!!! <3

drama qween: everyoe!!

drama qween: you're all invited to mine and felix's dorm today to cuddle!! <3

CHAN!: sounds like a great plan! at what time?

drama qween: whenever you finish classes for the day!

minjo: i have nothing in the afternoon though?

drama qween: uh

drama qween: okay then

drama qween: at 5 pm!!

baby: sounds good! ^.^

jisungie: felix support squad cuddle party!! can't wait!!

binnie: i'll bring some snacks

baby: omg i also wanna pick out the snex!

baby: can i go grocery shopping with you? <3

binnie: ...The What?

binnie: but yeah sure! i'd love some company!

baby: yay! snex ^o^

drama qween: "snex"???

baby: snex is another way to write snacks!

baby: i came up with it myself ^.^

drama qween: innovative!!!

drama qween: we love a meme coneisour!! :-D

miniminnie: ...I think you're trying to say connoisseur, but I'm not sure

drama qween: yes!! exactly!!

sunshine: yay! innie is my meme aprentice! <3

baby: and felix is the meme master! and we love him!

baby: <3

jisungie: yes! felix appreciation time!!!

drama qween: loving felix hours are OPEN :-D

jisungie: you fool

jisungie: they were never closed

drama qween: you are absolutely right!!!

sunshine: awww guys TT

sunshine: im gonna cry if you keep being nice to me

minjo: then cry

binnie: in other contexts that would sound so rude, but yeah i agree!

binnie: you deserve our love <3

sunshine: OMG IM TOO SENSITIVE FOR THIS PLSSS

CHAN!: well you better get used to it because you are the sweetest person ever and you deserve all the appreciation!

drama qween: rt!!!

sunshine: BRB CRYING

sunshine: IFRST THE CUDLE PARTY AND NOW THIS??

baby: yeah!

jisungie: just let us know whenever youre too tired to deal and we'll throw another impromptu cuddle party!

sunshine: thank you <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

sunshine: that's actually realy sweet!

sunshine: my brain isnt wording right now bu thanks <3

drama qween: it's ok, we dont have to talk! we'll just cuddle later <3 <3 <3

binnie: alexa, play "kiss later" by yeojin

drama qween: AKJSHDJFG

drama qween: I SAID CUDDLE LATER!!!!

drama qween: I CLEARLY SAID CUDDLE!!!!

binnie: i know you did :)

drama qween: AAAAAAH THOT BEGONE!!!

binnie: hEY!! RUDE!!!!!

minjo: as much as i enjoy watching you two fight, let's not, okay?

minjo: we're having a cuddle party later

minjo: you can fight then

drama qween: hmmmm i guess that's true :-/

binnie: :(

drama qween: anyway

drama qween: FELIX BBY I LOVE YOU PLS NAP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! ILY MWAH MWAH!

drama qween: <3 <3 <3

sunshine: ILY2 I'LL SEE U ALL LATER :D

CHAN!: <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not responding to any comments on the last chapter, i've been very busy with ignoring my responsibilities and avoiding reality as much as possible <3 i'm back now though lmao


	30. duality, baybee!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "sometimes you just gotta write the shittiest song ever and call it a day" -seo changbin

8:28 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

jisungie: incoming rant warning

jisungie: because i am SICK and TIRED of people labeling things as good/bad

jisungie: i'm talking specifically about creative content but this might apply to other things too

jisungie: "this tv show is bad" "this is a bad song" "that movie has really bad acting" no!!! that's not true!!! you don't like those things, sure, but that doesn't make them bad!!!

binnie: but if you don't like something, doesn't that mean you think it's bad?

binnie: if that's your opinion, you should be allowed to say it

jisungie: maybe, but there's this idea that some things are objectively and inherently "bad". and sometimes people think that just because they don't like something, that thing has to be bad, but that's not it at all!!

miniminnie: Wait that makes a bit of sense

miniminnie: Please continue

jisungie: if you think a tv show has "bad writing", consider this:

jisungie: it's not "bad writing", but maybe it's unrealistic writing and that's why you don't like it. but unrealistic isn't necessarily a bad thing

jisungie: the writing isn't objectively "bad", it just doesn't fit your taste and that's perfectly fine, but you need to realize that it says nothing about the thing itself and how good/bad it is. all it means is that you don't like it

jisungie: tv shows can be predictable, unrealistic, cringey, have awkward dialogue, but none of those things automatically make them bad!

baby: woaaah jisung big brain

baby: can you pls write my essay for me?

jisungie: LMAO sorry, all my brain cells are reserved for ranting and coming up with stupid ways to annoy people

miniminnie: Yeah they're not lying about that :/

baby: awww

baby: sucks

minjo: i sensed the word sucks so i came as fast as i could

minjo: and i don't meant came as in came, i just mean that i got here ;)

drama qween: ...i don't think you actually had to clarify that but thanks anyways

minjo: you're welcome! :)

minjo: so what are we talking about?

jisungie: nothing in the world is bad, because "bad" as a concept doesn't actually exist

minjo: well, that sounds like a wild ride

minjo: lemme just scroll up and i'll be right with you

jisungie: ok! we'll wait for you to catch up ^.^

minjo: OKAY so i read everything you sent so far, and i agree!

minjo: slightly confused but it seems to make sense

jisungie: consider this!

jisungie: "the matrix" is my brother's favorite movie of all time, and my sister didn't even wanna finish watching it

jisungie: neither of them is wrong for their opinion, they just have different taste and that says absolutely nothing about whether the movie itself is good or bad!

CHAN!: i have something to add to this

jisungie: go go!!

CHAN!: if you're a creative content creator, you'll never be able to finish anything if you want everything you create to be objectively "good"

CHAN!: something that is objectively "good" doesn't actually exist, meaning that you'll never be able to create anything like that

CHAN!: some people will like it, some won't

baby: preach!

CHAN!: in order to be creative, you need to stop judging everything you create and just let yourself experiment with sounds or colors or whatever it is you're making

CHAN!: and i get that this ties into perfectionism and that it's way easier said than done, but i wish we talked more about this kind of mentality instead of pressuring people to constantly make "good" things

binnie: sometimes you just gotta write the shittiest song ever and call it a day

CHAN!: ajshdkhasfg

CHAN!: i mean you're right, but also, no

CHAN!: you shouldn't be labeling your writing as shitty and that's the whole point!

binnie: what if it's really bad though?

CHAN!: that's what i mean! and that's what i think jisung was getting at, too

CHAN!: the concept of the word "bad" doesn't exist

CHAN!: maybe you write a song that you hate, but that doesn't mean it's bad. it just means that you don't like it

CHAN!: you're allowed to dislike things but that doesn't mean they're bad

binnie: WOAAAAH WAIT i think i get it now!!

binnie: i can write a song that i don't like, but my own opinion says nothing at all about how good/bad the song actually is

CHAN!: precisely!

binnie: i can write a song with the most basic chord progression

binnie: aka I, VI, II, V (with nashville numbers)

binnie: and it can have a simple form like A B A B C B

binnie: and the lyrics can be similar to every other love song out there, but it's still not a "bad" song because the word "bad" is subjective and everyone will have different opinions on it!

CHAN!: YES!

minjo: not to be /that/ person, but doesn't this also kind of relate to capitalism?

jisungie: it absolutely does!

jisungie: i was gonna say somethnig about that when i talked about tv shows but then i got distracted by chan's big brain

minjo: ok so!

minjo: tv shows get cancelled if they don't get good enough ratings, but that doesn't mean the writing is bad, or that it's badly filmed, or that the acting is bad, even if that's what the show gets critique for

minjo: but we've created this narrative of what's "good" in a tv show and what's "bad", which leaves less and less room for personal preference and almost no room for the content creators to try out new things

minjo: unless it earns them money of course

jisungie: if you can profit from it, you're allowed to be creative, but otherwise you need to follow the mainstream trends just to survive

drama qween: woah

drama qween: i can't believe we're actually having intelligent conversations for once!

baby: lmao

sunshine: but i mean, it's very true!!

drama qween: oh yeah absolutely!

drama qween: not judging yourself or others is something so many people preach, only to turn around and judge art, as if art isn't a reflection of the person that created it

drama qween: or at least a reflection of their skill as an artist

miniminnie: I think we've been philosophical enough today and I don't really wanna add more to it, but yeah you're right

minjo: we all have such sexy brains! <3

sunshine: omg we raelly do <3

binnie: that's actually a good thing to practice if you're struggling with writer's block

binnie: or like... creator's block??

binnie: idk what to call it, but it applies to all types of creative content

sunshine: how do you mean?

binnie: for example! if you get stuck on songwriting and feel liek you can't write anything, the best way to get over it is to just write without judging what you write

binnie: even if you hate it, you just gotta get past that and create anyway

CHAN!: it's way easier said that done, and sometimes that's not what you need, but i also agree!

CHAN!: sometimes you need to practice letting go of judgment in order to do something

CHAN!: you might not end up liking what you create, you might even hate it, but at least you'll have created something and that's a good thing in itself!

binnie: exactly!!

baby: woah

baby: you all are really motivating me right now

jisungie: i'm gonna go write some lyrics now!

minjo: i feel like dancing

drama qween: same

drama qween: do u wanna meet up in the dance studio?

sunshine: ooh can i join? :D

minjo: yeah! let's go to studio 325!

baby: i think i'm actually gonna write my essay now

baby: i can edit it properly later, but right now i just gotta get the words out there

miniminnie: Same!

binnie: wow, the atmosphere we've created in the group chat today... it's great!

CHAN!: binnie and jisungie, do you wanna meet up in the music studio and make something together? i have a few ideas

jisungie: sure

binnie: yeah!

baby: damn i can't believe this is the same group chat that dyed their hair and made a meme instagram at 12 am

minjo: lol

sunshine: duality, baybee!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have some things i wanna clarify about this:
> 
> 1\. when i say "bad", i'm not including problematic things in that statement, such as ableist or racist or homophobic content. those things are bad for different reasons, and that's not what i'm talking about here.
> 
> 2\. this rant isn't about people saying things like "that song is bad", because it's fine to say that if you dislike something. it's about the whole concept of what good/bad actually is and how we've decided that our definition of it is some type of objective truth when it's really not
> 
> on another note! the next chapter will be on valentine's day and another couple will get together :p


	31. comunicetion is key <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "the intimacy of being slapped in your face by the noodles you're slupring... unmatched" -felix lee

12:55 pm

**seungsung in the building (private chat)**

sungie: hey so

sungie: do you think it's weird that i'm not bothered by other people flirting with me?

seung: huh? what do you mean?

sungie: like, obviosuly i'm dating you

sungie: so shouldn't it bother me when other people flirt with me? like the gc for example?

sungie: or i feel like it should bother me when they flirt with you at least, becaues youre my boyfriend

sungie: but it really doesn't bother me at all and i feel like thats weird

seung: I don't think that's a bad thing

sungie: do you ever feel bothered when i flirt with other people?

seung: Not really, no

sungie: are you absolutely sure?

seung: Yes

sungie: 100%??

seung: Sungie it's okay, I'm really not bothered by it

seung: I honestly don't think much about it because I kinda accepted that's just what we're like? I guess?

sungie: hmmm, yeah i guess

seung: But tell me if you ever feel bothered by it! And I'll tell you if it bothers me

seung: I think it's a good thing that there's no jealousy though

sungie: yeah! we just gotta be honest and communicate w each other!

seung: Exactly!

sungie: but i still feel like this isn't how i should feel about seeing you flirt with other people

sungie: not that what i'm feeling is wrong!! but like...

sungie: it's not only that i don't feel jealous

sungie: i actually kinda like it???

seung: There's nothing wrong with that either, but in what way do you like it?

sungie: sajdhakfhgjd dude idk

sungie: feelings are confusing

seung: ...did you just dude zone me? :/

sungie: JKHFDGSKAHFDGH I DIDNT EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT LMAO

sungie: but i geuinely don't know

sungie: i really like you a lot and it's not like that has changed in any way, i don't feel less for you because of it...

sungie: but like?? when certain other people flirt i kinda wish i could flirt back without saying that it's a joke??

seung: I don't exactly relate but I also think I get what you mean?

seung: maybe you can think about it some more and we can talk later?

sungie: yeah ok! i'm probably not gonna know then either but i'd like some time to just consider wtf is going on in my feelings

sungie: just gonna say once again that my feelings for you absolutely have not changed in the slightest!!!

seung: I'm not that worried about that, but thanks for reassuring me <3

sungie: <3 <3 <3 

-

3:45 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

sunshine: the intimacy of being slapped in your face by the noodles you're slupring...

sunshine: unmatched

drama qween: ...how is that intimate?

sunshine: when you havent experienced intimacy for yEARS, those noodles are realy similar to the tender touch of another person :')

drama qween: youre literally in my lap right now though????

minjo: this whole group is full of flirting, skinship and just relationship vibes in general even though no one is dating

minjo: except for seungsung

drama qween: wAIT SPEAKING Of seungsung!!!

drama qween: i feel like we missed out on very imoprtant infomation

drama qween: such as how they got togetehr???

miniminnie: well... Sungie said that they would say yes if I asked them out, proceeded to panic, then we talked, and talked some more, and then they asked me to be their boyfriend

drama qween: uh,, details please???

drama qween: i need the dramatic version!!

jisungie: okay so!

jisungie: i told seungmin that if he asked me out, i would absolutely say yes!! but then :o

jisungie: i realized that he might not feel the same, or worse...

jisungie: he might actually feel the same!

drama qween: !!!

jisungie: i know, right!!

jisungie: so then i yeeted the fuck out of that conversation and went over to minho's place instead

jisungie: petted his cats, ranted for a few hours, might have cried once or twice

jisungie: (sorry to minho for that btw)

minjo: (it's fine! no need to apologize)

jisungie: after that, i went back and talked to seungmin!

drama qween: and what did you say???

jisungie: i said that i was a bit confused about my own feelings because of Reasons

jisungie: (no i will not elaborate)

jisungie: he said it was okay and that he was also kinda overwhelmed

jisungie: so we kinda switched into Causal Friend Talk for h o u r s

jisungie: which was honestly really nice and made me way less panicked about all the Romance talk that was happening

drama qween: uwu that's cute!!

jisungie: and then we fell asleep together while watching a drama

jisungie: the next day is when we went out with felix for coffee and accidentally stole a table

sunshine: lmao i remember that

sunshine: WAIT are you saying you confessed to each other right before that??? and i didn't even know??? :o

jisungie: yeah!

jisungie: askjdfhds i guess nothing really changed between us because we had talked it out, so there was no tension

jisungie: maybe a bit less flirting because we were awkward but that was it

jisungie: everything was fine!

drama qween: so how did you actually get togeter after that??

jisungie: a lot! of talking!

drama qween: oooh yeah that's usually how relatinoships develop

jisungie: we talked about labels and expectations and boundaries and honestly there was a lot

jisungie: but that's why we sounded so unsure when you guys asked if we were dating! cause we hadn't established anything yet!

jisungie: we spent a lot of time just... discussing relatinoships, i guess

minjo: ah but that makes a lot of sense

sunshine: thats so good though!!! comunicetion is key <3 <3 <3

jisungie: yeah! ^.^

jisungie: and we didn't actually get together for a few days but then i just asked if he wanted to be my boyfriend and he said yes <3

drama qween: awwwwww

drama qween: cute <3

CHAN!: i see the love cult is living up to its name!

minjo: oh hey bang chan

CHAN!: hey minho! :)

minjo: i have an idea for you and me!

minjo: let's play titanic

minjo: you can be the iceberg and i'll go down ;)

CHAN!: oh! it's been a while since the pickup lines!

CHAN!: i'm glad to see we're still doing that

drama qween: you two should just date already

minjo: we haven't even used our private chat a single time since he first texted me

sunshine: wHAT

sunshine: NOT A SINGLE TIME????

binnie: my minchan heart is crying < / 3

miniminnie: You know how parents send their children to their rooms?

miniminnie: I think we should do that with minchan, except we send them to their private chat instead

baby: yes!! let's do that!!

jisungie: minchan! go to your private chat, and don't come back until you've talked to each other!!!

CHAN!: you can't just do that...

baby: should we kick you out of the gc instead? is that what you want?

baby: because we can and we will

CHAN!: you actually can't, no one except for me has admin privilegs so you can't change the members

baby: ...

sunshine: then we'll make a new chat without you two! and we'll stop talking in this one!!

minjo: you wouldn't

sunshine: try us

minjo: bet

CHAN!: ...

minjo: ...

minjo: wait did they actually?

CHAN!: is this the death of the love cult?

minjo: nah we'll be back on our bullshit soon enough

minjo: but i think they might actually not saying anything until we've talked in private

CHAN!: yeah apparently

minjo: i don't think it counts as private if we just keep talking in this chat

CHAN!: but how will they know that we've talked if we do it in private??

minjo: screenshot the evidence??? idk

CHAN!: ok let's switch! ^.^

-

4:01 pm

**CHAN!, minjo (private chat)**

CHAN!: hello again!

_minjo set the chat name to kiss kiss fall in love_

CHAN!: ...did you really have to do that?

minjo: yeah! :)

minjo: you should be glad i didnt add a shit ton of emojis

CHAN!: there's always a silver lining! :)

minjo: lol so

minjo: what are we actually supposed to talk about?

CHAN!: i think the others want us to

CHAN!: you know...

minjo: kiss kiss fall in love?

CHAN!: sajlkdhljadhfj

minjo: well, i think it's a bit more complicated than just flirt -> kiss -> fall in love

minjo: but i mean

minjo: i wouldn't mind if you were, like

minjo: seriously flirting with me

minjo: not just for the memes, but like... flirting for real

CHAN!: you wouldn't mind??

minjo: no

minjo: would you?

CHAN!: no? i don't think i would

CHAN!: i mean it definitely started as a joke since i didn't know you at first, but it's different now that i actually know what you're like

CHAN!: your personality is very...

CHAN!: appealing??

CHAN!: kjdsfhjkshdfsdh sorry that sounds so weird hhhhh idk what the right word is!!

minjo: it's okay, i get what you mean ;)

minjo: but also

minjo: do you wanna go out?

minjo: like, on a date?

CHAN!: YES

CHAN!: wait sorry i need to act more chill

CHAN!: i meant yeah, i'd like that!

minjo: LMAO you don't have to pretend to be chill when you're not!

minjo: i'm excited too!!

CHAN!: good! i'm glad!

CHAN!: did you have a location in mind?

minjo: i'm open to suggestions if you have any

CHAN!: how about innie's cafe?

minjo: yeah! i'd like that!

minjo: are you free right now?

CHAN!: right now??

minjo: yes, that is what i just said

CHAN!: akjsdjshfg

CHAN!: yeah i'm free

minjo: and are you emotionally available to go on a date right now?

minjo: it's okay if you aren't!

minjo: i'm just asking to make sure you're not overwhelmed right now!

CHAN!: it's so sweet of you for worrying, but i really am! just a tiny bit caught off guard by this whole conversation

CHAN!: but i do want to see you and i'm not too overwhelmed!

minjo: good!

minjo: <3

CHAN!: should we meet there in an hour? is that enough time?

minjo: works for me!

minjo: i'll see you in an hour?

CHAN!: yeah! see you <3

minjo: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINCHAN MINCHAN MINCHAN uwu


	32. privacy? what's that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i would absolutely livestream your date if you asked me to!" -yang jeongin

4:25 pm

**wicked witches of the west! (private chat)**

protege: hi minho! did you talk to chan? :D

master: i did!

master: we're going on a date <3

protege: WAIT W H A T ????

master: yeah!

master: how good are you at picking out outfits?

protege: depends how soecially acceptable you want your outfit to be

protege: bUT WAIT

protege: A DATE?? A D A T E???

master: yes, that is how you refer to a romantic outing between two people with mutual interest in each other

master: now chop chop, i need outfit ideas!

protege: you could show up in a trash bag and still be attractive so you don't have to overthink it too much

master: too late, i've already started overthinking! :)

master: so ideas???

protege: I DUNNO I'M STILL PROCESSING THE MINCHAN™

protege: but i guess something simple?

protege: and then you can style it with accersories and stuff?

protege: OMG WAIT you should wear glasses!!! those with thin frames!!!

protege: chan will absolutely lose his MIND when he sees you in those!!!!!

master: oh okay

master: thanks sungie! i wasn't expecting serious ideas but i might actually go with that!

protege: YES PLS DO YOU WILL LOOK GREAT I PROMISE

master: but i still have no idea what to wear, aside from the glasses

protege: wear a ballgown

master: ...serious ideas please

protege: i was being serious!!!

protege: but FINE :/

protege: i don't know your closet but ripped jeans and a black shirt?

protege: you can style it with a jacket, earrings, rings, whatever you feel like wearing

master: oooh thank you! i am definitely gonna go with that!

master: also sorry if i sounded demanding just now, i might be the tiniest bit nervous and taking it out on whoever is there

protege: it's okay! i don't think you sounded demanding, at least not in a weird way

master: lol i'm weird though

protege: i mean?? yeah, maybe??

protege: i've never really thought of you as weird tbh

protege: but you always have a new way of looking at things and that makes you very fun to be around!

protege: i've never seen that as a weird thing

master: oh

protege: wdym "oh"?

master: that's kind of...

master: i dunno

master: i guess i'm just used to people calling me weird? so i didn't really expect to find someone who doesn't see me that way?

protege: i didn't really do much though, i just never reduced you to being "the weird one"

master: but that's exactly it! most people do, so that makes you different

protege: oh wow, if all it takes to impress you is showing basic levels of respect, i can't wait to get to know you better!

protege: you're gonna be so impressed by how NOT rude i am! :D

master: hhhh thanks sungie

master: and thanks for the moral support + outfit help as well!

protege: you're welcome uwu

protege: wait i'm gonna go talk to the gc

-

4:32 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

jisungie: hey uglies

jisungie: just letting yall know that if anyone here calls minho weird i will pee in your shower head <3

binnie: ...you could have just said that he doesn't like being called weird

binnie: you didn't have to bring up the pee

jisungie: and miss out on a chance to use that wonderful threat? never! <3

drama qween: just say you have a piss kink and go

jisungie: JKSHFJKHSDGFHS

jisungie: HYUNJIN NO I DONT!!!

drama qween: then why do you keep bringing up the pee?? :-/

jisungie: BECASE MENTALLY I'M 3 YEARS OLD AND IT SOUNDS FUNNY IDK

drama qween: ah, understandable

drama qween: please go on with your day!

jisungie: smh :/

-

4:33 pm

**oldest + youngest! (private chat)**

oldest: INNIE

oldest: ARE YOU WORKING TODAY?

youngest: yeah but why are you yelling?

oldest: aasjkfhdsj sorry, i'm not panicking i swear!!!

youngest: bet

oldest: ...

oldest: okay maybe i am panicking

oldest: but only a little!!!

youngest: why?

youngest: ooooooh wait!!! you were talking to minho, right?

oldest: yes

oldest: and he asked me on a date in an hour!!! at your cafe!!!

oldest: wait... you just said you're working

youngest: i'm on break rn if that's what you're worried about?

youngest: hang on... that means i get to witness your date! :D

youngest: and i can keep the rest of the love cult updated on everything that happens!

oldest: iNNIE NO

youngest: would you rather tell them eveything yourself?

oldest: ...

oldest: on second thought, maybe it's best if you just livestream our date

oldest: that way i won't have to repeat everything 17326264 times

youngest: i would absolutely livestream your date if you asked me to!

oldest: kdjsfhshfjs no thanks!

oldest: i'd like some privacy at least

youngest: privacy? what's that?

oldest: :/

youngest: lol just kidding!

youngest: but for real

youngest: i will be texting live updates to the gc but i promise i won't intrude on your date! ^.^

oldest: thank you! that's very sweet!

oldest: not the part where you're sending live updates to the gc, but the other part

youngest: yeah i think i got that lol

oldest: ^-^

youngest: good luck on your date tho! hope it goes well!

oldest: sajkdhjdfh thank you!! <3

-

5:14 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

baby: if my boss sees me with my phone i am DEAD

baby: but until then, enjoy the live updates from minchan's first date!! <3

drama qween: OMG INNIEEEE

sunshine: out here doing gods work, i see

sunshine: we lov and apreciate you very much little one <3

baby: they have arrived at the cafe

drama qween: OMG

binnie: on a scale 1-10, how calm do they look?

baby: if 10 is the most calm, minho is maybe a 9

baby: he's probably nervous as shit on the inside though, but he's not showing it

binnie: and chan?

baby: dude, chan is a lost cause :/

baby: i can't even give him a number without breaking the scale

jisungie: lmfao

sunshine: innie really has no mercy

baby: in my defense, chan agreed that i should give live updates on their date!

baby: they're ordering right now btw

baby: i'm not taking the order because i don't think they would like that

drama qween: sad but true

baby: ok i'm not gonna tell you everything they do because it's just "they're walking" "they're sitting down" "they're talking"

baby: i'll tell you whenever something interesting happens ^.^

miniminnie: But isn't most of their date just gonna be talking?

miniminnie: I mean, unless you know what they're talking about, there's not much you could tell us

baby: ...

baby: mayperhaps you have a point

miniminnie: Lmao

binnie: tell us if anything embarrassing happens, but otherwise i guess we could let them have some privacy

baby: yeah that sounds good!

baby: i'll do that ^.^

-

6:11 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

baby: it's been almost an hour and nothing embarrassing happened :(

baby: they just left the cafe

drama qween: awww

drama qween: better luck next time!!!

miniminnie: ...Do you want them to embarrass themselves??

drama qween: lmao yeah

miniminnie: Okay but same

minjo: stop talking about us in the gc

miniminnie: Would you prefer it if we made another gc to talk about you behind your backs?

minjo: ...

minjo: no :/

miniminnie: :)

miniminnie: Anyway we ran out of things to say so you can be glad

minjo: :)


	33. Best part - Day6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "getting to know you guys has made it a little easier to believe that any day could be the best" -han jisung

7:55 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

sunshine: GUYS OMG

sunshine: WE FOROGT TO HAVEA. MINECRAFT WEDDING!! :0

drama qween: omg youre right!!! :-0

baby: everyone better go download fancy skins for the wedding RIGHT NOW!!

baby: unless you're busy

baby: or just don't feel like it

baby: no pressure! ^.^

drama qween: uwu i'm looking for skins rn!

miniminnie: I normally wouldn't care about a minecraft wedding but Sungie is yelling at me irl

miniminnie: so I guess I'm getting a new skin for the wedding 

jisungie: i wanna wear this! :D

jisungie:  


baby: the pic is blurry

jisungie: fight me

baby: okay! :)

CHAN!: JISUNG NO

CHAN!: JEONGIN NO

CHAN!: don't fight!!

jisungie: aww :(

baby: :((

baby: anyway i wanna match with jisungie!

baby:  


jisungie: !!!

jisungie: :D

baby: :D

minjo: i love how sungie & innie communicate to 80% through smileys

minjo: anyway those skins were nice

minjo: i'm also looking right now

binnie: i found one!

binnie:  


baby: omg! matching!!

sunshine: i found a chicken in a suit! ^o^

sunshine:  


CHAN!: everyone else is weird so i'm gonna be normal

CHAN!:  


jisungie: JSADHFGSHF WAIT

jisungie: SEUNGMINNIE JUST FOUND A HILARIOUS SKIN

miniminnie:  


sunshine: HAHAHHAHA

baby: omg wait that actually looks like seungmin!

drama qween: i found a skin!

drama qween:  


sunshine: that fits your vibe very well

jisungie: omg hang on i changed my mind

jisungie: i wanna match with hyuni instead!

jisungie:  


drama qween: yay! victorian lady shit!

jisungie: victorian lady shit!

minjo: i also have a skin now :)

minjo:  


jisungie: ajsshdkfgdhd

CHAN!: ...that exactly what i was expecting from you

CHAN!: but nice! let's get to playing now!

sunshine: i'm logging in rn! ^o^

-

[Chat]

sunlix15: LESGEDIT

_LeeKnow joined the game_

_Spearbin joined the game_

LeeKnow: are we gonna build a wedding venue?

LeeKnow: where are we gonna get married

_Kkami joined the game_

_CB97 joined the game_

Spearbin: let's find a nice village and steal some of their houses for the wedding

LeeKnow: ooh yes! an audience!

LeeKnow: all your skins are so ugly btw

CB97: i like your skin minho!

LeeKnow: thanks steve <3

LeeKnow: i still think you're ugly

CB97: :/

Spearbin: omg the boyfriends are beefing

_Ya.I.N joined the game_

_KimSMin joined the game_

_j.HAN joined the game_

sunlix15: everyone is here now! :D

sunlix15: lets go find a wedding venue!!

j.HAN: im bringing my water bucket

KimSMin: What are you gonna do with the water bucket?

j.HAN: i can make a waterfall for the wedding! :D

KimSMin: ...what does a waterfall have to do with a wedding!

j.HAN: idk

j.HAN: i just wanna bring my water bucket

KimSMin: Yeah okay that's valid

sunlix15: there's a village nearby! let's go! :D

Kkami: we're going on a trip...

j.HAN: in our favorite rocket ship!

Spearbin: zooming through the sky

sunlix15: LITTLE EINSTENS

Ya.I.N: climb aboard

KimSMin: get ready to explore

CB97: there's so much to find!

LeeKnow: LITTLE EINSTEINS

Spearbin: hey wouldn't it be fun if we made a remix of that song?

Spearbin: we could add a sick rap break somewhere in the middle

Spearbin: and add some crazy drops

CB97: wait that sounds fun

CB97: i actually wanna do that!

j.HAN: we're going on a mission

LeeKnow: start the countdown!

sunlix15: 5

Kkami: 4

KimSMin: 3

Ya.I.N: 2

j.HAN: 1

sunlix15: MARRIAGE TIME! :D

sunlix15: here's the village we're getting married in

CB97: let's decorate it for the wedding!

Ya.I.N: do we have a theme, or do we just go crazy go stupid with this??

Spearbin: theme?

j.HAN: RAINBOW!!

j.HAN: can we PLEASE have a rainbow theme for our wedding???

sunlix15: OMG YES! :D

sunlix15: i still have banners of every color! i can make sooooo many rainbows!!!

LeeKnow: sounds gay

LeeKnow: i'm in

Ya.I.N: i'm gonna make colorful carpets for the floor!

KimSMin: You could make a red carpet that goes through the village, except it's rainbow instead of red

Ya.I.N: YES

Ya.I.N: good idea!!

sunlix15: let's walk down the rainbow carpet instead of walking down the aisle!!

CB97: who's gonna walk down the rainbow carpet and who's going to wait in front?

CB97: or should we all walk down the rainbow carpet?

Ya.I.N: i think we should all walk down the rainbow carpet!

Kkami: agree

CB97: and when should the wedding take place?

CB97: it's almost night now

j.HAN: oh shit i forgot my horse at home!!!

j.HAN: hang on i'll be right back!

sunlix15: omg wait i need to bring our chickens!

KimSMin: Chickens?

KimSMin: What chickens?

sunlix15: i have a bunch of chickens back at our house! :D

sunlix15: they need to be here for our wedding!

KimSMin: Ah yeah that makes sense

CB97: how about we get married tomorrow then? minecraft time?

sunlix15: sounds good!

j.HAN: yup!

Spearbin: quick question

Spearbin: what is minho doing?

Kkami: idk i haven't seen him in a while

Spearbin: he's blocking the doors to all the houses and then making holes in the roof (??)

Spearbin: or that's what it looks like

Spearbin: wait...

LeeKnow: i'm trapping villagers and then standing on the roof and throwing bread at them

Spearbin: what? why?

Kkami: ooh doesn't that make the villagers breed or smth??

LeeKnow: yeah :)

LeeKnow: i'm encouraging them to fuck each other

CB97: whyshdfgasjhd?

LeeKnow: this village needs children

LeeKnow: also

LeeKnow: i'm planning to kidnap some of the kids and bring them to our house!

CB97: WHY

LeeKnow: why not?

CB97: i-

CB97: yeah okay

CB97: let's start with the wedding first though

LeeKnow: absolutely! :)

Spearbin: minchan are baby stealers :0

Kkami: omg i also want a boyfriend who will steal babies for me :-(

Kkami: felix? <3

sunlix15: no <3

Kkami: ouch < / 3

sunlix15: i can't steal babies!

Kkami: what about the chickens then?

sunlix15: i feed them and take care of them and give them all the love they deserve

sunlix15: there was absolutely no stealing involevd

sunlix15: i even named them! ^o^

j.HAN: omg u did??

Ya.I.N: ooh what are their names? <3

sunlix15: chick, eggbert, cuckoo, and bradley <3

Ya.I.N: ...

Ya.I.N: why bradley?

sunlix15: why not? :(

Ya.I.N: i mean-

Ya.I.N: yeah, sure i guess

LeeKnow: you really named one of your chickens chick?

sunlix15: :((

sunlix15: why does no one like my names? :((

j.HAN: i love them!

Kkami: i thought they were great!!

sunlix15: !!!

sunlix15: everyone except hyuni & sungie is fake and i wanna get a divorce

Spearbin: wow...

Spearbin: who could have imagined this marriage would collapse before it even started?

LeeKnow: i could

KimSMin: I could

Spearbin: YOU DONT COUNT!!!

Spearbin: NEITHER OF YOU

LeeKnow: yeah okay, that's fair

CB97: guys, the marriage isn't collapsing! calm down!

CB97: felix, i think those names were lovely and i'm sure everyone else agrees

sunlix15: ^o^

CB97: now let's go to bed so the morning will come faster!

Kkami: omg! it's morning already!

Kkami: i cant believe the whole night just went by like that

j.HAN: it feels like i just closed my eyes and suddenly it was morning

Kkami: i know!!! the night really went by in the blink of an eye

j.HAN: it all went dark for a moment, and suddenly the sunrise was just THERE

KimSMin: Yeah, that's called sleeping

KimSMin: that's what happens when you go to bed in minecraft

CB97: ...

CB97: are you

CB97: are you saying that sleeping only exists in minecraft?

KimSMin: Maybe :)

CB97: ...oookay

CB97: but let's go get married now!

CB97: felix and jisung, are all the chickens and horses here now?

j.HAN: jupiter is here! :D

sunlix15: and so are chick, bradley, eggbert and cuckoo! :D

CB97: nice!

CB97: seungmin and innie, is the rainbow carpet finished?

KimSMin: Yes

Ya.I.N: yeah ^.^

CB97: and is minho done with forcing the villagers to have children?

LeeKnow: yeah i am ;)

CB97: good!

CB97: and hyunjin

CB97: uuuhh...

CB97: i don't actually know what hyunjin has been doing this entire time?

Spearbin: he's been with me!

CB97: ...i don't know what you've been doing, either

CB97: honestly i'm not sure if i wanna know :/

Kkami: we decorated the place where we'll get married!! :-D

Kkami: and changbin found a priest!!

CB97: he what?

Spearbin: technically it's just a random villager, but i've decided that he's the priest!

Spearbin: we need someone to officiate the ceremony

Kkami: exactly :-D

CB97: oh, okay

CB97: let's go walk down the rainbow carpet then :)

CB97: seungmin and innie, lead the way!

Ya.I.N: YAY marriage time! ^o^

sunlix15: minecraft marriage!!!

sunlix15: lesgedit!!!!

Kkami: walk walk fashion baby

Spearbin: omg is that one of minho's children?

Spearbin: he's standing on the carpet!!!

CB97: mINHO STOP KILLING THE CHILD!!!!!

LeeKnow: i was just giving him a little push!

LeeKnow: he was standing in the way!

CB97: :/

j.HAN: shouldn't we have some wedding music

sunlix15: everyone should listen to the same song while we walk down this long ass carpet!

sunlix15: so we all get in the mood!

j.HAN: yeah! but which song?

KimSMin: Best part - Day6

j.HAN: OMG I LOVE THAT SONG!

Ya.I.N: mE TOO ITS GREAT!!

sunlix15: wait thats so wholesome tho??

Kkami: aww we're really having the cutest wedding ever!

LeeKnow: it's not even technically a love song and that makes it 10x better

LeeKnow: can't deal with sappy shit, but that song is just generally a very good vibe, without having to talk about love

Spearbin: "Every day that is given to me is gonna be my best part, 

Spearbin: there is not a single moment that is meaningless to me,

Spearbin: Not knowing when the end is,

Spearbin: Every moment's gonna be my best part"

CB97: it's more like love for life, and i really appreciate that!

Kkami: awww wait i'm listening to it and now i'm gonna cry ;-;

Kkami: (dont worry they're happy tears)

sunlix15: ok but same

sunlix15: im just so happy to have met you guys and i really wanna believe that every moment is gonna be the best part <3

j.HAN: SAME!

j.HAN: getting to know you guys has made it a little easier to believe that any day could be the best

Ya.I.N: you guys always brighten my mood, and the best part is every single day that i'm around you <3

Kkami: omg we're being sappy??? okay lets go

Kkami: so i know we always call ourselves a love cult, but it's not even a joke anymore

Kkami: i really do feel so loved here with you guys and i love all of you so much!!! <3

sunlix15: ahhhh my heart is feeling attacked <3 <3

sunlix15: (but i love everyone here too)

KimSMin: I'm not the best with words but I feel like that song perfectly describes how being in this group makes me feel

CB97: i'm listening to it at an unhealthy volume rn and honestly

CB97: im sobbing

sunlix15: happy tears?

sunlix15: pls be happy tears TT

CB97: yeah they're happy tears

CB97: im

CB97: i'm SO glad that out of all the numbers i could have texted that day, it just so happened to be you guys

CB97: and im so happy none of you blocked me (even though some of you wanted to :P)

CB97: and i know that sometimes i pretend to be annoyed by you, but my mood is always brighter after talking in the gc

CB97: talking to all of you is the best part of any day <3

LeeKnow: once again, i am not good at that sappy shit, but i agree with everything that's being said here

LeeKnow: i hope you all know that i tease and threaten you out of love and would never actually hurt you

LeeKnow: you guys are the best part of my life right now

Spearbin: he says he doesn't do sappy shit, and then he comes in and says the sappiest shit ever

LeeKnow: changbin i will dropkick you

Spearbin: yeah, but you will do it out of love

Spearbin: you just said so ^-^

LeeKnow: :/

Spearbin: <3

Spearbin: longer than tomorrow and further than eternity

Spearbin: the neverending days become more beautiful with all of you <3

Spearbin: saying it might be a little obvious, but i can't save the words "i love you"

Spearbin: (those are song lyrics btw, i dont just casually wax poetry about sappy shit)

Spearbin: anyway i love you <3

sunlix15: OMGGGG THAT'S SO SAPPY I LOVE IT

sunlix15: I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS <3

j.HAN: I LOVE YOU <3

Ya.I.N: I LOVE YOU!

Kkami: i LOVE YOU!! <3 <3

LeeKnow: i love you <3

KimSMin: I love you

CB97: i love you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i was listening to "best part" on repeat while writing the last part of this chapter. i'm not even sorry about how sappy it got lmao we all need some sap sometimes


	34. 3RACHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "3racha?? tf is that??" -seo changbin

10:25 pm

**MP '3' (3)**

jisungie: as much as i live to be entertaining, i feel like we need to have a serious conversation

binnie: about?

jisungie: the mcdonalds clown

binnie: ...

binnie: not exactly where i was expecting this to go, but okay, continue

jisungie: where did he go?? why havent i heard of him since i was 5??

jisungie: i live in the constant fear that one day i will wake up and find him standing outside my window

binnie: that's rough, buddy

jisungie: wOW

jisungie: thANks SO much for your support!!

jisungie: 0/10 did not help at all!! would not recommend!!

binnie: okay but are you genuinely worried about the mcdonalds clown?

binnie: because i promise to stop making fun of you if you are

jisungie: AJSDHJDFGDHJS NO ITS OK!

binnie: lmao you're so dumb

binnie: do you actually want anythnig? besides talk about the mcdonalds clown?

jisungie: i want attention

binnie: ahh

binnie: makes sense

jisungie: and also!!

_jisungie changed the chat name to 3 spicy ass bois_

jisungie: a rebrand ^.^

binnie: speaking of!

binnie: i have several things i wanna talk about

jisungie: yay! ok go on!

binnie: we need to get bang chan here for this

binnie: bANG CHAN

jisungie: BANG CHAN!!!

binnie: CHANNN

jisungie: CHANNIE!

binnie: CHRIS BANG

jisungie: CHRISTOPHER!

binnie: CHRISTIAN

jisungie: CHRISTIANO!

binnie: CHRISTINA

jisungie: CHRISSIFER!

binnie: CHANATHAN

jisungie: CHANANTHA!!

binnie: CHRISTAL

jisungie: CHANNIFER!

binnie: CHRISTIANO BAGNALDO

jisungie: CHANSEPH!

CHAN!: ...

jisungie: CHANNNNIEEEEE

jisungie: omg! he's here! :D

CHAN!: yeah and i have 42 notifications from this chat

binnie: yeah! it's because i have things we need to talk about!

CHAN!: serious things, or?

binnie: number 1. our gorup name

binnie: number 2. what's our plan

jisungie: oh yes i also want a better gorup name!

binnie: :/

jisungie: but anyway!

jisungie: i don't understand number 2, so let's start with a gorup name :)

binnie: STOPB ULLYING ME!!

jisungie: ah yes, i'll stop ullying you changbin ^.^

binnie: YAH!!!!!

jisungie: we need a new gorup name! :)

binnie: i make One (1) misspelling, and this is what happens

binnie: smh :/

jisungie: technically you made 3 spelling mistakes

CHAN!: ANYWAY!

CHAN!: we can't keep calling ourselves 3 spicy ass bois, we need to come up with something better

binnie: exactly my point!

binnie: but i still want it to be spicy and unique

jisungie: like the red hot chili peppers

binnie: that group already exists, but sure

jisungie: I KNOW THEY ALREADY EXIST

jisungie: THAT WAS MY POINT!

binnie: STOP COPLAINING, YUO BULLIED ME FIRST!

jisungie: coplaining LMFAO

binnie: SHUT!

CHAN!: ...

CHAN!: you know, it's hard being the only sane one :/

binnie: "sane"????

binnie: dude i saw you aggressively doing the macarena to day6's "shoot me" last night around 3 am, you can't fool me

jisungie: LMAO

CHAN!: YA, STOP EXPOSING ME!

binnie: NEVER!!!

jisungie: so, like

jisungie: does anyone have any ideas for a group name? besides naming ourselves after hot sauce?

CHAN!: WAIT

CHAN!: wait wait wait

CHAN!: waaait...

binnie: dude we're waiting

jisungie: can i go to the bathroom in the meantime?

CHAN!: WAIT!!!

CHAN!: there's 3 of us

jisungie: contrary to popular belief, i do understand how basic math works

binnie: same

CHAN!: do you guys like sriracha?

jisungie: random question, but yeah? i guess so?

binnie: sure

binnie: but why?

CHAN!: what if...

CHAN!: we called ourselves...

CHAN!: ...

CHAN!: *pause for dramatic effect*

jisungie: ok i'm going to the bathroom, let me know when he's done

CHAN!: NO U CANT JUST LEAVE in the middle of my dramatic reveal!!

jisungie: ...

CHAN!: 3RACHA

jisungie: ok i'm going to pee

CHAN!: NO GET BACK HERE!

binnie: 3racha?? tf is that??

jisungie: dw i'll bring my phone to the bathroom

CHAN!: it's an idea for a group name!

binnie: lmao jisung don't dop your phone in the toilet!

jisungie: yA I WOULD NEVER!!!

jisungie: lmao "dop"

binnie: SHUT!!!!

jisungie: ooh wait that's cool and unique!

CHAN!: i know right! binnie do you like it?

binnie: yaeh!

jisungie: lmao yaeh

binnie: ...

jisungie: i think we should be called 3racha :D

binnie: yeah! it's cool and unique and spicy!

_jisungie changed the chat name to 3RACHA_

binnie: yay!

jisungie: yay!

CHAN!: yay!

CHAN!: so anyway

jisungie: RHYME ALERT

CHAN!: I KNOW, i realized as soon as i said it akjfhdsgf

CHAN!: but ANYWAY!

CHAN!: what's that second thing you wanted to talk about binnie? :)

binnie: oh right!

binnie: future plans :)

jisungie: dude...

jisungie: i don't even know what i'm doing right now

jisungie: how do you expect me to talk about the future??

binnie: LMAO i didn't mean it like that!

binnie: i'm just wondering what we're gonna do with the songs we produce

jisungie: oooh okay!

CHAN!: that's a good question

CHAN!: do we wanna post them? and if so, where? and are we gonna use our real names or producer names in that case? how public should we be? 

CHAN!: there's a lot to discuss here

CHAN!: or should we just keep them to ourselves?

jisungie: let's be soundcloud rappers together!

binnie: LMFAO CHAN ACTUALLY WAS A SOUNDCLOUD RAPPER ONCE

jisungie: wHAT????? WHEN?????

binnie: for like 5 minutes in his second year

binnie: he had a professor that wanted everyone to post their projects online to practice marketing or something, so he made a soundcloud and posted one of his songs!

jisungie: omg really??

CHAN!: i posted one song and immediately deleted it

CHAN!: that doesn't count :/

jisungie: omg lmao

jisungie: what was your soundcloud name?

CHAN!: CB97

jisungie: wait

jisungie: isn't that your minecraft name?

binnie: yes it is lmao, that's where he got it from

jisungie: wait so did he make his minecraft account or his soundcloud account first?

binnie: the minecraft account

jisungie: ...

jisungie: so you're saying he named his soundcloud after his minecraft acc??

binnie: YEAH

jisungie: LMFAO

CHAN!: hey! it's a good name! :(

jisungie: yeah i'll admit that, it's not bad

jisungie: if i didn't know about your minecraft account i wouldn't even be laughing

CHAN!: :)

CHAN!: what about you guys? do you have any producer names?

binnie: lmao no

jisungie: nop

binnie: oooh wait we could also name ourselves after our minecraft accounts!

binnie: Spearbin and j.HAN!

jisungie: LMAO YES

jisungie: but j.HAN sounds a little odd

jisungie: it like it better when i translate it to j.one

CHAN!: that actually sounds really good!

_jisungie changed their name to J.One_

binnie: hmmm

binnie: i think SpearB sounds better than spearbin

CHAN!: yes!!! those are both great names!!!

J.One: lmao thank u, my last braincell worked very hard on it <3

_binnie changed their name to SpearB_

_CHAN! changed their name to CB97_

SpearB: same <3

SpearB: but we still haven't decided what we're gonna do with our songs

SpearB: do you guys wanna be soundcloud rappers for real?

J.One: idk but i wanna post them somewhere

CB97: me too!

J.One: we could always go with spotify if you think soundcloud isn't up to your standards, Mr Seo

SpearB: no no Mx Han, you have misunderstood the matter completely!

SpearB: i have nothing against this "soundcloud" you speak of

J.One: then what is the issue, Mr Seo? do you not wish for your work to be publicized on the world wide web?

SpearB: that is not what i meant, Mx Han! i would be delighted to partake in publicizing our collaborative works on the world wide web alongside you and Mr Bang!

J.One: that is a joy to hear, Mr Seo! i cannot wait to present our works to the public alongside you and Mr Bang!

SpearB: thank you Mx Han, it pleases me to hear your enthusiasm, and i can candidly say that it is a sentiment i share wholeheartedly!

J.One: <3

SpearB: <3

CB97: HAHHAHHAHHA

CB97: what just happenedkjsdfhg

SpearB: you just witnessed a beautiful exchange between mx han and mr seo, and you're laughing?

J.One: we bared our hearts to you and you're laughing

J.One: :(

CB97: OKAY SO wait i need to calm down i'm laughing too much

CB97: hhhhhhhh

CB97: are we going with soundcloud or spotify?

SpearB: why not both?

CB97: ...

J.One: ...that's a very good question

J.One: yeah i think we should just post on both!

CB97: agreed!

SpearB: nice! we made a decision!

SpearB: my braincell is exhausted now

J.One: lmao my braincell too

J.One: wanna meet up in the studio and work on some songs instead?

SpearB: yeah sure!

CB97: yes!

J.One: see you soon ^o^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it only took 34 chapters but 3racha finally have a name! :D


	35. ok so i'm poly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really do love the love cult <3" -kim seungmin

6:59 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

binnie: after jisung mentioned the mcdonalds clown yesterday, i couldn't stop thinking

binnie: then i had a war flashback and realized that i actually met hyunjin way before chan made this group chat

drama qween: wHAT????

drama qween: WHEN???? :-0

binnie: i used to work part-time at mcdonalds

drama qween: okay, so??

drama qween: wait...

drama qween: wait wait wait

drama qween: wAIT

binnie: do you remember yet?

drama qween: W A I T ...

baby: i feel like i'm missing something

CHAN!: what's going on?

binnie: "hi i'd like to mcorder a mcmeal, with mcchicken mcnuggets and mcfries and a mcfanta to mcdrink"

binnie: does that sound familiar to you, hyunjin?

drama qween: FUCK!!!

drama qween: THAT WAS YOU TAKING MY ORDER????

binnie: LMAO YEAH

drama qween: oHMYGOOOOOOD

sunshine: omg wait i was also there!

sunshine: hyunjin and i were playing truth or dare, and he chose dare!

binnie: that makes sense

drama qween: I CANT BELIEVE I EMBARRASED MYSELF IN FRONT OF CHANGBIN BEFORE I EVEN KNEW HIM!!!

minjo: well, i can believe it

jisungie: omg mcdonalds! the real circus in town

jisungie: i wanna work there

binnie: ...you wanna work at mcdonalds?

binnie: you realize that you'll have to talk to people there, right?

jisungie: yeah! i'm actually good at scripted social interaction :D

binnie: ah okay!

binnie: my friend yeonjun still works there, i can ask them to help out?

jisungie: thank u thank u!!! <3

baby: hey! speaking of getting a job!

baby: are minchan boyfriends?

baby: like, officially?

binnie: ...how is that related to getting a job?

baby: i wasn't talking to you, i was talking to minchan

binnie: YAH!!

minjo: yes we are

minjo: partners in crime <3

CHAN!: just boyfriends is fine with me, but yes we are ^o^

binnie: does this mean minho will stop flirting with everyone else in the gc?

minjo: no???

minjo: why would i?

binnie: ??? because you have a boyfriend now???

minjo: yea but it's not like that makes it illegal for me to flirt???

minjo: i'm not doing it behind his back or anything

binnie: hmm yeah, but maybe ask your boyfriend how exclusive you are first? just to be sure?

minjo: okay

minjo: CHANNIE!

minjo: does dating you mean that i have to stop flirting with everyone in the gc?

CHAN!: ajskdhjdfgjdh no!

CHAN!: i agree with what you said, it's not like you're doing anything behind my back

CHAN!: and i like seeing everyone get flustered when you flirt with them

baby: says the one who gets the most flustered by minho's flirting :/

minjo: glad to know we're on the same page! :)

minjo: and yeah lmao innie is right

CHAN!: hEY??!??

minjo: don't worry, it's cute ;)

CHAN!: akdjshf!(/&#%€/)")#

binnie: oh no, you broke him

baby: you can really hear the lack of emotion in changbin's voice

baby: he really does not care that chan died

binnie: he didn't die though?

baby: my point remains :)

binnie: :)

sunshine: glad to know our 8 way marriege wont be botherde by all the people coupling together!! :D

drama qween: "coupling together" not sure if thats right but yeah!! u right!!

jisungie: uwu i love the love cult <3

miniminnie: Same

sunshine: omg! seungmin admittted it!! he loves us!! :D

miniminnie: I do!

drama queen: he-

drama qween: he's not denying it????

drama qween: wtf

drama qween: i was not prepared for this??

sunshine: askjhdfdgdhs

sunshine: he better not be lying!!

miniminnie: I'm not!

miniminnie: I really do love the love cult <3

sunshine: KJSHDFDGFDS

drama qween: SJHDAJSFGHSF

baby: well, rip hyunlix i guess

baby: you will be missed <3

miniminnie: R.I.P <3

sunshine: AAAAAAAAAAH

-

realstraykids

**realstraykids** hyunlix are suffering because seungmin actually admitted that he loves them... this is what the love cult was made for <3 //innie

 **lixiesunshine** AAAAAAA

 **prince.hwang** AAAAAAA

 **realstraykids** understandable @lixiesunshine

 **realstraykids** have a nice day! @prince.hwang

-

7:30 pm

**seungsung in the building (private chat)**

sungie: hey, remember what we talked about before?

seung: Clowns?

sungie: no, waaay before that

sungie: it was a week ago or something

sungie: do you know what i'm talking about?

seung: When you said you wanted to name your child "Child"?

sungie: no, not that

seung: When you talked about buying throwing stars as a birthday gift for me?

sungie: lol no

sungie: they're too expensive

seung: When you tried to figure out how to get a sugar daddy?

sungie: no, i had to give up on that :(

seung: When you said that you would let me lay my eggs in you if I was an alien?

sungie: OMG NO

seung: When you tried to jump out the window because you thought it was a faster way to leave the building?

sungie: noooo!

sungie: okay, i'm just gonna say what i'm thinking about

seung: Yeah that's probably the best...

sungie: i'm talking about when i said that flirting with other people doesn't bother me

sungie: or, specifically flirting with the gc

seung: Ah, I remember that

sungie: seeing chan and minho talk about flirting with other people even though they're dating each other just reminded me of it

seung: Do you understand your feelings more now?

sungie: yes

sungie: ok so i'm poly

sungie: and this doesn't have to change anything between us, i'm just telling you because thats what i realized when i was thinking about it at 2 am!

sungie: i mean-

sungie: i'm still poly when it isn't 2 am, i just meant that i did my questioning at 2 am

seung: 2 am really is the best time to question your sexuality tbh

sungie: lmao absolutely!

sungie: but yeah that's what i realized

sungie: i'm poly

sungie: now you know '3'

seung: Thanks for telling me! I'm happy for you for figuring out that you're poly

seung: maybe we can talk more about this in person?

seung: About how it's gonna affect our relationship and all that

sungie: sure, but this doesn't have to change anything between us! i'm happy as we are now, dating you is enough

sungie: i'm not unhappy, so there's absolutely no need for it to affect our relationship at all!

seung: Yeah, but I think I might be poly too

sungie: o

sungie: owo??

seung: CURSED!!!

seung: but yeah actually, I might be

sungie: omg do you have a crush on anyone?? :0

sungie: this is so cool!! we're both (maybe) poly!! omg

seung: ...I can't believe my partner is asking me if I'm crushing on someone else, and being excited about it

sungie: i just wanna know!!

seung: Aren't werewolves poly?

seung: or at least, they have a very different view on relationships and sexuality

sungie: that was kind of unrelated,,, but yeah I think so?

seung: Maybe we could talk to hyunjin & lix about this?

seung: partly because of the poly thing but also because now I'm curious how werewolf relationships work

sungie: same! we can talk to them later ^-^

seung: You and I can talk irl when I get back from the library, ok?

sungie: ok!

sungie: stay safe drink water be careful take breaks and get home soon!! ily!! <3

seung: ily2 sungie <3


	36. lotr! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i understand nothing in this chat but pls mems <3" -yang jeongin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they talk about lord of the rings in this chapter so if you never read/watched lotr, please accept my offer of peace by the name YANG JEONGIN! he:  
> \- never read the books  
> \- never saw the movies  
> \- is still in the conversation and lovs mems <3

12:04 pm

**sunshine, jisungie (private chat)**

sunshine: listening to the studio ghibli soundtrack is a coping mechanism

jisungie: watching studio ghibli movies is also a coping mechanism

sunshine: you are absolutely right about that!

sunshine: anyway i have an idea

jisungie: is it cat cowboys?

sunshine: yes! it is!!

sunshine: meowdy

jisungie: meowdy!!

sunshine: :DDD

sunshine: no but seriously

jisungie: owo?

sunshine: do you wanna have a lotr movie marathon with me?

jisungie: LOTR! OMGGG ITS BEEN SO LONG!!!

jisungie: yeah i'd love that!!!

sunshine: great! :D come over to my dorm?

jisungie: just gotta find my hoodie and i'll be owm!!

sunshine: yuo could borrow my hoodie if you want? 👉👈

jisungie: okay! thank you ^o^

sunshine: see you soon!! :D

-

7:26 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

jisungie: there's good in this world, mr frodo

sunshine: aND IT's woRTH fighTiNG fOR!!!!!

jisungie: DONT gO where i CANT FoLLoW!!

sunshine: i never thought id DIE fighting side by side with an elf

jisungie: hOW ABOUT side by side WITH A FRIEND???

sunshine: i would rather share ONE LIFETIME with you than face aLL the Ages of this WoRLD ALoNE!!!!

jisungie: event the SMALLEST peRSoN can CHANge the COURSE of the fuTURE!!!

sunshine: a day may come when the courage of men fails...

jisungie: but it is NOT THIS daY!!

sunshine: i'm GLAD TO b e with YOU, samwise gAmgee...

jisungie: HERE AT THE END OF ALL THINGS

jisungie: <3

sunshine: <3

binnie: what's happening

binnie: what's going on?

miniminnie: So I think jisung and felix had a LOTR marathon

binnie: lotr?

miniminnie: Lord of the rings

binnie: ahh

baby: i never watched those movies :(

baby: or read the books

jisungie: now it's time for LOTR discourse!!! :D

sunshine: first order of bisnes: ELVS vs DRAFVES!

jisungie: ngl the movies did the dwarves dirty

baby: oh oh oh!

baby: i never watched the movies or read the books but i've seen pictures of this one dude with long blond hair!

sunshine: that's legolas!! he's an elf

baby: he reminds me of hyunjin

drama qween: hI IM HERE WHAT ARE WE DISCUSSING?

sunshine: lotr! :D

sunshine: scroll up hyuni

drama qween:  


sunshine: sorry! but you said you had a dance thing you needed to work on :(

drama qween: that's true lmao, i'm not actually upset :-P

drama qween: NYWAY i've never read the books but i like the movies!!

sunshine: im reading the book rn so i've only read like... half of it

sunshine: but let's discuss!!! dawrves vs elfs!!!

minjo: i agree with jisungie

jisungie: ...i don't remember what i said

minjo: as great as he movies were, they did the dwarves dirty

binnie: "did the dwarves dirty" minho that's alliteration

minjo: OMFG NOOOOO

minjo: I HATE THIS!!!!!!

minjo: ...

minjo: so anyway :)

minjo: those are my thoughts

miniminnie: In the books, they say something like "we're all gonna need the endurance of dwarves" before they go running over that big ass field

CHAN!: language!

miniminnie: But in the movies, gimli is literally struggling from the start

sunshine: good points everyone!

sunshine: now for the second order of busines: GENDER

sunshine: fyi, jisungie and i are still teogeter irl so we're deciding the topics together lol

minjo: there is not a woman in sight so idk what u want us to say about gender

jisungie: exactly our point!

jisungie: and they literally gendered the trees

CHAN!: there's not really a lot of diversity in middle earth...

sunshine: yea :(

sunshine: so let's move onto our third odrer of busnes!

sunshine: MEMES!! <3

baby: omg i love mems <3

baby: i understand nothing in this chat but pls mems <3

jisungie: we'll start with some where u don't need to know anything about lotr!!

jisungie:  


drama qween: oh! i have a similar one!

drama qween:  


jisungie: the good thing about being the only non-boy here is that i'm the only one in this gc who's legally allowed to say me and the boys <3

binnie: lmaooo

CHAN!: i have meme

sunshine: gasp!

sunshine: show us pls!!

CHAN!:  


binnie: LMAOO

binnie: big mood

minjo:  


minjo: lord of the rings, a commentary on industrialism

jisungie: that's what i think about every single time i watch saruman burn down that forest

sunshine: that's one of the saddest parts :(

binnie: are we gonna talk about the saddest parts?

binnie: because i have a lot to say about the way it ends

jisungie: me too!!!

jisungie: but let's save that until we're done with mems <3

baby: i lov mems <3

miniminnie:  


miniminnie: Aragorn is everything I aspire to be

minjo: a slightly problematic statement, but i get what you mean

minjo: does that mean changbin is arwen? ;)

binnie: alksjklfhkdjfg

miniminnie: ...Are you flirting with changbin for me?

minjo: lol yes

minjo: it's a love cult, what did you expect? ;o

miniminnie: ...yeah ok

baby: i googled lotr memes and found this!

baby:  


baby: what it mean?

sunshine: nooo < / 3

sunshine: don't do my boi faramir like this!

jisungie: lmao that's great innie!!

CHAN!: those two are brothers, but their dad only cares about the first brother, which is what the joke is about

CHAN!: the first man is high quality and the second basically sucks

CHAN!: according to their dad at least

baby: aww no, now i feel bad for him! :(

miniminnie: Don't feel bad innie! He's the only one in their family that survives

baby: thAT DOESNT HELP

baby: NOW I FEEL EVER WORSE!!!! D:

drama qween: ok here's another meme!

drama qween:  


minjo: LITERALLY

jisungie: legolas was like,,, aragorn,,, there's a REASON we were speaking a secret language, you dumb fuck!

minjo: YES

binnie: lmao that's me and chan when we're talking korean in public, and chan randomly switches to english

minjo: NOO

minjo: that's so annoying!

minjo: like, there's a reason we were speaking a language that other people don't understand, you can't just switch to english all of a sudden!

CHAN!: binnie i'm sorryjkdfjhgkfadhgaj

binnie: ok so anyway

jisungie: one last meme before we move on!

jisungie:  


miniminnie: lol mood

sunshine: a perfect transition to our final order of bussines! :D

sunshine: the ending

miniminnie: The ending always feels so bittersweet...

drama qween: yes!!! exactly!!!

drama qween: like

drama qween: frodo saved the world, but he wasn't okay at the end

sunshine: he really sacrificed himself for the world

sunshine: even though he didn't even die :')

drama qween: the world was okay again, but he was not

baby: hey guys this is really depressing 😬

baby: was there anything good about how this film ended?

miniminnie: as I said, it was very bittersweet

baby: ok then! let me change the subject again :)

baby: could gandalf take dumbledore in a fight?

CHAN!: yes

miniminnie: Yes

minjo: probably

binnie: yes

drama qween: yea

jisungie: yes

sunshine: yeah

baby: wow, okay

baby: thanks for your replies

baby: i don't know what to do with this information

minjo: the dude literally fought that demonic fire dragon thingie and WON!

minjo: dumbledore is no match for him

binnie: hey!

binnie: what if we had weekly movie nights or somethnig?

minjo: hmm yeah

baby: ooo i wouldn't mind seeing your ugly faces regularly <3

baby: i mean, i already do, but that happens randomly

drama qween: yes!!! movie nights!!!

CHAN!: how about fridays? does that work for everyone?

sunshine: yes!!

jisungie: yeah

miniminnie: Works for me

minjo: sure

baby: yea!!!

binnie: yup!

drama qween: YAY omg we made a plan!!! :-D

baby: it's barely a plan, but still

baby: yay for us! ^o^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rewatched lotr recently and had to write some jilix. not sure how that was related but yeah <3


	37. thirst trap quartet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you gonna kiss mekjfhdgkhsjrdfbnvc .sa<,dvf" -felix lee

6:58 pm

**we're wolves (private chat)**

lix: jisungie wore my hoodie yesterday and my heart did flips

lix: this cant be healthy :')

jin: it's called ~ LOVE ~ bitch, and it's actually very healthy for you!

jin: i think you should just ask the whole gc how they feel about polyamory at this point

jin: watching you be in love is pitiful

lix: how??? i can't just drop that in a convo???

lix: and youre in love too, bitch!!

jin: yes u can, just ask them!!

lix: could you?

jin: ...

jin: fuck u

lix: lmao i knew you coulnd't do it

lix: love you too hyuni <3

jin: omg shut up

lix: make me <3

jin: maybe i will!

lix: bet?

jin: bet!

lix: O-O

lix: im quaking in my boots what are you gonna do?? you're not even home rn

jin: youll see ;)

lix: hYNUI PLS

lix: WHAT ARE U GONNA DO??

lix: WAIT WHY DID YEJI JUST SEND ME A VIDEO OF YOU SPRINTING ACROSS CAMPUS???

lix: DUDE HOW TF ARE YOU SO FAST???

jin: IM COMING

lix: I'M QUAKING

lix: Q U A K I N G

jin: I DONT KNOW WHAT THAT WORD MEANS AND THE MORE YOU USE IT, THE MORE CONFUSED I GET

jin: IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE SAYING QUACKING

jin: ARE YOU ACTUALLY QUACKING??? LIKE A DUCK???

lix: lMAO NO

lix: QUAKING MEANS IM SHAKING IN MY BOOTS!!

jin: AS YOU SHOULD!!!

jin: i'm home now :)

lix: yeah i heard you crash into the door dumbass

lix: so what are you gonna do?

lix: you gonna kiss mekjfhdgkhsjrdfbnvc .sa<,dvf

lix: .lk,k.,.mm

jin: ;-)

-

8:44 pm

**established friends! (4)**

sungie!:  


sungie!: aww look at this zebra! <3

lix!: no, that's a giraffe

hyuni: it's literally a striped dog??? what are you talking about

minnie: I'M LOSING BRAIN CELLS

minnie: I'm just gonna ignore all of you and ask a serious question instead

lix!: owo?

minnie: CURSED!

minnie: all I wanted to know was if polyamory is the standard for werewolves, and this is what I get

minnie: disrespect :/

lix!: ooooh, is that your questoin?

minnie: ya

lix!: omg hyunjin and i were literally talking about that earlier today!

lix!: and the short answer is yes

lix!: the long answer is too long for me to say, but you can probably find it in some supernatural textbook somewhere lol

lix!: why are you asking?

minnie: Because both Sungie and I

minnie: Wait, can I tell them?

sungie!: yes u can lolol

minnie: <3

minnie: I was asking because both Sungie and I realized that we're poly

lix!: ohmygod me too!!

minnie: ...I thought we just established that all werewolves are poly? or something?

lix!: ajkdhfdsg

lix!: ...maybe

lix!: anyway! that's so cool! omg! :D

hyuni: hahahhaha what a coincidence!!

hyuni: i can't believe everyone in this gc is poly

hyuni: very surprising

hyuni: wow

sungie!: why do you sound so sarcastic

hyuni: JKSHDFDS I DIDNT MEAN TO!!!

hyuni: it's just fun!! that means we're all poly!! :-D

sungie!: yeah! :D

lix!: when did u realize?

sungie!: uhhh we started talking about flirting with other people a week ago or smth

sungie!: and then i realized a few days ago why it didn't bother me to see seungmin flirt with others even though im dating him!

hyuni: oooh do u have a crush on someone else~~?

sungie!: akjhsdfjkdsgfks

sungie!: ...mayhaps

hyuni: omg!! what about seungminnie?? :-0

sungie!: ???? i still like him just as much????

hyuni: KLSDFDHFJFHGD YEA I KNOW HOW POLY WORKS SDJHFJDGH

hyuni: I MEANT DOES SEUNGMIN HAVE A CRUSH ON ANYONE???

sungie!: OOOOHH lmao ok that makes more sense!

minnie: Maybe :)

hyuni: omg what if it's someone from the group chat??? :0

sungie!: what if i told you...

sungie!: that i find everyone in the gc really attractive?

hyuni: lmao mood

lix!: same

hyuni: wAIT JISUNG!

hyuni: when you say that...

hyuni: does it include me and lix??

sungie!: oHMYGOD, IM HAVING FLASHBACKS

sungie!: I ALREADY DID THIS WHEN I GOT TOGETHER WITH MINNIE PLEAAAASE

sungie!: NOT AGAIN

hyuni: ???

sungie!: ok so when i confessed to minnie, i said something like

sungie!: "if anyone in that gc asked me out, i would say yes"

sungie!: and seungmin was like "lol k"

sungie!: and then a few days later he came back and was like wait... does that include me???

sungie!: which is how i accidentally kind of not really confessed to him! :D

sungie!: because spoiler alert, it did include him

hyuni: W A I T

hyuni: SO DOES THAT MEAN...????

lix!: me and hyunjin are both in that group chat too...

lix!: what if i asked you out right now? what then?

sungie!: what if you did? ;)

lix!: bet?

sungie!: bet

lix!: FFUCK WAIT NOW IM HAVIN FLASHBACKS!!!!!

lix!: I ALREADY DID THIS WITH HYUNI PLS DONT DO IT TO ME AGAIN

minnie: owo?

sungie!: MINNIE NOO THATS CURSED!!

sungie!: but for real, what happened lix?

lix!: okay so

lix!: earlier today hyunjin was like "shut up!"

lix!: so obviously i said "make me"

lix!: and he was like "bet!"

lix!: and then i was like "bet!"

lix!: so then he came rushing home and kissed me!!!!!!

sungie!: OMG

sungie!: HYUNLIX?????

minnie: wow I can't believe we're living in a drama! Someone get the popcorn

lix!: ajksdhasfjsdf but for real

lix!: now that both of us have reenatced how we first confessed...

lix!: what now??

sungie!: list of things i have said to confess today:

sungie!: 1 - "if anyone in the gc asks me out, i'll say yes"

sungie!: 2 - "i find everyone in the gc attractive"

sungie!: list of things u guys have said to confess:

sungie!: ...

sungie!: - end of list -

lix!: sungieeeee

hyuni: OMG WAIT i just realized i never said anythnig about who i like!!!

hyuni: akjhdshfdh for some reason i thougth all four of us already confessed to each other but it was only sungie

sungie!: i know :(

lix!: OKAY LISTEN UP BITCHES, I LIKE YOU IN A ROMANTIC WAY SO THIS IS ME CONFESSING TO YOU!! ALL OF YOU!!

lix!: also seungmin idk how you feel about any of this bc u haven't really said anything, buuut

-

9:12 pm

**sunshine, miniminnie (private chat)**

sunshine: here u go!

sunshine: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daoMYJv8i0c>

sunshine: <3

-

9:13 pm

**established friends! (4)**

lix!: i just sent something to seungmin in private chat!! ^o^

hyuni: did you send nudes

lix!: NO I DID NOT SEND NUDES HYUNI!!!

lix!: DONT THINK IMPURE THOUGHTS!!!

sungie!: unless they're about us ;)

hyuni: ooooh!

_hyuni changed the chat name to thirst trap quartet_

sungie!: wait what

sungie!: how was that relevant

hyuni: well!

hyuni: we're currently somewhere between "friends" and "more than friends", so i thought we should change the name :-p

lix!: yeah that makes sense!

minnie: Felix can marry me <3

hyuni: JKSHDFDGJDH WAIT W H A T?????

sungie!: HUH

sungie!: WHEERE DID THAT COME FROM????

hyuni: THAT WAS SUDDEN

lix!: seungmin! <3

minnie: Lix sent me a link in private chat

minnie: and it was a link to Day6's MV for "I like you"

sungie!: awwww omg cutest confession ever! <3

hyuni: ooo thats so sweet!! and so fitting!!!

lix!: get on my level 😤

lix!: anyway it's true, i do like him

lix!: and also

lix!: jisungie~~

sungie!: owo?

lix!: yesterday when we were hanging out, it lowkey felt like we were already dating

lix!: u were so cute in my hoodie!!

lix!: idk i just had to tell you that <3

sungie!: akjsdhfdsjfgjkdh

minnie: Oh no, you broke them

minnie: How sad

sungie!: ...

hyuni: OMG SUNGIEEEEEE DONT DIEEEEE!!!!

hyuni: I NEED YOU BABY!!!

sungie!: HYUNI I'M HERE <3 I DIDNT DIE YET <3 <3

hyuni: MY LOVE <3 IM SO GLAD <3 <3 <3

minnie: Please don't start some roleplay shit

minnie: I love you, but not enough to deal with that <3

sungie!: awww i love you too minnie <3

sungie!: and ALSO

sungie!: i like you felix <3

sungie!: i like you hyuni <3

lix!: aaaaaaaaaah i like you too! <3

hyuni: i like you sungie!! <3

hyuni: and i also like you seungmin!

minnie: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daoMYJv8i0c>

hyuni: AWWWW!!!

minnie: We need to talk more about this, but maybe we should do it irl?

minnie: Do you wanna come over to our dorm?

hyuni: yes!!

lix!: we're on our way!

sungie!: see you soon!! <3

lix!: <3

hyuni: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this chapter was a mess i honestly have no memory of writing like,,, at least half of it


	38. meme theme week!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i really started a love cult, didn't i?" -bang chan

9:28 am

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

jisungie: lix why are you crying?

sunshine: I'M NOT

sunshine: SHUT UP

miniminnie: Wait he's crying??

drama qween: omg seungminnie is worried! about lix!

drama qween: this is so cute!!

miniminnie: of course I'm worried! He's crying!

baby: why is felix crying? :(

sunshine: I WAS CUTTING THE CHEESECAKE FOR ME AND SUNGIE

sunshine: AND I TRIED TO GIVE THE BIGGER PIECE TO JI

sunshine: BUT I THINK I MEASURED WRONG AND GAVE THEM THE SMALLER SLICE

sunshine: D:

jisungie: lix there was barely even a difference between them, it's ok

sunshine: bUT I WAS TRYING TO GIVE YOU THE BIGGER ONE D':

drama qween: awwwwww

minjo: cute

miniminnie: Hyuni and I leave for ten minutes, and someone is already crying :/

binnie: oHMYGOD

binnie: YOU CAPITALIZED HIS NAME!!!

drama qween: HA! HE RLY DID!!

CHAN!: aww, seungminnie called him hyuni! that's cute!

baby: wait you're together irl?

baby: all 4 of you?

_miniminnie changed drama qween's name to hyuni_

miniminnie: Yeah that's his name in our 00 line group chat

miniminnie: and yes we're together, we had a sleepover yesterday

sunshine: and also a 4 hour long conversation :p

hyuni: seungminnie and i just left to buy coffee for everyone but we're almost back

hyuni: also we have news for you guys!!

minjo: what is it?

jisungie:  


CHAN!: ...what

hyuni:  


jisungie: i'm poly! :D

jisungie: and so are minnie, lix & hyuni!!

baby: WAIT

binnie: are you dating??

hyuni: yup! :-D

sunshine: that's what the 4 hour conversation was about!! ^o^

minjo: damn the love cult really is thriving!

binnie: congrats!! i'm happy for you!!

sunshine: thank you <3

CHAN!: i really started a love cult, didn't i?

baby: congratulations bang chan, you're officially the last person to know!

CHAN!: :/

CHAN!: but seriously! i'm happy for the four of you <3

hyuni: uwu the love cult is the most loving place on earth CONFIRMED!!

baby: hey wait, idea!!!

baby: i know we mostly post memes about ourselves/our group chat on realstraykids, but what if we had a theme day/week?

baby: and posted memes that all have to do with a certain theme?

sunshine: ooh that sounds cool! did you have a theme in mind? :D

baby: maybe lgbtq+ memes?

baby: i just found some funny ones but it could also lowkey be educating for some people, idk

jisungie: omg i love that idea!!! pls guys can we do that?

sunshine: YES i'd love that!!

hyuni: IM IN YESSSS

CHAN!: that sounds like a great idea innie!

minjo: i think we should have a theme week cause i'm sure it would annoy people if we spammed all the memes in one day

baby: lmao that's probably true

baby: yeah let's do a theme week!

binnie: i'm down for an lgbtq+ meme theme week!

minjo: seo changbin

binnie: ...oh shit

minjo: was that a rhyme i just witnessed with my own two eyes?

binnie: ...no?

minjo: GRRR

binnie: jaskfhdkdshf let's move on quickly!!

baby: the theme week starts today ^.^

sunshine: wAIT SHIT I GOTA FIND MEMES!!!!

-

realstraykids

**realstraykids** we're having a lgbtq+ themed meme week, so i thought i'd start with a message for all the homophobes out there! PS this does not apply to straight people in general, only homophobes ^-^ //innie!

 **_spear.bin_** spring cleaning to get rid of the homophobes from our meme page

 **yang_jeong_in** exactly! @_spear.bin_

 **wooyoungie** i feel like this meme page is the opposite of whatever tf "hetero world" is lmao

 **_spear.bin_** you are absolutely right about that! @wooyoungie

-

realstraykids

**realstraykids** i'm seeing a lot of my old friends coming out and i'm always like yes!! you go!! we may not talk anymore but i'm proud of u all!!! //lix

 **prince.hwang** YES WHOLESOME!!

 **lia_choi_jisu** me @ that cute girl in my class that i never talked to but who's instagram feed is basically the pan flag now

 **hwangyeji** ...u mean me? @lia_choi_jisu

 **lia_choi_jisu** wAIT YOU FOLLOW THIS ACCOUNT TOO??? @hwangyeji

 **hwangyeji** yeah! i'm friends with hyunjin! @lia_choi_jisu

 **lia_choi_jisu** omg wait i'm gonna dm you!! @hwangyeji

 **lixiesunshine** ...am i a matchmaker? did i just accidentally wingman yeji & lia? despite never having met lia in my life?

 **the.hanandonly** youre just that talented baby ☺️💓 @lixiesunshine

 **lixiesunshine** akjsdhfkghd

-

realstraykids

**realstraykids** i will never understand people who do this //bin

 **minhoandcats** "straight bonding ritual" more like homophobes in denial

 **bangbangchris** unless they actually admit that theyre homophobic and just don't see a problem with it @minhoandcats

 **minhoandcats** that's even worse @bangbangchris

 **bangbangchris** i know :( @minhoandcats

 **beomgyyyuuu** homophobes continue to confuse me...

 **yang_jeong_in** yea same @beomgyyyuuu

-

realstraykids

**realstraykids** This is a psa to all the transphobes out there since innie already got rid of the homophones //seungmin

 **realstraykids** And also a friendly reminder that the way someone dresses is never permission to misgender them! //sm

 **choiyeonjun** yesss enby validation!!

 **the.hanandonly** enby validation!! ^o^

 **lixiesunshine** KIRBY!!!!!!

 **lixiesunshine** and also imporant mesage ofc!

 **the.hanandonly** LMAO i feel like u got distracted by kirby @lixiesunshine

 **lixiesunshine** no no i would never! ^-^ @the.hanandonly

 **yang_jeong_in** yay! we got rid of the homophobes and the transphobes! :D

 **_spear.bin_** lmao but no one unfollowed us?? @yang_jeong_in

 **bangbangchris** i don't think any homophobe or transphobe would even think about following this account @yang_jeon_in @_spear.bin_

 **prince.hwang** lol true @bangbangchris

-

realstraykids

**realstraykids** my last meme was wholesome so here's some more chaos! //lix

 **realstraykids** also, i use gay as an umrebballa term here ^-^ //lix

 **yang_jeong_in** interesting spelling...

 **minhoandcats** the graphic design is very bold, i like it!

 **the.hanandonly** minho's taste in memes is honestly superior

 **prince.hwang** minho meme god??? @the.hanandonly

 **the.hanandonly** minho meme god! @prince.hwang

 **the.hanandonly** and also felix meme prince!!

 **lixiesunshine** uwu thank u i am flatered ^-^ @the.hanandonly

-

realstraykids

**realstraykids** yeah give it back hahaha you obviously can't claim something you didn't make yourself lololol that's why everyone sews their own clothes and grows their own food hahah the rainbow OBVIOUSLY can't be used by anyone unless they invented it //minho

 **the.hanandonly** i'm having a really hard time deciding if this tweet is real or not because it sounds too stupid to be real, but also, people are very stupid...

 **minhoandcats** i googled the guy and he's a raging conservatist and very anti-lgbtq so yeah i think it's real @the.hanandonly

 **the.hanandonly** damn :/

-

realstraykids

**realstraykids** i love frogs <3 //jisung

 **choiyeonjun** big mood

 **lixiesunshine** omg fröggie! i lob ❤️

 **kimseungmin** I hate the way that's supposed to be pronounced, but I'll admit the fröggie is very cute

 **the.hanandonly** i wanna start carrying around a little frog and whenevr somene asks for my gender i'll just be like "no"

 **the.hanandonly** and if they keep asking i'll just pull out the frog and be like "frog!"

 **kimseungmin** ...interesting @the.hanandonly

 **lia_choi_jisu** LMAO please do! @the.hanandonly

-

realstraykids

**realstraykids** and that's on being pan //hyunjin

 **_spear.bin_** you're literally dating 3 people :/

 **prince.hwang** ...well you've got me there! @_spear.bin_

 **wooyoungie** lol mood

 **_spear.bin_** dude, you have 4 boyfriends!!!! @wooyoungie

 **wooyoungie** no comment @_spear.bin_

 **_spear.bin_** :/

-

realstraykids

**realstraykids** this has been your local 2000 line checking in to say that we're poly and dating each other! happy friday ^-^ //jin, sungie, minnie & lix

 **minhoandcats** it's not friday though?

 **yang_jeong_in** guys it's sunday

 **lixiesunshine** stop hating on our meme :( @minhoandcats @yang_jeong_in

 **minhoandcats** ...we literally said nothing about your meme, but ok

 **wooyoungie** poly relationship > love triangles

-

realstraykids

**realstraykids** ending the week with some nice facts <3 //chan

 **minhoandcats** chan big brain!

 **_spear.bin_** chan big brain!

 **the.hanandonly** chan big brain!

 **yang_jeong_in** chan big brain!

 **prince.hwang** chan big brain!

 **lixiesunshine** chan big brain!

 **kimseungmin** chan big brain!

 **bamx2** chan big brain!

 **sana.na.na** chan big brain!

 **bangbangchris** ...not you too :/ @bambx2 @sana.na.na

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just forgot kirby's name and googled "pink ball with feet name" lmao


	39. MINHO <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i am physically incapable of experiencing what you mortals refer to as "embarrassment"" -lee minho

1:02 pm

**supernatural love cult! (8)**

minjo: i'm probably too dizzy to be texting rn but i just referred to tonsils as "throat implants" and i feel like yall should know

CHAN!: are you okay?

CHAN!: why are you dizzy?

CHAN!: what's wrong?

CHAN!: did something happen?

minjo: wooaah clam dowon

minjo: i'm okay!

jisungie: why are you dizzy though? :(

minjo: no reason

minjo: it's stupid don't ask about it

CHAN!: i mean, i don't know what the reason is, but i can promise you it's not stupid

binnie: you don't have to tell us if you don't want to, but it's not stupid if it's something that made you feel bad

minjo: :(

hyuni: we promise not to laugh

sunshine: yes! promise!

sunshine: we would never laugh at something that hurt u

minjo: yeah ok so i may have a minor phobia of blood and had to get my blood drawn today and passed out but it's okay it's not even a big deal or anything

sunshine: omg are you okay??

minjo: yeah i'm fine just dizzy

CHAN!: i could have gone with you to the doctor :(

minjo: yeah i know, but i didnt think i was really gonna pass out

minjo: i don't actually think i'm afraid of blood, i just

minjo: get dizzy? even though i don't find it scary or anything?

minjo: yeah idk what happens

binnie: that must be so annoying when you don't know why it happens

minjo: haha yeah :')

miniminnie: Remember to eat and drink water, and get a lot of rest!

minjo: thanks dr kim <3

hyuni: ooo... minmin roleplay???

miniminnie: NO!

miniminnie: STOP

hyuni: i didnt know u were into that seungminnie ;-)

miniminnie: I'm not

miniminnie: Let's go back to talking about Minho

hyuni: oMG U CAPITALIZED HIS NAME!!! :-0

minjo: it's FINE we don't have to talk more about me haha

minjo: i'm good i'm great

jisungie: do you want a hug?

jisungie: i wanna give you a hug :(

minho: my aparment door is unlocked

baby: IM COMING TOO

sunshine: ME THREE

hyuni: hug party??? :-0

binnie: yes let's have a hug party!!

miniminnie: Is that different from a cuddle party? or is it just a different word?

hyuni: same thing different word!

sunshine: no no thrers a difference!

sunshine: a hug has an end

sunshine: cuddling is more like...

sunshine: a state you can be in

binnie: ???

jisungie: yeah! you can stop hugging someone, but you have to leave a cuddle!

CHAN!: not sure if that's true, but i kinda maybe get what you mean...?

CHAN!: okay no, i don't get it at all

sunshine: anyway let's go hug minho!!! :D

sunshine: ill be there in 10 mins

CHAN!: next time you have to get your blood drawn you could ask someone to go with you min

CHAN!: i'd say yes

jisungie: me too!!!

binnie: yeah

baby: i would too!

miniminnie: Me as well

hyuni: yea!!!

minjo: thanks everyone <3

minjo: i really appreciate all of you caring about me

minjo: can we pls talk about something completely unrelated to this now?

CHAN!: sure! if that's what you want

CHAN!: i guess now is a good time to tell everyone that minho is a plant thief

binnie: ...what

hyuni: ???

minjo: FIRST OF ALL, that was confidential information!

minjo: SECOND, that's not even what i said!

CHAN!: you pirated a plant!

minjo: no i didn't!

CHAN!: that's stealing!

minjo: NO it's NOT!

binnie: ...just tell us the full story, that's probably easier

minjo: okay! :)

minjo: so i went to a flower shop, accidentally broke a leaf from a plant, put it in my pocket, found it when i got home and put the leaf in a pot

minjo: and now the leaf is growing into a plant

jisungie: oooh! magic plant! :D

sunshine: sungie don't say that!

sunshine: you make it sound like he's growing weed :/

jisungie: KSJAHJGFD THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!

sunshine: lol i know

jisungie: anyway minho plant witch!!

jisungie: what are you gonna name the plant? :D

binnie: ...name the plant?

binnie: why would he name the plant?

jisungie: ??? because he's a witch

binnie: what does that have to do with anything???

jisungie: he has to give the plant a name so he can do plant magic, obviously

binnie: wait WHAT

binnie: plants need names to be used for magic??

jisungie: yeah?? lmao names are so important for your identity and identity is important to feel love and develop trust and those things are important to form connections to people

jisungie: and you can't do magic if you don't have a connection to someone!

binnie: ...what?

minjo: yeah so what sungie is trying to say is that plants need names to develop fully

minjo: and they need to develop fully to be used for magic

binnie: oookay

jisungie: so what are you naming your plant? :D

minjo: i already have 6 other plants with matching names so this one is gonna match with them

minjo: theyre like a little plant family <3

sunshine: awww that's so cute!

hyuni: but what's the name?? and what are your other plants named??

minjo: wait i dont wanna say

minjo: you're gonna know where the names are from immediately

binnie: ooooh is it embarrassing? ;)

minjo: no :)

minjo: i am physically incapable of experiencing what you mortals refer to as "embarrassment"

miniminnie: I kinda feel like you're lying, but okay

binnie: what are your plants named then?

minjo: ...ok fine

minjo: their names are chacha, bin, sam, jiji, felly, minister and i.n

hyuni: wait

hyuni: wait...

hyuni: w a i t

minjo: :/

binnie: did you name your plants after us?? :o

sunshine: OMG THAT'S SO CUTE!!

baby: wait but why sam though?

baby: who's that?

hyuni: sam is my english name! :-D

jisungie: MINHO <3

jisungie: are you doing plant magic with those plants?

minjo: yes i am!

minjo: they're all tied to you guys, so when any of you feel bad in some way, your plant starts looking bad and i know that i should check in on you

sunshine: waaaaaiiitttt...

sunshine: is that why you randomly texted me a week ago and cheered me on for my choerography presentation??

minjo: yeah! felly the plant had a dead leaf, so i figured something was up with you

sunshine: WOAH

minjo: it took me a few weeks to get all seven plants because i had to make sure that i put a lot of love and magic into each of them as they grew

minjo: that's why i couldn't get all seven at once

binnie: that's so thoughtful of you!

sunshine: i can't wait to hug minho irl :((( <3 <3 < 3

jisungie: same <3 <3 <3

jisungie: also i really wanna see the plants!!

minjo: they're all in my living room so you can see them when you get here <3

baby: minho has big tsundere enerergy

hyuni: YES!!!!! he really does!!!!

binnie: true!!

binnie: he probably wouldn't have told us about these plants unless chan started talking about the leaf thing

binnie: like, he doesn't care if he gets recognized for it or not, he just wants to know that we're all doing fine

baby: minho bestest boi

CHAN!: yes!!!!!

minjo: hOLY DUCK jisung just almost gave me a heart attack!!!!

jisungie: i'm in his apartment now! :D

minjo: he teleported into my living room

minjo: i almost DIED!!!

hyuni: don't be so dramatic

minjo: says you :/

jisungie: i just wanna flex on everyone here and say that i hugged minho first ^.^

sunshine: IA,M OUTSIDE UR APARMTNET!!!

hyuni: ME TOOO!!!!

minjo: well rip me

minjo: i'll see you all soon then <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loving minho hours are OPEN!


End file.
